Perfectly Unexpected
by BeeYourself
Summary: Santana has the perfect life: family, friends, reputation, boyfriend. Everything. The year has started again, perfectly smooth. That is, until her older brother comes back to live in Lima, in her house, with his girlfriend. Now, that is about to turn so much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't. She knows she shouldn't. But, she keeps watching her._ Staring_ at her.

Santana is seventeen. Still in highschool. Head Cheerleader, perfect body, perfect face. School just started again, summer was kind of cool. A lot of partying, working a bit to make some money, but mostly hanging out with friends and making out with every hot guy in town.

The year was starting in a perfectly normal and fine way.

She is the most popular girl in school and Noah Puckerman, her boyfriend is the hottest badass around. Her grades are good so future is really not an issue, she counts on getting a cheerleading scholarship. So yeah. She'll never say it enough, everything is perfect.

Exept from one teeny weeny problem.

Her brother Esteban is back. Well, he's not really the problem, not him.

Esteban should normally be in Law School in New York, having finished college. He is smart, handsome, definitely a Lopez: with olive skin, raven hair and big dark eyes. While being smart, Esteban still managed to miss the deadline to apply to law school.

That's why he currently is sitting by their pool, sipping a bear and annoying Santana by just breathing.

Don't get things wrong, both get along just fine, it's just that he shouldn't be here.

Well, let's be honest. The problem is really not Esteban, Santana loves him after all. No, the problem is this _girl_.

Santana hass heard about her. Esteban had been talking about the girl for a few weeks. She remembered him asking their parents if it would be okay if his girlfriend came to live with him to the house for a few months, just the time for him to apply for the winter term and head back to New York then, with her. He had said she was really nice, a dancer.

That's how Santana found herself in this situation. Only a few weeks after starting highschool again and there she was, in the living room, on the couch, trying to concentrate on TV, as her brother and his girlfriend were sunbathing by the pool, oblivious of her.

The couple had arrived in the early morning, while Santana was sleeping. And she was still considering whether to go say hi and meet the blonde or not.

It was Sunday, her parents were out to the golf course like every other Sunday. She had very little homework to do, and Quinn her best friend was in a family reunion. The Latina had no escape, stuck at home is her brother and the intruder.

While eating her breakfast cereals, she kept watching from the corner or her eye. Her brother was as hot as ever, his abs maybe more defined than she remembered, she wondered if he had started to go to the gym again. Esteban is 24, turning 25 this year, so he certainly looked more manly than the guys the latina had dated. Her eyes went to the blonde girl sitting next to her brother, before she quickly turned her head back to the TV, biting her lip, afraid of being caught.

Realizing she had been sitting there, watching, for a good 30 minutes without them seeing her, she relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, she once again turned her head to catch a glimpse of the blonde jumping head first in the water.

As the latina was about to avert her gaze, the blonde started to get out of the water. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the sight.

There she was standing, completely soaked, her wet blonde hair falling on her shoulders, wearing a dark-red bikini. Her whole body was shining in the sun because of the water. Her skin was slightly tanned, but a lot fairer than Santana's.

Santana allowed her eyes to travel on the blonde's body, starting on her strong thighs, stopping to look at her stomach, noticing her perfect abs. _Wow_. And continuing to her breasts. At this point the latina's stomach felt like a million butterflies were learning how to fly inside of it. When she managed to calm the feeling, she went to look at the blonde's face.

She was met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even the waters around the coast of Puerto Rico weren't as blue, she thought. Santana was completely lost in her trance, when she noticed the girl looking back at her, a knowing smirk on her face, and then turning to say something to her brother.

Santana quickly returned to her breakfast, taking a sudden interest in the cereals floating around in her milk and trying to remember how to chew. Just as she looked through the open glass door, she saw Esteban standing up and coming towards her with a huge smile on his face. Meanwhile, she could see the blonde putting her sunglasses on and sitting down on the long chair, not bothering to move.

Esteban dried his feet on the carpet outside the house, looking at Santana.

" _Hermanita, aqui estas!"_ He said opening his arms awaiting a hug.

Santana couldn't help but smile back, and stood up to jump in her brothers arms.

"_Esteban! Sorry I wasn't awake when you arrived. Como estas?"_ Santana was happy to see him, it had been almost a year and a half after all.

"_Muy bien! Some holidays can't do no harm! There's someone I want you to meet! Ven!"_ Esteban had always been straight forward, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her through the living room.

"_Esteban, wait! Estoy en pijama!"_ Santana tried to explain, but failed miserably as she was dragged through the terrace and the garden to arrive in front of the swimming pool.

Santana's eyes were trying to accommodate to the bright light, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. When her eyes finally adjusted, she could see the blonde girl from up close. She was lying on her back in the chair, her eyes hidden by big Ray Ban shades. Santana gulped as she watched the blonde's chest rise and fall with each of her breaths.

"_Brittany! Meet Santana, my little sister_!" Santana was suddenly pulled out of her reverie by her brother's words. She took a quick glance at herself and almost groaned seeing how she looked. She was wearing her adidas black boy shorts and a loose grey shirt, hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, and her black glasses on her nose. _Could I look more stupid?_

Hearing Esteban's words, Brittany's eyebrows rose and she slowly stood up from the chair.

Smiling, Esteban said _"Santanita, meet Brittany, my girlfriend."_He sounded so cheesy, Santana almost felt ashamed for him. She flinched at the nickname he gave her. _Way to make me feel like a 4 year old, brother. _Santana smiled at Brittany, and shifted nervously, murmuring a little _"Hi"_ to the girl. Why does she intimidate me?

The blonde noticed the latina's nervousness_. _Aw, how cute is she? Smirking, Brittany extended her hand saying _"Nice to meet you Santana, I've heard a lot about you.'_

Santana blushed. _OhNo, I never blush._

Taking the blonde's hand and ignoring the tingles she felt she replied nicely _" Likewise, I've heard about you too."_

The blonde couldn't help but being amused, that was certainly not the kind of attitude she expected from the brunette. According to what Esteban had told her.

"_Is that so? Well, I don't know what to say, Esteban told me you were like the hot popular head cheerleader at your school. "_Santana threw a glance at her brother, smiling to herself at her brothers words about her. The blonde continued speaking though,_ "You look more like a little nerd to me_". The blonde watch Santana closely. _Let's see how she reacts._

Hearing those words, Santana's eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell. _Excuse me? She did not just call me a nerd! _

Santana didn't have time to come back with a reply as her brother jumped in the conversation.

"_Ah, Brittany! Don't be so harsh, my little sister just woke up!"_ Esteban said trying to ease the tension. He knew both girls, and both had a very strong temper. _Please get along._

"_Just stating what I see, I didn't expect her to be like this that's all"_ Brittany muttered loud enough for Santana to hear, making the Latina even more furious.

"_What is that supposed to mean, barbie?" _Santana exclaimed taking a step towards the blonde.

"_My name's Brittany sweatheart, and don't get mad…"_ Talking to the latina, the blonde took a pause and let her eyes roam on the brunette's body seeing the girl's cheeks turn red, smirking she continued _"It's cute."_

_Cute?_ Santana's eyes turned even darker as she knitted her eyebrows turning towards her brother, who at this point didn't know what to say. _"Esteban, te juro que si no le dices que me hable de otra manera, la mato en su sueño."_ Brittany didn't understand one word of Spanish, so this little private conversation annoyed her a lot.

"_Have your parents never told you it's rude to speak in a foreign language in front of people who don't understand it?"_ Brittany said confidently. Santana kept her mouth shut at that, waiting for her brother to say something.

"_Brittany! Please come on, don't be like that! Santana we have to leave anyway, we're meeting the parents for lunch. Are you coming?"_ The latina looked at her brother shock written all over her face, _What a douche. _

"_Hells no, I'm not coming!"_ She exclaimed looking directly in the blonde's eyes, or where she thought her eyes would be, as the blonde didn't even take her sunglasses off_. And she talks about manners._ Looking one last time at her brother she stormed back inside of the house, quickly climbing the stairs shutting loudly her bedroom door.

"_Why didn't you tell me she was this dorky?"_ Brittany said in a smooth voice. Smiling slightly.

"_Why did you talk to her like that? I told you she had a temper, now she'll hate you forever_." Esteban said sitting back in front of Brittany, letting out a breath and smiling knowingly at his girlfriend.

"_No, she won't. It's just funny that you told me she was such a bitch to everyone around her, when she couldn't even take one little comment…"_ Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. _"I just wanted her to know that I'm not one to mess with."_

Esteban smiled at that, these two girls were so much alike, and didn't even know it. _"Don't worry, I think she got it. Besides look at you, I mean she's not used to being around older girls, you're 3 years older than her, and god you're so hot, AND you're my girlfriend. You had her intimidated from the start." _Esteban went to sit next to his girlfriend, kissing her neck… _"And you're even hotter when you're bitchy"_

"_Come on Esteban, don't start anything you won't finish, your parents will be waiting_!" Brittany said and laughed standing up. Esteban groaned but stood up. Minutes later they were gone. Leaving Santana alone in the house.

_How dare she talk to me like that? She doesn't even know me! There I was trying to be nice, because she is his girlfriend. Well, screw her. No more nice Santana._The latina thought pacing through her room, she was fuming, infuriated. Not only because this Barbie had no right to talk to her like this but also because even though it had been a long time since anybody had made her this mad, she couldn't stop thinking about the droplets of water slowly running down the blonde's body, along her neck, her breasts…disappearing in the waistband of her red bikini…_Oh God. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went down without a lot of interaction between Santana and the couple. The latina did her best to avoid meeting the blonde again, not sure if it was because she wanted to rip her head off or because everytime she thought about her, she had this weird feeling that she couldn't quite place.

Pushing it aside everytime, the latina kept herself busy with school , cheerleading and friends. On Monday at school she had explained everything that happened to Quinn.

_"I swear, you should have seen her! All confident and arrogant, I would have gone all lima heights on her, if it wasn't for my borther! Ugh she just pisses me off so much!"_ Santana couldn't even explain to Quinn how annoyed she was. She also couldn't tell her that when the argument with Brittany happened she just didn't know what to reply, all her confidence had just seemed to fly out the window.

Quinn smiled slightly at her friend, knowing that the brunette could get pissed off just by one look.

_" Are you sure you're not exaggerating? I mean you're probably just jealous because she's your brother's girlfriend and you are not used to him giving this much attention to another girl.._" Quinn tried to explain.

_"Seriously, Quinn_? Santana fired back, shoving her locker close, startling the other girl. The latina turned to face her friend shrugging her shoulders _" What are you? A shrink?"_ She said starting to walk to class.

_"No, but I'm just saying, I mean…how old did you say she was?_" Quinn tried to make conversation.

_"20 I think, or soon to be 21, I don't know. Why does it matter anyway?_" The latina was getting frustrated at her friend's attempt to understand her anger.

_"Cause you know… Don't you think your pissed off because normally you just put all that shit to everybody and nobody ever stands up to you. And… now you're pissed off because she did._" Quinn was feeling pretty proud of her reasoning.

_"She didn't stand up to me! She insulted me! For no good reason_!" Santana tried to tell Quinn, wanting her friend to support her, and tell her the other blonde was just stupid bitch.

_"Well, whatever Santana, you should get used to it; she's living at your place. So I don't know, swallow your pride for a few months..."_ Quinn knew this would drive her best friend mad, but she said it anyway, and entered the classroom…leaving Santana mouth agape. Swallow my pride? What is wrong with the world right now? My life was perfect two days ago. _Fuck this._

That was the only time she spoke to Quinn about Brittany. Santana realized it was a lost cause to try and have Quinn hate Brittany as much as she did. So at this point she decided to just avoid the Barbie living in her house.

That went pretty well. Until Thursday.

The alarm went off at 7 am like every other day. Santana turned it off and got out of bed. She walked through the corridor hoping a shower would help waking her up. But when she put her hand on the door knob wanting to open the door, it was closed from the inside.

Letting out an exasperated breath she knocked on the door. Her parents didn't use this bathroom as they had one in their room, so it could only be her brother.

_"Esteban! Abre! Come on I'm going to be late!_" Santana was tired and didn't want to deal with this, she knocked again, this time harder. Nobody replied and that threw her off.

Knocking again, hurting her hand _"Estaban, Joder! Open the Fucking door or I swear I'll.._" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the door swung open reveling Brittany, wearing only a big V neck tshirt, certainly her brother's, her blonde hair flowing on her shoulders. _Damn she's sexy._

_"Or you'll what?_"Brittany asked smirking to the latina.

How is it possible that everytime we actually talk she has to be this sexy, and I have to look like a freaking stupid dork. Brittany took a look up and down the brunette's body, smiling to herself when she noticed the other girl blushing.

_"I…uh…I.. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on holidays, not waking up this early?_ " Santana fired back, quite proud of her reply, raising her chin a little.

_"I am. Just you know… I wanted to freshen up a little, your brother and I have been spending quite an amount of time in bed.. so.. yeah._" Brittany replied innocently, looking directly in the latina's eyes, wondering how long and how far she could push her buttons.

_"Wow ok…I don't need to know what you do with my brother! Just keep out of this bathroom in the morning_" Santana said trying to hide her blush. Why did she just tell me this, I don't fucking care.

_"Why, am I making you nervous?_" Brittany asked sweetly, smiling and taking a step forward, making the latina stumble backwards and knit her eyebrows together.

_"No! I Just.. I don't want to be late, now move!"_ The brunette said hastily; taping her foot on the floor. Brittany just smiled at her, enjoying playing with the younger girl. The blonde moved aside just enough so that latina could squish her way inside, having to brush against the blonde. While entering the bathroom without looking once at the blonde, Santana could feel the girl's gaze on her. Once inside, she slammed the door shut, and smashed her back against it. _What the hell was that?_

Brittany let out a little chuckle and went back to Esteban's thoughts wandering to the Latina, _Damn she's so hot when she's mad._

So much for ignoring her. Santana just didn't understand what Brittany was trying to do. All the control the Latina used to have on her life seemed to vanish every time the blonde was near her. If the blonde wasn't her brothers girlfriend, Santana would swear she was flirting with her. Or trying to make her uncomfortable or something. Santana decided to shrug it off and think about something else.

Something else happened to be a party.

A few days before she had received a text from Puck: "San, party at mines Friday, be sexy I want to show you off!" The Latina smiled at the text and concentrated on finding something hot to wear.

Friday, after cheerios practice; she ran home, showered and started to look through her clothes for the perfect outfit.

Finally deciding on a very short and tight pair of diesel shorts, and a black tight tank top that showed perfectly her breast and just enough cleavage to make anyone drool. She then chose her shoes, a pair of black heels that made her legs look hot as hell.

She settled for a natural make up, her lips naturally red, applying just the right amount of mascara, and black eyeliner. Her hair had dried and had those natural curls that she loved, applying some perfume she went to look at the result.

Perfect.

She thought looking at her reflexion, that will drive Puck mad. Her thoughts went to the blonde just a few doors from her, wishing she could see her like that, and not in PJs with her glasses on. Whatever, she thought grabbing her bag.

The door bell rang as she was closing her bedroom door. She heard Esteban yell, "_I got it!_" Before turning to walk down the stairs. Just as she was about to start heading down, she heard an approving whistle.

Turning around she saw Brittany, leaning against her brothers bedroom door and checking out the Latina without shame.

_"Now that's what I expected when Esteban told me about you_" Brittany said smirking, the latina could swear her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

_"Did you need something?"_ Santana inquired feeling a lot more confident at what the blonde had said.

_"Absolutely nothing_" Brittany didn't even look at the Latina's face, her eyes were attached to the brunette's cleavage.

Santana's body was growing hot under her stare, as she coughed a little. Blushing.

The blonde eyes went directly to Santana's at the sound. Her eyes are definetlty darker, the latina thought.

Brittany's gaze was brought back to the latina's breasts as the girl's nipples were poking through her bra and shirt, standing stiff because of the shivers caused by the blonde.

Brittany looked back suggestively at the latina raising an eyebrow. Santana looked down at herself frowning, when realizing what the blonde had just seen, shifted nervously, eyes on the floor. _FUCK._

_"Santana! Your Boyfriend 's waiting!_" Santana jumped slightly at the words, pulled out of her thoughts. Before hurrying down she looked one last time at the blonde, and saw her soflty chuckling.

_.Fuck. That was thee most embarrassing thing. Kill me now, oh my god how am I going to ever look at her again._

The party went on smoothly, the guys had managed to sneak in alcohol and after 2 beers, Santana was feeling this familiar buzz.

Everybody was at the party, the music was pumping and everything was fine by Santana. She had lost Quinn a while ago; she went to dance with this new guy Sam. Santana was sitting on the couch, with Puck by her side. He had a hand on her thigh, and would kiss her quickly on the lips between two laughs.

As Santana was sipping her 3rd beer, her thoughts went back to what happened in the corridor before the party, how Brittany's gaze had been so intense and had given her shivers. The thought alone made her insides twirl, and she suddenly felt a lot hotter.

Puck turned his shoulders to look at her " _Are you okay? You look a little flushed._" He said concerned. Santana on the other hand was turned on.

Blaming the alcohol, she bent over to Puck's ear _"I wanna make out, follow me upstairs?_" She whispered hotly, running her right hand on the boy's thigh.

Puck's smile grew wide and nodded; they made their way upstairs to find an empty room.

They found one, and quickly Santana launched herself on Puck, smashing their lips together. Parting her lips, she ran her tongue on the boy's closed lips, and as he opened gladly, they started kissing like the world was coming to an end. Santana emboldened by the alcohol and this arousal that she didn't know where came from.

_"What's gotten into you?... You're so hot_" Puck said hotly kissing Santana's neck, and running his hand on her bare arm. The latina didn't answer, but took the boy's head into her hands to bring him to her lips again, kissing him hotly.

Thoughts of Brittany entered her mind, her dark blue eyes, her pink lips always smirking..and those long hands, that looked so damn soft… The Latina moaned in the kiss. Suddenly, feeling rough hands palm her breasts under her shirt. The feeling put her out of her trance, and she realized where she was and with who. Pushing Puck off her, she stood up, breathing heavily.

_"What's wrong? Come back here_" Puck said, still trying to catch his breath, still hoping that tonight was the night the Latina would finally put out.

_"No, I… I don't feel well.._" Santana said shifting on her feet, very aware of what she had just been doing.

_"What the fuck, Santana? You can't just leave me like this, come on!_" Puck exclaimed clearly annoyed at how hot things were getting and how quickly it had all stopped.

_"Yes I can, and I am! Finish on your own. I'm out of here!_" Santana shouted, not being one to be told what to do. She opened the door quickly and left, running down the stairs.

Arriving in the living room where people were still dancing and drinking, she spotted Quinn kissing Sam, deciding not to bother her, she left alone.

While walking back to her house, she thought of what just happened. The alcohol sure had had an effect on her tonight. But thinking of Brittany…that was **not** supposed to turn her on.

But it did, she thought. So fucking much. She could still feel it. She was soaked through her black thong, and not because of Puck's kisses. Santana knew it was because she was imagining Brittany doing those things to her. Feeling ashamed of herself, Santana hurried to her house, wanting to feel the safety of her room surround her.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked for about 10 more minutes before she could see her house, it looked peacefull, all the windows were closed and no light could be seen. She used her key to open the door, and sofly closed it behind her. She walked on her tip toes to arrive to the stairs, but was startled by a voice, making her jump and gasp.

_"How did the party go?_" Santana could not see the person talking, but she recognized the voice, Brittany.

_"Are you stalking me or something? What are you doing here with no light on_?" Santana asked, the alcohol still helping her not stuttering before the blonde.

Brittany took two steps towards the blonde, entering in a clearer area, lit by the moonlight. Santana gasped at the sight. Brittany was only wearing a grey shirt and white panties again, but this time the shirt was tight, _too tight._

_"Just taking a bottle of water from the fridge._" Brittany said showing the bottle as if proving what she said. Brittany took in the brunette's appearance as well, looking just as hot as when she left, but her hair not so perfectly brushed and her make up a little worn out.._even hotte_r she thought.

_"Ah, you guys are bunnies. Just keep it down tonight, I'm going to sleep."_ Santana said surprised that those words left her mouth, she would never dare saying that like this to the blonde. Damn the buzz. She started turning around going upstairs when the voice started again.

_"I should be the one concerned about you keeping it down._" Chuckling a little and coming to stand on the first stair next to Santana, Brittany looked intensely at her.

"_Wh…what?"_ There it is again, stuttering. Santana blushed, but didn't understand what the blonde said.

_"Well, you look flushed, your hair is all funny and your lips seem bruised, and your eyes are really dark"_ Brittany couldn't help but smile as the brunette's gaze averted from hers at that, Santana blushing furiously at her words. But Brittany kept going _"You look turned on… the boy left you hanging?_" Brittany said, her face inches from the Latina.

_"N..No, I Just… I wasn't feeling too well_" What are you doing, don't tell her that!

_"You know, this feeling you get in the pit of your stomach, getting you all hot, and keeping you from breathing properly…that's normal. Don't run away when you feel that._" Brittany was enjoying this so much, the younger girl was like putty in her hands. Teasing Santana about orgasms, and enjoying watching the girl blush she continued: _"And it gets better, if you don't run, it's amazing really…but you know, it's hard to keep it down, that's why , by the looks of you…I should be the one concerned about not being able to sleep tonight, because of you._" At this point Santana's breaths were ragged, her heart felt like It was going to explode if it didn't calm down, and she was SO hot.

The Latina's eyes were focused on the blondes legs, so close to her, and the blonde's breath coming hotly against her cheek. She couldn't stand it anymore.

_"Leave me alone, I'm going to bed."_ She had to get out of here, this was too much. She was aching, she could feel herself clench. And the blonde didn't even touch her.

As the Latina sped upstairs and entered her room, Brittany climbed slowly each stair, smiling to herself. She wondered if Santana had ever had an orgasm, the girl was hot, but kinda young… Shaking the thoughts away, she tried focusing on something else, but the dampness in her panties was making it difficult.

It was past 2am now, Santana had taken a shower and was now lying in her bed, shifting nervously. The blonde's words still ringing in her ears. _What the fuck is she doing? Why is she talking to me about getting off! I'm a big birl, I know!_

The truth was Santana was lying. She knew of course what an orgasm was, in theory. She had heard people talking about it and all. But she never actually had one. Or she didn't know. She had never had sex with Puck, not yet . She was definitely thinking about it though…yeah. And touching herself, that she did, does, a lot. It feels pretty good, but she never managed to actually 'finish' anything, something always seems to throw her off.

Brittany's words that night fucking annoyed her. She was not a little girl. The bonde always seemed to look at her with this condescending look, like she is so much wiser and knows it all. She's 3 years older than me, and basta.

Shifting again in her bed, facing the window the Latina sighed deeply, she had been so aroused, never in her life had anything or anyone turned her on that much. Am I weird? Is this normal? Shaking her head, the latina settle on NO, this is not normal, and yes this is weird because she is your brother's girlfriend.

Her brain and her eyes not taking it anymore, the latina fell asleep, her mind full of thoughts of a certain pair of panties.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bright light was peeking through her window, making Santana close her eyes more tightly and taking in a deep breath. Saturday. That meant cheerios practice, and basically nothing else. She turned her head to look at her clock, 9am. She had time, practice didn't start before 11am.

_"Ooooh…yeah.._" Santana knitted her eyebrows together, what was that..

_"Fuck, Esteban right there…_" Ohmygod, this isn't happening. The latina's eyes grew wide, as she shifted in her bed..what are these walls made off?

_"You like that baby_?" Santana's face contorted in disgust as she heard her borther, this was an awful way to wake up, at least for her.

_"Fuck yeah, don't stop..I need..lower…yeah there!_" Fuck, Santana was getting hot all of a sudden, hearing Brittany moan like that, it was so fucking sexy… she wished she was the cause of those moans…Santana wondering if it would be that wrong for her to at least enjoy herself a little bit, her hand starting to head down her body, stopping at the top of her panties…

_"Oh yes…yes…faster!_" Fuck it. Santana couldn't take it anymore, letting her hand go where she needed it the most. Letting out a relieved sigh as her finger brushed her clit..and moaning feeling how wet she was. Picking up a rhythm the latina rubbed herself fast, feeling her muscles tense and her body shake…

_"Yes! Esteban!"_ The brunette heard Brittany coming and moaning, but at the moment she heard her brother's name , she knew it was over for her. Well, so much for that. Shit.

Now she had to start her day completely frustrated and horny.

* * *

A/N: Hum... well poor Santana! English is not my first language so feel free to tell me about any mistakes or anything! And reviews are looove of course!

Any ideas to go on with all the teasing? I have a few so, it should be fun for a little while! Tell me what you all think! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites...i'm new to whole writing thing and i'm still trying to figure out how everything works around here, but i guess all your reactions means i'm doing okay for now! :-)

I'll definitely use your ideas in the next chapters!

For now just a little fun think that popped into my mind while working!

Enjoy ;-)

* * *

Cheerios practice was so tiring. Even though it was mid-september, the weather was still really hot and made it hard to practice in the sun.

Santana only wished for one thing, get back home, put on a bikini and chill by the pool.

Waving Quinn goodbye, screaming an "I'll call you!"she headed to her house.

Arriving by the porch, she noticed her parent's car was there, but not her brother's. Not giving it much though she entered the house.

It was so still inside, her parents or her brother and Brittany nowhere to be seen. Finally some alone time.

Heading upstairs she took a quick shower and put her favorite bikini on. Grabbing a towel she made her way downstairs, already wishing to be lying in the sun.

That's when she hear music playing, a few guitar notes. And then she heard a soft voice singing along the music. She knew the song, and the voice was perfect on it.

_I'm not a stupid girl_

_Don't call me stupid_

Brittany. And now she can sing? And play guitar? Santana thought while walking towards the voice, realizing it came for the yard. And then she saw her.

The blonde girl was sitting by the side of the pool, her feet hanging inside the water, playing the song a few times from the start, obviously still learning how to play it. Her back was to Santana. So the Latina took her time to study the girl's frame from behind. This time, Brittany was wearing a light blue bikini, her hair pulled up in a loose bun. Damn her neck is so long, and looks so soft… I wonder how it would feel like to kiss her there, would she like it…would she moan like she did this morning…Wow. Stop that.

Brittany was now humming the song, trying to find the chords on the guitar; the brunette noticed she was holding what looked to be like a rolled cigarette between the fingers of her right hand.

Santana took a step forward but her foot got caught in a chair, making the blonde slightly jump and turn her head quickly.

Noticing the Latina, Brittany just smiled sweetly _"Hey_" Santana was sure she never heard the blonde use such a sweet voice. At least not with her.

_"Where's my brother? Have you seen my parents?_" Not even bothering to be nice to the blonde anymore, the Latina spoke harshly.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, not caring about the cheerio's rudeness.

"Esteban took you parents to the airport; they're going I don't know where for some sort of reunion, I don't know I didn't really listen." Brittany finished her sentence, turning her back to the Latina again, and taking a drag from what Santana was now sure was not a cigarette.

Letting out the smoke she'd been holding, Brittany continued with a smile _"I guess it's just you and me for a while"_

Santana just looked at the blonde and laid her towel on the long chair beside Brittany.

_"What are you smoking?_" The brunette asked, already knowing the answer, but feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

_"What do you think I'm smoking?_" Brittany asked back with the same sweet voice, turning her head a little towards the other girl.

_"Pot._" Santana stated. Looking at the blonde's lips as they once again released a good amount of white smoke.

Brittany nodded as if Santana was a student who just got a correct answer. She smiled, and stood up. As she did so, Santana couldn't help but look down at her body, damn her ass. Brittany turned around, and sat down on the chair facing Santana, putting her guitar next to her, and catching the brunette's stare. Deciding to let it pass, and not teasing the Latina about it. Later.

Santana was now lying back on the chair, her head slightly turned towards Brittany. The blonde was watching her, taking in her appearance. The cheerio wore a black bikini that showed her curves perfectly. Her whole body was tanned, having this caramel color. Brittany wondered if she'd taste like caramel too. Licking her lips at the thought the blonde let her eyes wander up to the other girl's breasts… damn, she's only seventeen and she has the most wonderfully round and kissable boobs I've ever seen…

Santana watched Brittany and felt her cheeks turn red again under her intense gaze. She cleared her throat, making Brittany eyes avert from her a turn towards the pool.

Looking back at Santana, Brittany extended her hand, and with an almost daring smirk asked " _Have you ever tried it?"_

She really does think I'm some kind of baby.

Sighing, Santana replied looking at the blunt in the other girls hand _" Yes, but I didn't feel anything. Doesn't work on me."_

Hearing those ridiculous words Brittany let out a chuckle, showing her white teeth and smiling brightly. _" Ah, believe me, it works on everybody. Show me how you smoke, we'll see what you do wrong."_ For Brittany that was supposed to be nice and helpful, but Santana once again felt like she was treated like a child.

The Latina rose from the chair, and settled on a sitting position, sighing deeply at the blondes "big girl" attitude, she took the blunt in her hand and brought it to her lips.

The blonde watched intently, and couldn't help but feel jealous of the rolled joint. Those lips are so fucking full, I'd love to bite on them just a little..

Santana inhaled a little and released the smoke almost instantly. _"No, no, no. Honey, if you want to feel something you'll actually have to smoke._" Brittany told her smiling.

_"I am smoking!"_ Santana was getting tired of this attitude. She's not my mother, nor my sister for crying out loud!

_"Oh no you're not. What you're doing is barely even trying. It's like kissing without tongue, you're missing everything!"_ At the blonde's comparison, Santana felt her stomach turn; did she have to talk about kissing?

Focusing on not looking at the blondes lips, the Latina replied _"Alright. Show me then._"Raising her chin, as if challenging the other.

Brittany just stood up and sat besides Santana "Gladly" she stated, taking the blunt back between her fingers and taking a deep drag, exaggerating her inhalation to show Santana how it's done. She kept the smoke inside for a few seconds, and then slowly let out her breath. "There, do this."

Well, ok. Maybe I didn't do that before.

Taking the joint again, Santana tried to imitate what she just saw, feeling the smoke fill her lungs.

_" Keep it in"_ She heard Brittany say, so she obeyed. Looking at the blondes eyes after a second, she saw the blonde nod, and taking it as a signal released the smoke coughing a little.

Instantly Santana felt her head turn a little, a good feeling of_ I don't care about nothing right now_ invade her.

_"Fuck…_" The cheerio gasped.

_"Yeah, told ya. It's all about doing it right_" Brittany felt a little proud of herself, her first high thanks to me. Uh, I'd like to witness another kind of high with her.

Santana took another drag slowly, catching the drift quickly. She looked at the blonde, who was looking at her. The latina couldn't help but think about earlier that morning, hearing the blonde moan, and cry out as she reached climax.

She looked at the other girl's lips, and bringing her eyes to meet blue ones she heard herself say

_" You know, I heard you."_ WHAT? Shut up, idiot! Now what?

_"Yeah that, it's a song I've been meaning to learn…"_ Mistaking herself, Brittany replied softly, glad that this was turning into an actual conversation.

Shaking her head, Santana interrupted _"No, not that. I heard you, this morning"_ The blunt was definitely making her say things she would never dare say normally. But feeling completely at ease right now, she looked at the blondes eyes. Watching as Brittany slowly understood what she meant. Mouthing an 'O'.

Brittany just continued staring at Santana, looking deeply in her eyes, trying to figure out what the brunette wanted her to say.

Santana was feeling lightheaded, and couldn't control her mouth.

_"Was it that good?"_ That slipped. Santana retained from covering her mouth with her hands.

_"What, you think I faked it?"_ Brittany replied chuckling. Not knowing how to take what the Latina just said. _Let's try something._

_"Your Brother's good._" Santana's face grew red, and her eyes went straight to the floor, as she knitted her eyebrows.

Okay so that threw her off. Noted. Brittany was still trying to understand the other girl.

_"But you know, someone going down on you does feel good anyway._" The blonde tried to gain the cheerio's attention once again, taking the blunt from her and smoking a little.

Santana didn't look at her, but bit her lip, deep in thought.

"_Wait, you don't know"_ Brittany realized and a little chuckle escaped her lips.

Santana shot her head towards her, staring angrily at her. How does she do that? Talking to me normally for a second and then the other throwing this at my face.

Santana's head was feeling all weird, and she found no snarky comment to say. Once again her mouth was faster than her brain and she admitted softly _"No, i.. nobody's ever done that to me"_

_"Ah well, you'll see. I don't want to spoil you, so you'll just have to try it"_ Oh yeah, I'll just ask the next person I see, excuse would you go down on me please? Sure. Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

_"Wait a second, let me get something straight. Nobody's ever eaten you out, I get that, you're still young. But, you do know what if feels like to come, right?"_ Brittany was getting curious by now, and horny. The whole idea of Santana being a virgin on so many things was awfully exiting. I shouldn't be thinking that. So not.

Santana blushed once again, and started to stand up, not being able to answer that one.

Brittany quickly stood up and caught her elbow _"Wait"_ Feeling the blonde's soft hand on her, Santana looked up in the blonde's eyes. _"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was a boundary…"_ Brittany felt self conscious now for pushing the other girls buttons.

_"Don't be, it's just… I think the pot is making me feel weird, I just want to lay down a little"_ Lie.

Santana couldn't stand it anymore, talking about that with Brittany had gotten her insanely hot. And insanely nervous. She realized that even though both girls only had a few years of difference, a lot happens in those years, especially regarding the…sex matter. It didn't bother Santana to talk about it. But what did bother her, was that feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got every time Brittany had said ' eat you out', and the flashed of images of blonde hair between her legs… that was too much. So she decided that leaving was the best solution.

Brittany was left alone, taking the final drag of the joint; she sat back down, took the guitar and started playing again.

_I'm not a stupid girl_

_Don't call me stupid_

_I'm just a hungry girl_

_And you taste so sweet_

_And you taste **so** sweet._

* * *

_A/N: Okay here it is! The song is Don't try to fool me by Miss li. I just pictured Brittany singing it perfectly._

_Next chapter should be a lot more heated. Let me know what you think and give me ideas, this is fun! 3_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Read & Review (Please?)

Here goes...enjoy!

* * *

Santana found herself once again pacing in her room. Trying to calm down the beating of her heart.

Could she just stop asking me all that stuff? I mean I know I don't have a lot of experience about all this, but she could at least give me some credit. But..fuck..she's right. I don't know how if fucking feels to come. And I can't even blame Puck, I can't do it myself either… Something must not be right about me, maybe I'm broken? Oh god, what if I actually cannot come. I read somewhere that some people just physically don't.

At this point Santana's brain was spinning and she was glad smoke wasn't coming out of her ears, as she really felt like she might explode from thinking too much.

Alright. Calm down. A problem always has a solution. Thinking about it a little, she grabbed her phone and sent a text.

"Hey, do you wanna come over tonight? My parents are out! ;-)" Sighing hopefully she pressed send.

Throwing her phone on her bed, she looked at the clock on her night table. 5pm. That leaves enough time to take a shower, do my nails, my hair, and dress.

Santana went to put some music on, when she heard her ringtone. Pressing play on her stereo, she turned to see the answer. "Neat, I'll be there around 7pm. Can't wait."

The latina smiled to herself, and went to the bathroom to take a long needed shower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Brittany decided to head back inside, the weather was getting chilly and she wanted to practice a little. Now that she was sure Santana wouldn't suddenly appear out of nowhere, nor Esteban and the parents.

Going upstairs just to change in comfortable sweats that she always wears to dance, she headed back down.

Stopping slightly when she heard music from Santana's room, and water pouring down in the bathroom.

Pushing away the thoughts of the latina's tanned body under the water. With her head thrown back, her raven hair falling down her shoulders…and those sinfully round breasts. Damn, what she would do to touch them…Oops. Got carried away again.

Brittany shook her head, and went downstrais, she put some bumpy music and began dancing. Wanting to focus on something, anything else than the forbidden Brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana took her time. Letting the hot water run down her neck, and shoulders, sighing deeply at the relieving sensation. She washed her hair, and applied conditioner. She still couldn't help but think about the blonde…

The latina wondered why the blonde seemed to enjoy teasing her. She kind of wished that they had started off differently, this way maybe she could have asked real questions to the dancer, maybe getting some advice. After all, she didn't have any sisters, barely saw her mother and Quinn was too much of a prude to even pronounce the word sex. Yeah, Brittany could have helped her, if she wasn't that annoying. Besides, Santana knew perfectly well that the things she wanted to do with Brittany where far from what a sister or a friend should want to do.

God, stop. Nothing will happen. You are not a lesbian AND she is your brother's girlfriend for Christ's sake. Stop.

Getting out of the shower, Santana pulled her hair up in a towel for a while, then letting it fall back down. She grabbed her coconut body lotion and started applying it softly on her legs, her calves, her thighs, then continuing no her stomach, and her lower back, going up the her breasts, palming them so the cream would go everywhere. And finishing with her arms.

The Latina applied her face cream and washed her hands, lokking at herself in the mirror. She thought for awhile about what to do with her hair. Deciding it looked great natural, she just put a towel around her and got out of the bathroom to go back to her room to dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was breathless. Ok, I need to practice more.

She had been spinning and jumping and turning for a good 40minutes and decided it was enough for a day. Cursing under her breath because she normally would go on for 2 hours without stoping.

The blonde was sweaty and felt like taking a shower. She quickly ran upstairs, and went to the bathroom. She could still smell the coconut lotion Santana had applied, and felt an instant shot of arousal going straight between her legs. Brittany started to remove her shirt, but realized there were no towels inside, and she had no idea where to find them.

Sighing deeply, she straightened her shirt back on and headed for Santana's door to ask her.

The music was still loudly playing through the door, she has good taste she thought hearing Micheal Jackson's Dirty Diana.

Knocking twice, Brittany waited for a while, but quickly realized that the Latina would never hear her over the music. Taking a breath, she decided to just go in and apologize later.

She pushed the door open, only to see Santana. Back turned, facing the wall, she was only wearing a pair of black lace panties. Black is so her colour. Santana was trying to snap on her matching bra. But failing and starting to grow frustrated.

Brittany just stayed quiet and enjoyed the show. She took her time whatching the Brunette's ass. Small, full and round, just perfect she thought. She also looked at her legs, that looked so strong because of cheerleading. Brittany almost whimpered thinking of those legs around her hips, or her face. The blonde was suddenly very aware of the fact, that she was still completely sweaty from dancing, and she was growing increasingly hot watching the Latina…not to mention the dampness between her legs.

Deciding to end Santana's misery, and her own, Brittany launched rapidly forward and before the Latina could say anything, grabbed the ends of her bra saying _"Let me help you"._

Santana's whole body froze, feeling the blondes fingers graze her skin. And her hot breath on her shoulders.

Once her body could move again, Santana jumped to the right with a little sream, trying to cover herself, but to Brittany's great pleasure, failing.

_"What the Hell! Fuck…Brittany! What..What..?_" Now I'm stuttering, really? Fuck, what is she doing here. Is this what a heart attack feels like? Santana's breath was rapid and heavy.

Brittany chuckled, finding the cheerio cute in her shyness.

_"Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before you know.."_ Brittany tried to explain, but almost palmed her forehead noticing how wrong that sounded.

_"I mean, I'm a girl. You don't need to hide yourself"_ Brittany said smirking. And please, _don't_.

_"I don't care! I don't know you! Turn around!"_ Santana almost screamed, not even knowing why, as she knew Brittany was right, and her own attitude was turning things weird.

Brittany pulled both her hands in the hair, as if surrending and gently turned around.

Santana let out a relieved sigh. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the blondes ass, her cheeks turning red. Pulling out of her trance, she quickly grabbed something to wear. Throwing on a shirt and a pair leggings.

_"Okay, you can turn around_" Santana said in a murmur.

Brittany turned around, grinning _" You shouldn't be ashamed of your body. From what I've seen._" Her grin turned into a big smile as she saw the latina blushing furiously.

Finally letting out a real laugh at the brunette's attitude, Brittany tried to make Santana at ease.

_"So, what's the big occasion here? I see you're getting all dolled up"_ The blonde said, pointing to the outfit on Santana's bed.

"_I invited my boyfriend over. The parents are out..so..yeah._" Santana shifted nervously on her feet.

At that, Brittany felt a pang of jealousy. Is it jealousy? Ah, interesting. Just thinking of a boy being with Santana, it just…didn't feel right. Still, Brittany hid it perfectly and smiled at Santana knowingly, nodding as if understanding something the brunette hadn't even said.

_"Tonight's a big night?"_ She tried to get some information.

Santana's brows furrowed. Like she felt…guilty (?) of talking about Puck with Brittany.

_"I..uh…I don't know._" God, there it is again. I just can't feel relaxed while talking about this with her.

_"Ah…I know a perfect way to know if you want something to happen or not_" Brittany winked, and looked down between the latina's legs.

Santana gasped loudly as she understood what the blonde meant. Settling her brown eyes in blue ones and seeing playfulness, she let out a nervous chuckle, and she felt more at ease.

_"So?"_ Brittany asked again, wanting to know now.

Santana's eyes looked down, her blushed increased but she nodded nonetheless. Silently telling Brittany, that yes she was waxed.

Oh, dear god. Brittany thought gulping. Not realizing her eyes where still attached to the spot between the brunette's legs.

Santana cleared her throat, feeling nervous.

_"Yeah, so..hum. I don't know if I should tell you the usual speech about this"_ Brittany felt nervous too, she so didn't want the cheerio to do something she'd regret. And, she didn't want the cheerio to do anything with anyone, at all, ever.

_"No you don't. I've heard it a million times. Unless you have something actually usefull to tell me?"_ Santana sat down on her bed, genuinely intrigued.

Brittany eyes met the latinas's a gave it a thought.

_"What do you wanna know?_" Maybe I can actually help her.

_"How do I come?_" Santana let out almost instantly, bitting her bottom lip when she heard the words leave her lips.

Brittany let out a loud chuckle, not expecting this. Here I was thinking she would ask me how to do a blow job.

"_Well hum…when you're with the guy, he will make you come…so.. you kind of only have to enjoy_" Brittany tried to explain to the brunette, who was saring at her intently?

_"Yeah..but, that never works."_ Santana shrugged her shoulders and lowered her gaze.

Brittany wanted nothing more to just take the latina in her arms and hug her tighly, seeing how depressed she looked.

_"Oh well… what does he do to you?_" Brittany took a a few steps forward and took a seat beside the other girl.

Santana looked at her, turning bright red again. Considering whether or not to tell her.

_"Hum…well, he kind of puts his hand between my legs, and then…"_ This is hard. Santana gulped, not looking the blonde in the eye, but feeling the other girl's stare on her. _"He…rubs me"._

_"Okay well..that feels good right?_"Brittany asked enthousiastic, glad that she was having a conversation with Santana, and that said conversation was turning her on, so fucking much.

Santana nodded.

"_Where exactly does he rubs you?_" Brittany asked, wondering if maybe the boy just didn't have a clue.

_"Kind of around..you know._" Santana said, making a wide circular motion with her hand, above her legs. Brittany knitted her eyebrows together. Around? What?

_"Hum..no I don't know. Around what? Where?_" Brittany asked insisting. And determined on helping the brunette.

Santana just didn't know what to do now. What should I do, take my pants off and show her?

Brittany noticed how the brunette was struggling.

_"Okay, you know what, just give me a sec and I'll show you."_ Brittany stood up, and ran to the bathroom. She freshened up a little, and pulled her hair in a loose ponytail.

She went back to Santana's bedroom, where the cheerio was still waiting, sitting on the bed and playing nervously with her fingers.

Brittany got in, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, i love to know what you think or thought might happen! I wanted this to be a very long chapter, but decided on parting it in two.

So there, i'm leaving you guys hanging on that. ;-) Don't get too pissed, there's more to come! ( no pun intended!)

3


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks again for the alerts/favs! And for the reviews obviously! They keep me going!

I don't know what I prefer though, writing about Brittany teasing Santana and vice versa or teasing you guys with wait! haha

Just to respond to a question one of you asked: Brittany's feelings for Esteban and her whole sexuality will be explained in one of the next chapters!

Anyway, here goooes!

Enjoy!

And of course, read and review!

* * *

Okay. Take a deep breath. This has to stay under control. Brittany was still wondering why she proposed to actually _show_ the Latina how to come. How am I supposed to do that now? Fucking mouth.

Brittany looked at Santana, her gaze was on the floor, and she was sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed. Brittany thought about it for a second, and decided to play it cool. After all I'm more experienced, so it's only normal that I help her. Nothing weird about that.

Taking a deep breath, Brittany went to sit on the bed also Indian style facing the Latina.

Seeing how Brittany was seated, Santana turned slightly, also facing the blonde. Both girls were now both on the bed, face each other, knees almost touching.

_"Alright. So first you have to tell me what he does."_ The blonde's gaze was fixed on the Latina's eyes, watching her intently, showing her purpose.

_"Ok_" Said Santana in a soft voice, like a whisper. The brunette sighed deeply, trying to find the words and the courage to share something she had never shared with anyone. And doing it now, with an almost perfect stranger…who she was unexpectedly having the hots for. .weird.

_"So, in general we like…make out for a while. And then things get heated so we end up laying on a bed or a couch or the back of a car…and hands start roaming._" Santana's eyes were staying on her hands, as her face grew redder as she spoke.

_"Santana. Relax, girl. I'm not your mother. I won't judge you. Come on, I'm here to help!_" Brittany smiled widely trying to put the younger girl at ease.

This seemed to have the desired effect on Santana. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she continued.

_"Yeah, so it depends really. Sometimes he starts touching my breasts, that feels good, then he goes lower, to my..hum…"_

Brittany was growing impatient, and smiled at the girl's awkwardness.

_"What? Your Vajayjay? Pussy? Crotch? Moist cavity between your legs? Take your pick!_" Brittany laughed, and the Latina followed easily, feeling a lot more confident as the blonde put her at ease.

_"Yeah, he touches my** pussy**. He kind of just rubs me, with his hand open._" Santana saw as Brittany's eyes narrowed about to ask the same question she did earlier. Before she could, the Latina found the courage to show her.

_"Here exactly. That's where he rubs."_ The Brunette put her right hand on her, between her legs, showing a vague area, and certainly not the right one.

Brittany felt a lot hotter than she should, eyes set on the Latina's crotch. Wanting her own hand to replace the darker one. Stop thinking like that.

_"Okay, so that's a start. Now, is this place your showing me, where you touch you?"_ Brittany boldly asked, and tried to make a point.

_"Not exactly._" Santana blushed at the blonde's last question. I was not prepared for that. Her answer did not satisfy Brittany.

_"You gotta help me out here!_" Brittany said letting out an exasperated sigh.

_"Alright! Alright! God, stay calm._" The Latina smiled at the other girl's interest.

_"I touch myself higher. Here."_ With her words, Santana's forefinger slightly brushed the area over her clit. She shivered a little, the brunette was only wearing lace panties and thin leggings, so there was little fabric between her finger and her. She realized at this moment, that the conversation was actually turning her on. She was too focused on her shame to realize until now, but the shivers she had felt while showing the blonde where he touched herself clearly indicated that she was horny. The urge to press her finger against her again was hard to suppress.

Brittany noticed how Santana's brain seemed to spiral out of control after she had slightly but surely touched a sensitive area. Could she be turned on? The blonde sure knew that the current conversation with the cheerio was arousing her, she could feel it. And besides, the brunette's naivety and innocence was such a turn on.

_"Where exactly?_" Brittany decided to confirm her thoughts, and there was only one way.

_"There."_ Oblivious to the blonde's little game, Santana proceeded to show her again. Once again brushing her finger against her clit and trying to hold back the little moan that threatened to escape her lips.

Brittany smiled to herself. Definitely, she is turned on. _Wanky._

_"Have you told 'what's his name', to touch you there? specifically."_ Brittany asked trying to concentrate on the actual purpose of the conversation. Besides, getting horny as hell and wanting to show Santana properly how an orgasm felt.

_"Well…no. I always thought he would just kind of get there at some point._" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

_"That's where you're wrong honey. It doesn't come along if you don't go get it._" Brittany said snapping her fingers in front of the Latina's face.

_"Lesson number 1: Always tell the guy, or girl, what you want / like."_ Brittany grinned as Santana's gaze met hers when she said 'or girl'.

_"Lesson number 2: Go for your own orgasm, to wait for the guy to be kind enough to give it to you. You deserve it, so go for it."_ The blonde was actually pretty proud of herself.

Santana on the other hand felt frustrated. And she showed it, as she shook her head, bit her lip and knitted her eyebrows together, letting out a deep breath.

_"What's wrong?_" Asked Brittany, not understand the sudden change of attitude.

_"Look, I know that I should tell Puck. But that not the point, even when I do it to myself, I can't manage to make myself come. I told you"_ Jesus, doesn't she get it by now?

Brittany suddenly felt confused, that was totally another issue. Of course, she hadn't thought about that at all. Damn I'm stupid. She must be feeling even more ashamed now.

_"Okay, okay. Hum I'm sorry. I forgot about that."_ Brittany touched the Latina's knee gently. And smiled at her, waiting for Santana to let her continue.

_"Let me start again."_ Brittany asked hopefully. Santana just nodded.

_"So, the problem here is not really when you're with your boyfriend."_ She just couldn't say his name. Santana nodded again.

_"Then what we need to talk about, is pleasuring yourself._" Brittany said matter of faclty.

Santana couldn't get used to the blonde's forwardness, and slightly blushed again, but nodded, determined to find a solution to her problem.

_"You just told me where you touch yourself, and I'm sure you know that is the right place. So, what happens when you rub this spot for a while?_" Brittany tried to understand what was wrong, and when it went wrong.

_"It feels really good._" Santana said, clearly not helping the blonde.

_"And then?_" Brittany insisted. God, this is going to take all night.

_"It…I get…like really really hot…and there's this feeling, it almost hurts but in a good way…and then it just flies away._" Santana's voice was the perfect mirror of her feelings, her voice dropped at the end of the sentence, and she looked so pissed.

_"But do you stop touching, or do you like change the rhythm or something?_" Brittany asked expertly.

_"Change rhythm? No…I don't know, it's..uh…hard to…hum.. when..this feeling comes"_ Furrowing her eyebrow, Santana tried to explain.

Now I think I got it. It hit Brittany like lightening. She's so concentrated on getting off that she forgets to enjoy herself. To just let go of everything. Let her fingers do the work, without trying to control how fast or hard they go. To just let her be overwhelmed by the feeling.

_"Do you really want me to help you?_" Brittany asked, this time more serious. If she says yes, I am tutoring her on this.

Santana felt a little shot of fear deep inside her, she didn't understand what Brittany meant, so she decided to just play along. I want to come. She nodded.

_"Sit back in the bed, make yourself comfortable._" Santana did as she was told, sitting back against the pillows of her bead, against the headboard.

Brittany was still sitting on the other side of the bed, but she turned to face the Latina once more. Trying to concentrate on not letting her own arousal show. Stay in control of the situation.

"_Now, close your eyes. Think about anything that turns you on._" Your voice, Santana thought. She tried to direct her thoughts to Puck, but all she could think about was being in this room, with Brittany talking to her about getting off. Santana could feel her arousal, she could feel the dampness between her legs, and it was getting worse and worse.

_"Show me again. Where you touch yourself_" The blonde trying to control her voice, not letting it sound shaky or any less confident. But the truth was, she was so utterly and completely gone by now. Santana's eyes were closed, and that allowed Brittany to just look at the Latina. With her loose shirt falling off her right shoulder, and her tight tight leggings, that hung her body so amazingly.

And that mouth. God.

Santana's eyes almost darted open when she heard the blonde's command. What? Does she want me to touch myself in front of her?

But her arousal was stronger, not wanting to say no. She just started running her hand down her stomach, on her thighs, caressing lightly, and then let her hand rest between her legs, waiting for the blonde's sweet voice again.

Brittany's breath was coming in short puffs, as she watched the brunette's hand. Wishing it to be hers. Stay calm.

_"Use just two fingers."_ The blonde said, voice shaking slightly.

Santana obliged, letting only her two longest fingers stay on herself, mouth falling slightly agape at the whole situation. Situation that was making her incredibly hot.

_"Rub it, that spot."_ Brittany whispered. It was getting more and more difficult for her to keep her resolve. Her vision and her mind blurred from desire.

Santana almost instantly started rubbing up and down the area covering her clit. Whimpering at the shot of deep arousal in her body. Going slowly, she kept going up and down, up and down, her breath becoming faster and shorter.

_"Do circles around it_" Brittany was glad Santana couldn't see her. Her eyes were dark as the night, and couldn't be turned apart from in-between the Latina's legs. The blonde was lost in her trance, with only one mission on her mind.

Santana's breath caught in her throat as she hear Brittany. She had never done that before. It can't hurt to try. Following the blonde's demand, Santana started tracing wide circles around her clit, a soft moan escaping her lips and making her blush at the sound.

Brittany almost couldn't stop her own moan when she heard the cherrio's sound. I want more of that. She is so fucking hot right now.

_"Tight. Hum..tight circles."_ Brittany blushed at her words, and took a glance to the brunette's face, making sure her eyes were still close, and sighing relieved when she saw they were.

Santana's fingers proceeded to do tight circles around her now swollen clit. That made her gasp and moan more loudly this time, making Brittany smile proudly. Not enough, the blonde thought.

_"Press harder, Santana."_ Brittany urged, not quite believing how deep and aroused her voice sounded. She could feel the Latina was close, and wanted to throw her over the edge, to show her she could come on her own. Well, not exactly. But still.

Santana pushed her fingers harder against herself, and continued rubbing in tight circles, the feeling was insanely good. She had never felt that good, and Brittany's voice was having an amazing effect on her, turning her on even more.

_"Fuck…._" The brunette whispered at a particularly strong pang of pleasure shot through her. Brittany grinned and whispered

"That's right baby, keep going.." The blondes words came out naturally, she said them without even noticing. Santana was aware though, of the sweet nickname the older girl gave her, and that just encouraged her to keep going, the blonde's voice bringing her closer and closer to the unknown edge.

Santana's breathing was rapid and uncoordinated; her eyes were tightly shut, as if she thought that by opening them, everything would stop. Her fingers kept moving around and over her bud. Brittany noticed the slight change of rhythm in the brunette's fingers, they slowed down just a little, as Santana seemed to knit her eyebrows together more, and whimpering at a feeling the blonde couldn't place. Sensing how Santana's whole body was trying to find the pleasure again, not understand what had gone through the Latina's mind, the blonde jumped in the help the Latina. I'm_** not**_ letting this go.

Brittany inched forward the brunette, her face inches from the younger girl's, not touching her, but still watching intently as her hand moved against her pussy.

_"Don't stop"_ Brittany whispered hotly in the brunette's ear. Santana moaned at the sudden closeness of the other girl, and turned her face towards the blonde, not opening her eyes, but letting her forehead fall against Brittany's. They could feel each other breaths against their lips.

Brittany's word got Santana going again, the blonde could see her fingers moving faster.

_"Faster"_ The blonde husked in an incredibly sexy voice. Brittany could feel herself clench as she watched the younger girl near the end.

_"Brittany…I'm…uh…"_ Santana was losing herself, never in her life had she ever lost her control that way.

_"Spread your legs, let me see you_" Brittany felt as if she was going mad at the situation, completely lost in the other girl's sounds of pleasure, and in her body's response to it. Santana moaned, and spread her legs without even thinking about it. Brittany had to restrain herself from straddling the brunette and scissor her until she screamed her name. This was a _torture._

_"Oh..Fuck…Britt…I…"_ Squeezing her eyes shut even more, Santana could feel her whole body start to shake, as her fingers still continued their work under the blonde's stare.

"_Come for me Santana_" Brittany whispered the words, almost daring the brunette to hear them and follow their lead. The blonde watched as the cheerio's fingers stroked her pussy furiously, forgetting completely about circles or squares or anything, just pleasuring herself. That's what I wanted to see.

_"Fuck…Fuck..oh..OH!_" Santana's entire body tensed suddenly, her fingers still rubbing, she let out a high pitched little scream, her breathing faster than ever. She kept rubbing herself, riding out her very first orgasm, as she let out little whimpers of pleasure every time she grazed her now over sensitive clit.

Brittany's face was inches apart from the Latina's, watching the girl come had certainly been amazing. But now, all the blonde could think about was how wrong that was. She had let herself got carried away. Santana's body, smell and fucking whimpers were just too much to hold back on. And her own body was on fire, begging for release. Brittany eyed the Latina up and down, wishing she could return the favor, knowing she couldn't, wouldn't. Ever. Brittany bit her lip and quickly stood up, getting out of the bed and running to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Santana's eyes shot open as she felt the bed dip next to her, she could only catch Brittany back as she stormed out of her room. Still recovering from her mind-blowing first climax, she tried to call out to the blonde,

_"Wait!...Thanks.."_

Thanks indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok...so yeah. Hum. I liked writing that. Did you guys like it?

Coming up soon:

Next Santana/Brittany encounter after the bedroom-incident.

Brittany struggling with her feelings.

Santana getting knew information about Brittany

And of course...a lot of teasing!

Reviews, thoughts, comments, anything you wanna see happen?

Till next time! 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love to know what you think about the story or the writing, it's constructive and helps me a lot!

I hope i'm not letting you down with what you want to happen, but i also want to surprise you! Its not fun otherwise!

To those who wondered if they'd bother me by reviewing every chapter? Hell to the no! Please do! :-)

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Read and Review!

En- to the - Joy!

* * *

Brittany couldn't calm down her breathing. She kept looking at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Panting and cheeks flushed. Oh God, so much for staying in control.

It had been a long time since she had been so aroused by something or someone, she could litteraly feel herself throbbing, her whole body aching , hoping to find some kind of release. Fuck, I wish Esteban was around, that would have helped.

Sighing deeply and running a hand through her hair, she decided on taking a long shower to try and assess what had just happened. You were suppose to teach her, not almost jump her and act so damn horny.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Santana was still on her bed, panting heavily, hair scattered on her pillow, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Fuck _me_. That was amazing.

The brunette let out a little chuckle not quite believing how good she had felt, and pushing away the little voice in her head telling her how wrong it was for her to have experienced that with her brother's girlfriend. But she was so into it too, the latina thought. I couldn't actually see her, but –oh god- I felt it. Her hot breath against my face, her coming closer to me, asking me to spread my legs…Santana felt a jolt of pleasure shake her at the memory. Jesus, she was so hot.

As Santana was still trying to get her brain to work again, and manage to get out of bed and process everything, her phone buzzed._ Puck_. Fuck.

I completely forgot.

The Brunette took her phone, reading the message appearing on screen "I"ll be there in 20min."

Santana gasped, and hurried out of bed, deciding on not taking another shower, just change clothes. It couldn't hurt anyway to see Puck. Maybe a little more foreplay with him would be great, now she knew she wasn't broken, and could come. She'd try it more intently with Puck. _Go for it_, she heard Brittany's voice replaying in her head.

The Cheerio settled on wearing a pair boyfriend jeans, and a black tank top, sexy but simple, perfect she thought. Her make up was natural, just a little black eyeliner and blush, but nothing more. Her hair was falling in wide curls on her shoulders. Puck wouldn't resist. Santana hoped her brother wouldn't arrive before Puck, knowing that he certainly wouldn't approve of her having her boyfriend over for the night. Hoping that Puck could sneak in and her brother wouldn't even realize, Santana turned on her computer and waited for a few more minutes for her boyfriend to arrive.

XxXxXxXxX

Brittany got out of the shower, feeling a lot more relaxed. She had taken her time in the shower, thinking about it for a while, before letting her hand wander down her body and enjoy herself. Fuck it, she thought. I'm so damn horny, I need this. As soon as her hand rested on her center she gasped feeling how wet she was. The blonde started rubbing tight circles on her clit, doing exactly what she had told Santana to do, picturing the Brunette's long fingers . Not bothering to take it slow, needing her release she pushed harder, and rubbed faster until her whole body shacked and tensed. Brittany tried to muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth as she muttered little "Fucks" coming down of her climax. This is not supposed to happen.

Trying to think about anything else, Brittany finished showering and got out quickly. Grabbing a towel, she went to Esteban's room to change and relax before going downstairs . The blonde thought deeply about what to say to Santana later, when they'd have to eat together..or something.

Brittany looked for her favorite pair of shorts, and put them on, grabbing the first shirt she found she put it on. Not bothering to put on make up or dry her hair, she got out of the room and taking a deep breath went downstairs to face the younger girl. Let's do this.

XxXxXxXxXx

Brittany was in the kitchen, in front of the open fridge, looking inside of it as if expecting a cooked meal to come out of it. Wondering what she could possibly do for diner. Nobody's home, and I doubt Santana is the type to cook.

As she closed the fridge, she heard the door bell ring. Looking at her watch, 7.30pm, who can it be?

And then it hit her. Seriously? She wouldn't dare.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, knowing who was behind the close door, but not quite believing it. She _wouldn't_. Not after what happened not even an hour ago.

Brittany took a deep breath and headed to the door slowly.

She could see the shadow of a man behind it. Shaking her head, she opened the door quickly.

Puck, who was standing on the porch, looked sighlty taken aback by the blonde gril in front of him. The smoking blond in front of him, he thought.

The boy took his time and eyed Brittany up and down with an appreciative smirk on his lips.

And _that'_s her boyfriend? The blonde thought. Uh, teenage boys.

_"Can I help you?_" Brittany asked harshly, making Puck's eyes dart back to hers.

"_Hum…Definitely. I'm here to see Santana.I'm Puck, her boyfriend."_ The young boy said almost proudly and smiling to the blonde.

Brittany just stood there, wondering whether to let him in or not. But she was cut in her toughts as Santana appeared behind her.

"_Hey, you're here. I thought I'd heard the doorbell"_ Santana said gently, looking past Brittany directly to Puck.

The blonde just stood there, turning a little so her back was against the edge of the open door, looking back and forth between Santana and the Mohawk boy. Still not believing how this situation turned out to be such a fucking disaster.

Santana looked at Brittany, as if nothing had ever happened. But still having that challenging glimpse in her eyes, glimpse that seemed to have become much more stronger since the bedroom incident.

_"You could have told me he was here"_ The latina said, faking annoyance.

Brittany just couldn't believe the younger girl's attitude. Not even an hour ago she was whimpering and almost begging to come at my words, and now this? What the hell?

_"I didn't know you cared so much"_ The blonde fired back, looking directly and intently into the other girls eyes, clearly trying to pass on a message. You didn't care half an hour ago.

_"Well, I do. And I'd appreciate if you could tell me when my boyfriend is at my door._" Santana dared. Not even her knew why she was being so harsh. It was just the only way she knew how to react to what had happened, to not let it get to her. Just being her usual bitchy self was reassuring.

Brittany knew exactly what the Latina was doing. Two can play that game she thought.

_"I'm not your maid. Next time you'll get the door yourself, princess."_ Brittany folded her arms on her chest, looking at Santana with a little grin on her lips. Not letting the latina's words get to her, and annoying the cheerio in the process.

Both girls had completely forgotten that Puck was even there. When the boy cleared her throat, they both looked at him, as if realizing he was there the whole time.

_"Let's go, we're going to my room."_ Santana stated getting a hold of Puck's hand, and pulling him inside.

Brittany just couldn't stand it. Is she actually going to take him to her room? In her bed? Where we were laying just minutes ago? Is she fucking kidding me? And with this guy? This stupid mohawked teenage dream?

_"Your room? Can you do that? You parents let you?"_ Brittany tried everything she could to stop them.

The latina turned around in the middle of the stairs, looking back at Brittany.

_"I can do whatever I want in my bedroom"_ And whoever I want, the brunette thought. She looked one last time into the blonde's eyes, seeing anger and something she couldn't quite name…jealousy? She shrugged it off and kept going upstairs.

Brittany was left alone in the corridor, downstairs. This was so cruel. I guess I deserve it, she sees me all the time with her brother, but still, she could have been smoother about it.

Going back to the fridge, the blonde took an old slice of pizza, microwaved it, and went in the living room to watch TV and wait for Esteban.

The blonde turned on the machine, going through the channels. Her phone buzzed, she looked at it and read the message "Home in 5". Brittany sighed relieve. Sweet** revenge**.

XxXxXxXxX

Once they'd entered Santana's room, the short girl had launched herself on her boyfriend. Pushing him back on the bed, she felt strangely aroused. Blue eyes on her mind.

_"I love how hot you are these days…"_ Puck murmured in the latina ear, letting his hands roam on her body, under her shirt and palming her breasts roughly.

_"Mmmm_" The brunette could help her moan, and she also couldn't help that her brain was focused on somebody else than Puck. Somebody else's hands on her breasts.

Brittany's voice still echoing in her mind, the Latina started grinding her center on Puck's thigh, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. She had her eyes tightly shut, focusing on her own pleasure and completely forgetting about who she was rubbing against.

Puck noticed, her girlfriend had never done that. She had never been so eager. This was such a turn on. His hands shot to her ass, pushing her harder on himself. Santana whimpered, and kept going, not looking once at the boy.

XxXxXxXxX

_"I'm home!_" Esteban exclaimed as her opened the door. He looked tired, obiously from driving, but what still happy to be back, and get to snuggle with his beautiful girlfriend.

As she heard her boyfriend's voice, Brittany stood up from the couch, and walked quickly to the entrance, wrapping her arms tightly against Esteban. Not feeling like kissing him.

_"How are you, you look tired"_ The blonde said concerned, her hand going to the boy's face. Esteban smiled in her hand, and placed a kiss inside of it.

_"I'm alright long ride though"_ As he continued walking towards the kitchen to grab a coke, he continued talking _" How did it go? Did she try to kill you?"_

That's not how I'd put it, Brittany thought…even though now I think about it…

_"Everything fine"_ Brittany smiled sweetly. But then she decided to get her revenge, and ruin Santana's night. Smiling even more internally, she continued talking in a voice smoother than ever.

_"I was wondering though…"_ She started, her finger playing with something only she could see, on the bar counter.

_"What?_" Esteban inquired, not really paying much attention at Brittany.

_"Is Santana allowed to have boys in her room at night?"_ That's it, it's out. The blonde kept out a perfect poker face, her face looking so innocent.

When Esteban didn't answer right away, but turned to Brittany with an 'what did you say, and why are you asking ' look in his eyes.

_"Because I know she's a teenage and everything, but I didn't know you parents…or you for that matter…where that easy going with her._" Brittany insisted, clearly manipulating Esteban. This is working.

_"No, Brittany. Of course, she's **not** allowed. She's seventeen!_" Esteban almost shouted, concerned for his little sister now.

"Why?" Esteban asked looking into his girlfriend's eyes, waiting for her answer to storm to her sister's bedroom.

_"Hum…Because her boyfriend is upstairs with her now."_ The blonde almost muttered, eyes looking down. Nailing her act perfectly.

_"What? Why did you let them? How long ago?"_ The boy asked quickly, now worried that something might happen. The parents would kill him.

_"She said she was allowed to! I don't know 10-15 minutes"_ Brittany said defending herself and shrugging her shoulders.

_"Fuck Brittany!_" With that, Esteban slamed his soda on the counter, and headed upstairs, almost running.

The blonde followed quickly, not wanting to miss the scene.

Esteban arrived in front of Santana's closed door. Deciding it was better to knock he did once. Not getting an answer, he swung the door open and almost choked at what he saw.

Santana was lying on Puck, shirt off, her black lace bra on full display, legs spread so her center was tightly pressing against the boy's thigh, she looked completely and utterly turned on. And so did the boy beneath her. Music was playing. And it seemed they had just froze when the door opened.

Santana's head was towards the door, eyes wide with shock. How the fuck did he know?

And then she saw her. Brittany was standing just behind Esteban, smiling smugly, arms folded on her chest, and eyes dark as she eyed the brunette's almost bare back. She fucking told him.

_"What the hell Esteban? Que coño haces?"_ Santana jumped off Puck and put her shirt against her, to try and cover her cleavage.

_"Excuse me? What the hell are YOU doing Santana?"_ Esteban shouted taking a step forward.

Puck started to get scared, so he quickly got out of bed, grabbed his things and walked out the room

_"I gotta go! See you at School Santana"_ The Mohawk guy said hastily.

As he walked by Esteban, Santana's brother fists shut thightly, but he controlled himself, letting the teenage boy walk out.

Santana just stood there, furious at the blonde and ashamed before her brother.

_"You know you can't have guys here! Mom and dad would kill me if they knew!"_ Esteban tried to put some reason in his sister's mind.

_"I know! I just wanted to have some fun, where's the harm?"_ Santana replied, not caring too much.

_"Yeah Esteban, where's the harm?"_ Brittany's voice pierced through Santana's ears, as she shot her a death glare. Why the hell are you talking right now?

Esteban just looked at his girlfriend, astonished she was defending his sister.

_"I mean they're teenagers…_"Brittany started but was harshly interrupted by Santana.

_"You're such a hypocrite! You told him! Couldn't you just keep your fucking mouth shut?"_ Santana shouted at the blonde, the older girl's attitude driving her crazy.

Brittany's eyebrow quirked at the girls sentence, grinning slightly, and deciding on teasing her more.

_"I thought you liked the sound of my voice"_ Brittany dared saying.

Esteban looked at his girlfriend not quite understanding what this was about, but surely not liking it at all.

Santana gasped at the blonde's last words. And she felt her stomach do flips. Fuck me. She **didn't** just say that. The brunette's mouth falled slitghly not even remembering what the conversation was about. Her brother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_"Okay, Brittany please, I'd like to talk to my sister, alone._" Esteban just wanted to talk quietly and easily with her sister, without her tensing up everytime the blonde said something.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, muttered an "_Of course"_ and left the room. There, you wanted to play, you got it. Meet Brittany S. Pierce. The blonde thought as she left the room, if the latina thought she could play with her she was wrong, _been there, done that._

Esteban and Santana were left alone. As Santana put her shirt back on, her brother came to sit on the bed, indicating for her to sit beside him.

_"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting. It sure looked like you were having a good time"_ Esteban didn't like bothering her sister, he'd love to be the open brother, letting her do anything she wanted. But he couldn't, he cared to much.

_"I was.."_ Santana said, smiling at her brother. God, I love him. I just can't be mad at him.

Esteban chuckled, and pulled Santana into a hug.

_"Its hard for you to get along with her isn't it?"_ The boy asked, looking back at his little sister.

_"She has quite a temper"_ Santana let out. But she is so hot, I want to just rip her clothes off..i just can't control it.. The latina felt bad for her brother, she didn't want to hurt him. And this thing happening between the blonde girl and her, was so not easy to understand.

_"So do you. I figured it would be interesting"_ Esteban smile.

_"How did you two meet?_" Santana asked, getting more confortable on the bed. She wanted to know more, more about this girl that was driving her mad.

_"In a club. She was with her friends, I was with mine. And then I saw her dancing. Have you seen her yet?"_ The Latina's brother inquired softly. The brunette shook her head, no but I definitely can picture it now.

_"She is awesome. So beautiful when she dances. She was dancing with her girlfriend, and I was just mesmerized, so I offered her a drink and she accepted it, that's how we met. But I worked hard to get her._" Santana brain was just blank by now. Her thoughts stopped at the word 'girlfriend'. What does that mean? Is she..? No. What?

_"Hum..girlfriend? You mean a friend?_" Santana asked voice clearly shaking.

Esteban just chuckled more at his sister's naivety.

_"No baby girl, I mean girlfriend girlfriend."_ Esteban looked intently at his sister. Santana eyes just grew wide, trying to process what she just heard.

_"You know, she's bi._" Esteban stated matter of faclty.

All of a sudden, everything became so much clearer in Santana's mind. _Oh my god._

_"And ..you..Hum…you're okay with it?"_ The Latina couln't even believe her brother was so open minded, she hadn't expected it.

_"Sure, why not. It's not like she is having sex with a girl while she's with me."_ Esteban sweetly explained, standing up.

_"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, sleep tight Santanita."_ Esteban walked out and closed the door.

Leaving a perfectly astonished Santana. Her Brother's word were replaying in her mind.

And all she could think back was, no, what we did does** not** qualify as sex.

Or does it?

* * *

A/N: Does it? Does it? haha

I love messing with Santana's mind!

Comments, thoughts? Are you interested in something in particular?

I love your reviews, they inspire me, and make me feel all warm inside!

Will you guys make me feel all warm inside and review? ;-)

3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haha thank you guys for the reviews, you make me laugh every time!

I love that you like what I do with the characters, i'm having fun with them so...i'm glad you are too!

Here's the next update, with a little surprise for some of you (who asked for it) at the end!

Read & Review!

But first and foremost: Enjoy!

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the bed, playing with the strings on her guitar, waiting patiently for Esteban to return. She understood perfectly that the siblings needed time alone. She felt quite proud of herself tonight. Messing with Santana was even more fun than she expected. And tonight, the brunette certainly had surprised her. She would never have thought that the Latina would still do something with Puck after what happened. Guess she's not that much of a little girl.

The blonde was put out of her thoughts as Esteban opened the door, and entered the bedroom .

_"What was that about?_" Esteban asked eyebrows knitted and letting out an annoyed sigh.

Brittany just kept her eyes on her guitar, not paying attention to her boyfriend.

_"What do you mean?"_ She replied slyly, still playing a few notes.

Esteban tensed seeing how Brittany didn't even try to look like she gave a shit. He walked towards her and grabbed roughly her guitar, pulling it out of her hands.

_"What the hell was that?"_ The tall boy asked, now looking deeply in Brittany's eyes.

The blonde eyes still looked innocent and slightly playful.

_"Nothing. Why? What did I do?_" Brittany replied, trying to look concerned.

_"You're doing it on purpose! Can't you see she's in a difficult time? She should look up to you, not hate you!_" Esteban let out exasperated. How he wished the two girls could get along more.

_"I'm not doing anything Esteban. In fact, I'm trying to be **nice** to her."_ Brittany stated sternly.

_"Really? Is that why she snaps every time you open your mouth? What did you do to her?"_ The brown eyed boy was not trying to understand what was going on between the girls.

I made her come. Brittany thought, and a small smile appeared on her lips. Quickly erasing it, she looked up towards Esteban, and doing a desperate motion with her hands she tried to give an explanation.

_"Well, you tell me! You know her!"_ The blonde said letting out a now annoyed breath.

Esteban just didn't understand a thing that was happening, he had this weird feeling that both girls were hiding something, but what he just had no idea.

_"Look, I just want you two to get along. She could use an older girl friend right now, she's struggling with a lot of stuff…_" The boy said, sitting by Brittany and putting his hand on the small of her back. After all it was true, both girls could be great friends.

_"I don't know Esteban, I'm not sure if she would want that."_ Brittany said sincerely. It was getting harder and harder to be near Santana without both of them screaming or getting sexually frustrated, and the blonde didn't know which was worse.

_"Don't be silly. Why don't you go talk to her? I don't know maybe apologize for telling me?_" Esteban hinted sweetly, caressing his girlfriend's back.

Brittany scoffed, not believing what she was hearing. She got up from the bed, not wanting to feel Esteban's hand on her.

_"Excuse me? Why should I apologize? Didn't you say I was right to tell you?_" The hell I'm saying sorry to her.

_"Of course you were honey. But just…she doesn't understand. I think she felt betrayed."_ The boy explained more precisely, really wishing that Brittany would just go and make things better.

_"I …don't get it. You want me to tell her, that I'm sorry. Just so that she'll talk to me again. Even though I did the right thing and have nothing to be sorry for?"_ The blonde tried to sum up the situation, pacing through the bedroom.

_"Exactly._" Esteban replied simply. Glad his girlfriend understood.

_"Well no! I fucking won't apologize to her!_" Brittany exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

God, she's so stubborn, Esteban thought.

_"Look, please just do it. For me?"_ Esteban stood up, to be directly in front of Brittany, putting his hands on her face, as if going to kiss her.

The last thing the blonde wanted right now was for Esteban to kiss her, she had so much other things on her mind…like full, luscious red lips, and wavy raven hair. Just to escape the boy's embrace, just sighed deeply and gave in.

_"Alright."_ Brittany gave a very quick almost nonexistent peck on Esteban's lips and opened the door to head to Santana's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Santana was still trying to process what just happened.

She cockblocked me. She fucking cockblocked me! Why the hell would she do that? I thought she was trying to help me with all this, she did help me indeed.

The Latina was still aroused from her make out session with Puck, damn she had felt so close. She couldn't admit thought that what got her really aroused was thinking of Brittany's voice, Brittany's lips, hands, fingers…God, this is driving me insane. And besides, now that she knew the blonde was bi, she just couldn't help but think more about her…feeling slightly more comfortable with her thoughts.

Just as the brunette fell back into her bed, sighing deeply. Someone knocked on her door.

Raising a little, to just be sitting on her bed, legs spread on it, and hands supporting her, she wondered what Esteban could want again, taking a quick look around her room, checking if maybe he had forgotten something, she said:

_"Come in, te olvidaste algo?"_ Santana asked, still looking for an unknown thing, not seeing how came in her room. As she heard the door click, indicating it had been closed, the Latina's head turned and she saw her.

Brittany closed the door by pushing on it with her back. Hands behind her, she was now resting against the door, looking at Santana.

The Latina could feel her cheeks burn. From anger, frustration or want, she didn't quite know.

_"What the fuck are you doing here now?"_ The brunette hissed, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

_"Your brother wants me to apologize."_ Brittany stated, deciding on being honest, and wanting it to be clear, that she herself didn't want to apologize.

_"And so…you just came here running?_" Santana said quirking an eyebrow, feeling lie teasing the older girl. With the new information she had, she felt like she could actually top Brittany at their game.

Brittany said nothing, just kept looking intently at the Latina, trying to figure out where she wanted to go with this. Watching as Santana shifted under her gaze, clearly not comfortable with her just standing there and staring at her.

_"I didn't picture you for the 'little puppy' type"_ The brunette said, raising her chin, as if challenging the blonde. She saw how the older girl reacted to her words.

It was Brittany's turn to quirk an eyebrow. Not quite believing what she heard. Oh really? Let's play.

_"You think you know what type I am?_" Brittany simply inquired, arching her back a little, giving Santana a very nice view of her cleavage, shown by a very loose t shirt.

That seemed to throw Santana off her game. And Brittany noticed.

_"Huh…Tell me **Santanita.** What type do you think I am?"_ Brittany continued, pushing the younger girl's buttons. As the blonde spoke, she pulled at the bottom of her t shirt, putting it tightly against herself, and showing Santana how her nipples were hard under the shirt, poking through it.

The cheerio flinched at the nickname, and gulped visibly when her eyes darted towards Brittany's chest. She couldn't find words, it seemed that her voice had completely and utterly disappeared. Her eyes where fixed on the blonde's breasts, only wanting to stand up and touch them, palm them…fucking suck on them.

Wanting to push the thoughts aside, Santana closed her eyes tightly, squeezing them shut. She heard Brittany's chuckle, and suddenly wanted to punch the other girl in the face for making her so ashamed of herself. How can she just make me want to jump her one second and the minute after make me want to choke her?

Taking a deep breath, Santana opened her eyes. Only to see the blonde still standing there, breathing heavily…I could swear her eyes are a darker shade of blue right now.

Brittany wasn't finished though.

_"Tell me. Did you manage to come with your little boy ?"_ Brittany asked this time more harshly.

It suddenly hit Santana. Could it be? Was she jealous? Holy shit, she is!

_"Oh my..Are you jealous now, Brittany?_" The Brunette suddenly felt more confident at the thought. And the fact that the other girl's nipples weren't in her face anymore made it easier to think.

Brittany was thrown aback by the younger girl's statement. Am I Jealous? Fuck, I am. I don't want anybody to see her come, I'm the only one who did until now and I like it that why.

Santana saw how the blonde internally struggled with her thoughts. And smiled to herself, feeling kind of proud even though she had done nothing special.

_"Why…I'm flattered."_ Santana added, smiling more visibly now. My turn to play.

_"To answer your question, I would have come, if you had waited five more minutes before telling on me."_ The Latina said quietly, watching intently the other girl's reaction.

Brittany's eyes never left Santana's as they narrowed. Fuck, she's getting better at this game.

_"Why did you tell my brother though? Couldn't stand the thought of someone else making me come?"_ Santana dared saying. I know you want me. And now you know I know.

_"You didn't come though."_ Brittany said simply shrugging her shoulders.

_"I bet you're still wet."_ The blonde added, eyes set on Santana's. Watching as the cheerios eyes darkened in a second, and her mouth fell open. Not expecting at all the blonde's words. Brittany grinned seeing the blush creep back to the brunette's cheeks.

_"I bet you're just waiting for me to leave to touch yourself."_ The blonde kept going, wanting to know how far she could go. She saw how Santana was shifting, seeming to be more and more uncomfortable. Until Santana stood up and, went to her desk.

The brunette just needed to put more space between her and Brittany. God, I feel so hot right now. How the hell does she manage to turn the situation in her favor everytime? Santana decided on tiding her desk, quickly putting the books and paper together. She could feel blue eyes on her.

Brittany just smirked to herself at the younger girl's reaction. She took a few steps forward, until she was standing just behind Santana. Not touching her, but feeling her body heat against her front anyway.

Santana shivered as she felt the blonde coming closer. Oh god, please back away.

_"You talk a big game. But you can't take it._" Brittany whispered against the cheerio's neck. Intently breathing on her neck, watching goosebumps appear on her skin.

Santana shivered once again, trying to control her body. Her hands gripped the edge of her desk as she tried to hold back a moan.

_"You shouldn't tease me like that._" Brittany continued, raising her hands, stopping them just before they touched the brunette's hips.

Santana gulped and tried to find her voice as she wanted to reply to that. Me teasing you? You are the one doing that every single second!

_"I…uh…you're the one that teases me._" Santana tried, her voice shaking as she tried to defense herself.

Brittany chuckled and let her hands fall on the Latina's hips, squeezing them a little. Making the brunette whimper.

_"Mmmm, but unlike you…I put my money were my mouth is"_ Brittany said, softly letting her hands roam on the Latina's stomach, just breathing hot her on her neck, and watching the other young girl fall apart in her arms.

Santana knew she couldn't do anything, she was lost in her own game. This girl is the devil. I can't resist her. The brunette closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of the blonde's hands on her, silently wishing for them to keep going and cursing herself for wanting that.

But suddenly a shiver ran through her as she felt cold. The soft hands had disappeared, and Brittany's body was no longer near hers. She turned around quickly, in time to see Brittany heading towards the door.

She wanted to tell her to stay, to keep going…but she just couldn't. God, how I hate that I love what she does to me.

Before exiting the Latina's room, Brittany looked back smiling knowingly.

_"Sweet dreams"_ She said as she went out and closed the door.

Once outside, Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Christ, that was close. I feel like a lose any kind of control when I'm near her. And now she keeps getting better at this, she's so fucking hot. If she reacts like that when the only thing I do is breath on her neck, I wonder how she would feel when I breathe on her…Oh dear lord, please help me.

Brittany headed once more to take a long shower, and try to erase the deep brown eyes from her mind.

Inside her room, Santana was left panting. This is getting worse every time we speak. I hate that she just makes me lose my game. I can't seem to find anything to fire back at her. She's just so good at this, it makes me crazy. And the fact that this is so forbidden, it only makes it weirdly better. So fucking better.

And god she's right, I'm wet. Even wetter now. I wish she had stayed , maybe she could have helped me again…I bet next time she won't be able to control herself. Just like a feel I won't either.

I just have to find a way to push her. Just like she does to me.

Santana suddenly had an idea. How did I not think of this? The brunette quickly got to her night table, grabbing her phone and looking through the numbers.

Finding the one she was looking for, she quickly typed a text.

_Q, I need a favor. Could you come at mine's tomorrow?_

The reply didn't take long in coming, just the time for the Brunette to put on her pajamas.

_Sure, I'll be there, count on me._

Santana loved how she could always rely on Quinn. Her best friend didn't even want to know what was the favor before agreeing on coming.

The Latina just hoped that Quinn would be okay with this. Because she was sure it would make Brittany go crazy.

Now Britt-Britt, we'll see if **you** can take it.

* * *

A/N/ Bam! Ah, you were a few to ask for it! So i'm obliging to your every wishes. But still making you wait for it...! hehe

More to come soon! And i'll try to quickly fulfill all your dirty minds desires..

Tell me what you think! And keep on giving me ideas or thoughts, review or PM anything you want!

3


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hellooooo! I just felt like i had to give you more!

All your reviews are so funny, i love seeing you react! This is like an in-between chapter, a lot of things will happen from there!

I'm trying to use all of your ideas, keep them coming!

Read & Review!

And nooooow...on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The alarm went off at around 10am. Santana groaned, opening her eyes but closing them quickly as the light was way too bright. She turned off the alarm and got out of bed.

Putting on some music, she opened her drawers to looking for the perfect outfit. The brunette woke up thinking about putting her plan into action. Today, she was going to make the blonde currently living at her house, completely crazy. Santana had thought everything down, evey little detail so that she could feel perfectly in control. She needed to win this time, she couldn't stand anymore the little smirk appearing on the blonde's lips every time she managed to have the last word. And most of all, the Latina wanted Brittany to feel like she did, frustrated, horny and…well frustrated.

This is so on. Santana thought as she grabbed a tight pair of diesel jeans, and dark red flannel shirt. She knew red was her color, the contrast with her skin was so hot. The brunette grabbed everything she needed and headed to the bathroom, to prepare herself for the day that was to come. I won't lose control this time. She tries to convince herself.

XxXxXxXxX

Brittany stirred, waking up slowly. Sunday. She liked Sundays. The one day when doing nothing is actually okay, and no one will blame you. Perfect.

Esteban had plans with a few old friends, some sort of football tournament, with a lot of sweaty guys running everywhere to catch a stupid not even round ball. I'll pass.

Brittany thought about her day, already enjoying the fact that she had nothing to do. And would do exactly that. No thing. At all.

Esteban was already up, fumbling through the room, preparing his stuff. He bended over the bed and gave a quick peck to Brittany, whispering a light "See you tonight" and disappearing through the door.

Brittany just turned around in bed, facing the window, and decided to sleep in. Just one more hour.

XxXxXxXxXx

Santana got out of the shower, dried her hair a little, and started getting ready.

Like always she applied cream on her body, not missing any part. She waxed in the shower, so her legs where perfect, just as the little Brazilian triangle between her legs. She decided on letting her hair fall on her shoulders, applied just a little make up, got dressed, and looked at her own reflection.

She smiled at herself, pleased with what she saw. Her hair was falling in waves, her mouth was naturraly red and her lips full, her shirt had the first three buttons open, that showed just enough cleavage, if she bended you could see the beginnings of her black lace bra, and her jeans fit her so damn perfectly, showing her round ass.

The brunette got out of the bathroom, walking bare feet. Arriving in her room, she grabbed her phone. Quinn had told her yesterday that she'd be there around 11am, to spend the day with her. Just as the Latina had requested.

Santana sighed at the minutes she still had to wait. She was so impatient. The brunette had spent all night thinking about her plan, it was perfect in her head. But would Quinn agree? After all, her best friend was known to be a little uptight, a lot actually. But Santana believed that for her, she would do anything. Even with that in mind, the brunette still felt nervous. Not only about Quinn reaction, but about Brittany's.

Until now, every time she had tried to stand her ground before the older blonde, she had miserably failed. Not having enough control on her body reactions, or just not having enough repartee. She is so freaking good. Not this time though. I know she wants me, that much is pretty clear. And as from yesterday, I know she is jealous. Jealous of anyone touching me or making out with me… That is definitely something I want to explore.

Santana always was the one to suffer from the blonde's game. This time I will mess with her mind, see how much longer she can play this little game.

The latina was passing time on her computer and thinking about Brittany when her phone buzzed.

_Be there in five. Q_

Smiling, the brunette stood up and got out of her room to head downstairs. Doing so, she quicly realzed that Brittany was still sleeping, or at least in her brother's room.

Getting downstairs and pouring orange juice in two glasses, Santana noticed a little piece of paper on the counter.

_"I'm off with the boys for the day. Be nice with eachother. E_" Santana scoffed as she read the message. Oh I'll be nice.

As the cheerio drank her orange juice, the doorbell rang.

Quickly getting the door, Santana opened it in a quick motion, revieling Quinn.

The blonde young girl was wearing a light yellow sundress, with little green flowers on it. So Quinn.

She was smiling widely, happy to spend the day with her best friend.

_"Hey Q! Come in! I'm so glad you could come!_" Santana said a little too excitedly. Quinn followed her in the house.

_"Thanks for inviting me! It's been a while since we actually spent time together."_ Quinn said soflty, almost sadly.

_"What are you saying? We see each other all the time! School…cheerios…parties..!"_ Santana exclaimed, reassuring her friend.

_"Yeah..but I'm just glad to spend time with you!"_ The pretty blonde said honestly, smiling at Santana.

The brunette returned her smile, not really knowing what her best friend meant, but still being glad she was there.

Both girls entered the kitchen and sat on the stools across the counter, facing each other.

Quinn gladly drank the orange juice and watched as Santana shifted on her seat. What's going on, is she nervous?

_"San what's wrong? What was the favor?_" Quinn inquired, now getting worried at her friends attitude was really not normal.

_"I..well I need you, to help me with something"_ Santana started to explain, not really knowing how to put it for Quinn not to leave her house running.

_"Okay… With what?"_ The young blonde insisted.

Santana then decided that it would be best to explain everything that happened to her friend. Well, not everything, purposely missing the part where she was whimpering and coming apart because of the blonde's words, that day in her bed. Not that. But she did tell Quinn about all the other times that Brittany had teased her, annoyed her, played with her.

Quinn listened intently, not quite believing what she heard. Santana Lopez gotten thrown down her game? Left speechless? Could that actually happen? Jesus, that girl must definitely be something.

_"So…now I want my revenge_" Santana said, finishing her monologue.

At the words, and the silence that came after them, Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts.

_"Hum…excuse me?_" She asked, not understanding her best friend's last sentence.

_"I want to get back at her._" Santana said, more precisely.

_"And you need me for that …how?"_ Quinn asked, now clearly not getting where this was going.

_"I need you to kiss me. In front of her."_ Santana said, settling with plain honesty and straight forwardness.

Quinn's eyes grew wide. What?

_"What? Why? No!"_ The blonde almost screamed.

_"Why would you want to do that? I mean.. I really don't get anything that's happening here…are you… do you…? What do you want with her?"_ The blonde cheerio snapped, talking faster than ever, and now pacing through the kitchen.

Santana chuckled lightly, watching her best friend getting that nervous about a little kiss. Santana followed her friend, and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from walking around.

_"Relax Quinn. I just want to piss her off."_ Yeah, act your usual bitch. "_ And I need you to help me. Come on, it'll be fun! "_ Santana tried again, pushing Quinn's shoulder lightly, trying to ease the tension.

Quinn just snorted, not looking in her best friend's eyes.

_"Think of it as practice_" Santana continued, really wanting her friend to agree.

Quinn's gaze locked into Santana's, quirking an eyebrow. And finally laughing wholeheartedly. The brunette followed, enjoying how the blonde was not so tense now.

_"Okay…so you want us to kiss. In front of her. When?_" Quinn now wanted to know all details, if she was going to do this, she'd do it right.

_"I don't know yet. At the right moment. I was thinking maybe we could go swimming and then I'd kiss you."_ Santana explained her plan to the blonde.

Quinn seemed to think it was a good idea. As she nodded. The brunette felt more confident now the blonde had agreed to play along with her, so she decided to try her luck.

_"Could we..uh…you know…be all touchy feely when she wakes up?_" The Latina asked sheepishly.

Quinn thought about it for a second. I really don't understand what she wants to get out of that girl Brittany. But settling on the fact that Santana was her friend after all, she'd go along with it.

_"Hum..yeah sure."_ The young blonde nodded. Making Santana smile at her. Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds before starting to laugh. Until a voice interrupted them.

_"What's so funny?"_ There was standing Brittany. By the kitchen door, wearing just a long shirt, that barely covered the beginning of her thigh, just as usual.

Santana looked at Brittany, her smile disappearing. And then she looked at Quinn. What she saw there deeply bothered her.

Quinn was looking intently at Brittany, mouth slightly agape, rendered completely speechless by the other blonde in front of her. You have got to be kidding me, Santana thought.

Clearing her throat, the brunette put her arm on the small of Quinn's back. That action didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. Nor Quinn, who didn't expect Santana to start directly with this…thing she was up to.

_"Hey B, this is Quinn, my best friend. She's spending the day here..with me."_ Santana almost purred. Game on.

Brittany eyed Quinn up and down. And said nothing, not even a hi to Quinn. Her gaze retruning to Santana, and the arm that was against Quinn. Brittany knitted her eyebrows together. But asked nothing.

_"Well, I'll just be outside having breakfast"_ The older blonde said, going through the kitchen to grab what she needed.

Leaving the two younger girls alone a few seconds later.

_"Well she's rude. She could have said hello"_ Quinn said as soon as the older girl couldn't hear them.

_"Told ya."_ The brunette replied, glad that Brittany's attitude was proving her point. Santana still was intrigued as to Quinn reaction to the other girl though.

"So…what did you think of her?" The brunette asked innocently.

_"She's smoking, no wonder your brother fell for her_" Quinn said, almost harshly. Struggling with what she had felt when she saw Brittany, this weird tingles in the pit of her stomach.

Santana decided not to bother her friend more, and continue with her plan she pulled Quinn by the arm. Both girls went downstairs and put on their bikinis. Santana was growing more and more excited to see how Brittany would react.

When the young girls arrived to the swimming pool, Brittany was lying on a long chair, her shirt hanging by the chair. Santana hadn't noticed that the older blonde had her bathing suit on earlier. So now, Brittany was there, sunbathing by the pool in her perfect light blue bikini.

Sighing deeply. This was not supposed to go that way. Stick to the plan. Stick to it. She tried to concentrate.

Quinn and Santana lied their towels on two long chairs. Santana was wearing a black bikini,the bra had no strings, it showed her shoulders in the most amazing way.

And Quinn was wearing a bright red bikini, classic but efficient.

Brittany noticed as the two girls sat down on the chairs, whispering to each other. She also noticed when Santana grabbed the sun lotion. Quinn layed down on her stomach, and Santana poured some cream on her back, to then soflty apply it to her whole back. Brittany watched intently Santana's hands…wishing for them to be on her back instead.

Santana was thoroughly concentrated on what she was doing, and watching by the corner of her eye, behind her sunglasses, as Brittany was staring at them. Feeling more confident, Santana let her hands fall on the small of Quinn's back, just above the waistband of her bikini panties, and caressed just there.

Brittany's breath became heavy. Fuck, her hands look soft.

Quinn, on the other hand, was enjoying the massage. A little too much maybe. She had not imagined that Santana's hands would be so soft against her, so gentle. The girl was so mean all the time, to everybody. That her touch was certainly a contrast. And she loved it. Quinn gasped as she suddenly felt something unexpected.

Santana had quickly bent over, and applied a soft kiss on Quinn's shoulder. Indicating she was finished with the lotion.

Brittany's body tensed at the sight, a pang of jealous shooting through her.

This didn't go unnoticed by Santana, who watched as the older blonde's abs tightened, and whimpered at the sight. Wanting to feel those abs under her fingertips, under her lips…lick on them. Fuck, keep control. Stick to the plan. It's getting too hot.

Santana turned around and jumper head first in the water. Feeling relieved as she felt cooler instantly.

Quinn was left with her skin burning where Santana had kissed her, she wasn't expecting to feel this. First the tingles because of the other blonde, and now this….what is the matter with me?

Brittany gaze on the other hand, was focused on Santana as she jumped in the water. The dancer wanting nothing more than for the cheerio to come out of the water, body dripping, skin glistening… she just wished she could have her way with her.

As Santana's head appeared In the surface though, Brittany was thrown aback by what she heard.

_"Hey Q, why don't you join me?_" Santana asked, in a purposely sexy voice. Wanting to push Brittany more.

Quinn just turned around in her chair and looked at Santana, who was stunning. With water up to her waist, her cleavage shinning in the sun, raven hair on her shoulders, with a big smile upon her face. Quinn didn't reply, instead she turned her face towards Brittany. The older blonde was looking at her with knitted eyebrows, not quite getting what was happening and wondering whether the young blonde cheerio would do as Santana told her.

And she did. Quinn jumped in the water, quickly resurfacing just in front of Santana.

Brittany's breathe caught in her throat. What the hell? Am I seeing things here?

The latina's breathing was now heavier. This is it. Now or never. Santana put her hand out of the water, and motioned for Quinn to come near her with her finger, grinning slightly. Quinn quickly followed her best friend's little game, and took a step forward, then two, until the brunette was sandwiched between the pool's wall and her blonde best friend.

Brittany closed her eyes, and opened them again. Just to be sure she was actually seiing that. Is this a game? Has she been teasing me since this morning? First the hand on her back, then the suncream massage…now this? What the..!

Seeing that Quinn was struggling with what to do, or how, Santana decided to walk the blonde through it.

_"Caress my face with your hand"_ Santana said quietly, completely sure that Brittany couldn't hear them.

Quinn did as she was told, running her fingers on her best friend's jaw. Feeling confident, she took a step forward. Their bodies almost touching.

Quinn could see Santana's breathing become quicker. Was it because of her, or beacue of Brittany watching she didn't know. Quinn found herself enjoying the whole situation, seeing Santana like this was definitely a turn on. She had never seen her friend so still, gently asking for something.

Quinn run her thumb on Santana's bottom lip, making the brunette gasp at the unexpected action.

Brittany was still staring at the interaction between both girls. Feeling something boil inside of her, seeing how Santana seemed to enjoy what her friend was doing. And wanting to just jump in there too, and show Santana how no one could be better than her. No one would make her feel as good as she could.

_"Kiss me"_ Santana whispered, almost inaudibly.

Quinn looked one last time in her best friend's eyes, seeing hope and playfulness in them. Quinn closed the gap separating their faces. And their lips touched.

Brittany almost jumped off of her seat. Now she was furious, and sure Santana was doing it on purpose.

The blonde dancer just watched, as she saw Santana deepening the kiss. Slowly opening her lips, and darting her tongue outside, running it on Quinn's closed ones, asking for entrance. Quinn quickly obliged, opening her mouth too, their tongues met, in a sensual kiss. Quinn almost moaning at the sensation, this had never felt so good. Her hands went to the Brunette's face, as she pulled her more into the kiss, completely opening her mouth.

Brittany was losing it. Burning from jealousy. And then Santana opened her eyes, her face had just the perfect angle so she could look directly into the older blonde's. Holding her gaze, as she continued to deeply kiss Quinn.

Still looking into the blonde dancer's eyes, Santana ran her tongue on Quinn's lips, teasing her, then taking her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking gently on it. Driving both blonde girls insane. Quinn from the kiss itself, and Brittany from the intent staring and the insinuations Santana was making.

This is a fucking game. She's using Quinn to tease me, to turn me on as much as I did to her. Now, I **wasn't** expecting that from her.

Santana winked at Brittany, as she resumed her kiss, plunging her tongue one last time into Quinn's mouth, rubbing it against the young blonde's one. And making her whimper.

Quinn eyes slowly opened, as she realized no one had ever kiss her like that. Her heart was beating faster, and she could swear she was aroused by this. No, I can't be. No, no, no.

Santana smiled slightly feeling quite proud of herself, as she had seen Brittany's reaction, her eyes darkening and her chest raising and falling rapidly. _Gotcha._

Brittany was now seating on the chair, her eyes set on Santana, not even a bit ashamed or concerned about her leering. She just couldn't stand it anymore. This was to fucking much. Gone too far.

She wanted only one thing, and she was going to get it.

**Today.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! Will Brittany finally get what she wants? Hum?

Aaaah, and i think someone's going to get their feeling's hurt!

I'm loving all your comments on the story, it keeps giving me ideas. I'm going with the flow on this story...ideas just seem to pop out of nowhere!

Leave your thoughts on this! You make me smile.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey there people! Thanks for all the favs and follows and everything, they keep coming and i love it!

Your reviews mean so much, they make me laugh every time!

Anyway, here's a little something just for you!

Read & Review, but mostly Enjoy!

* * *

Brittany couldn't stand watching the two girls anymore. She could swear she had never felt so jealous in her life. The only thing she wanted to do right now was grab the young blonde girl and throw her out of the house, then have her way with Santana. But she knew is was just so fucking wrong to think that.

She is Esteban's sister, for christ's sake. This can't happen, I have to control myself.

Her brain was thinking one way, reasoning her. But her body told her differently, and so did her heart. There was this weird connection and attraction for the brunette, and the blonde dancer coulnd't fight it. Nor deny it.

Brittany was struggling with her feelings, this had come so unexpectedly. She was supposed to be with a boy, an incredible boy. Who loved her. Fuck.

Watching as Quinn and Santana were still standing close to each other in the pool, too close. Brittany decided it was better to just leave them. She quickly got up from the long chair, took her towel and stormed inside the house, straight up to Esteban's room. I have to get away.

So she did, without looking back once.

If she had, she would have seen Santana looking at her. The brunette was quite disappointed by the older blonde's reaction. She had expected some kind of confrontation. Santana had her eyebrows knitted together, still panting from the kiss. She was so turned on, the kiss had been great, but what had been incredible was all the silent communication between her and Brittany. Seeing how the blonde's eyes had darkened as she darted her tongue on Quinn's lips, this had made her so hot, arousal spreading in her whole body, starting from the pit of her stomach.

Santana was so lost in her sensations that she completely ignored Quinn, who was watching her intently still trying to figure out what had happened since she had put a foot in her best friend's house. First, drooling over Brittany and now getting oh so hot and bothered by a kiss. Whit her best friend. What the..?

Quinn took a few steps backwards to try and regain some of her lost focus. This made Santana's eyes come to hers.

_"You're a great kisser, Q."_ Santana said honestly, but still cockily for a reason.

Quinn chuckled and blushed. Why I am blushing now?

_"So are you_." The young blonde said shyly.

_"I know."_ The brunette replied now way too cockily. But then let out a sincere laugh. Quinn followed sounding fake, trying to hide what she really had felt. She cleared her throat, not knowing what to do or say now, after that.

_"Thank you by the way, I think it worked._" Santana said motioning to the know empty chair by the pool.

Quinn felt a ping in her heart as she remembered why it had all happened. To get back at Brittany. Even though she didn't understand what that meant, she didn't like it. She realized in that instant that she didn't like being used to make someone else mad or anything. But she still wanted to help her friend, so the blonde said nothing, she shrugged her shoulders.

_"So…do you want to watch a movie or something?"_ Santana asked, not feeling like swimming any more, there was no point now anyway. The brunette was still completely focused on Brittany. Making her jealous, getting back at her. Not even thinking once about the fact that Brittany was her brother's girlfriend. Or what that meant. She was so lost in her own feelings and thoughts.

_"Hum..yeah sure."_ Quinn simply replied. Still recovering and analyzing.

Both girls got out of the pool and dried quickly. The weather was changing rapidly anyway, big clouds darkening the sky. The girls got to Santana's room and changed.

The brunette settled for a very comfy outfit, a pair of grey leggings and a very loose white shirt, not feeling like wearing a bra, she just put on the shirt.

Quinn on the other hand put her dress back on, not wanting to borrow any clothes.

Wanting to watch the movie on a big screen, the young girls went back downstairs. Santana told Quinn to chose the movie, between lots and lots of dvds the blonde chose Black Swan. That made Santana quirk an eyebrow.

_"Have you seen it before?_" She asked grinning.

_"No, but I heard it's good. Why_?" Quinn asked innocently.

_"Because I was wondering if you had liked our kiss so much you wanted to see how more could turn out to be._" Santana teased shrugging a shoulder, and smiling widely.

_"What..?"_ Quinn tried to understand but Santana cut her.

"Shhh you'll see." The brunette said plopping down on the couch.

As Quinn also settled on the couch, the dvd started.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brittany was lying in Esteban's bed. She had also changed and was wearing a pair of tight sweats and a tank top. Listening to Otis reading, as she tried to calm down. This situation was driving her mad. This was completely fucked up. She couldn't be playing with this girl. Two reasons: she's 17. Which means she basically has no experience and certainly does not understand a thing that's happening. And, she is her sister, goddamnit.

Brittany sighed deeply, putting her hand on her forehand, and bitting her lip. She knew this was so fracking wrong. But still, Santana was so appealing. So kissable, and fuckable… The blonde groaned at the thought of the younger girl. And now she's always teasing, not having any idea of what she actually does to me. I'm dying to touch her.

Stop. I can't. I shouldn't.

But, oh, how I want to.

Grabbing the pillow above her head, the blonde squeezed it on her face, and muffled a loud scream of frustration. I might die. Litteraly.

Brittany tried to find an explanation. To justify what she felt.

Santana sure is desirable, and the fact that she blushed so easily and gets all shy…this is such a turn on. Besides, it's not like I'm in love with Esteban. I mean, I like him a lot. But it's not love. I can still be attracted to other people. Yes, that's kind of true.

Then a little voice in her head popped into the internal conversation. Normal for other people maybe. Not his SISTER!

Brittany was slowly losing her mind. But she knew her reason was losing the battle. As the only thing she could think of, were Santana's tanned body in the sun, her long hands, her strong thighs, her toned stomach, her incredibly sexy boobs…and how all that would feel under her fingertips, maybe even under her tongue.. The blonde was slowly getting more and more aroused. And she hated herself for that.

The blonde dancer's thoughts went back to the Latina's tongue. When the young brunette had kissed Quinn, how sweet and smooth that tongue had looked. Brittany felt another pang of jealousy shot through her though, because Santana had been kissing another girl. To make her react.

Now Brittany was angry again, and aroused, and frustrated…and so fucking jealous.

Throwing the pillow away, the blonde shot up from bed and decided to go downstairs, see if the young girls were still making out when she wasn't there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Santana and Quinn were compltetely enthralled by the movie. Silently appreciating both Natalie Portman's and Mila Kunis' bodies. But not saying it out loud.

The girls were sitting beside each other, but their bodies were not touching at all.

Brittany arrived in the living room, and the first thing she saw was the movie, that she had seen many times, playing on the screen. Interesting choice, she thought.

Taking a few steps closer, she saw the young girls, sitting quite away from each other, and smiled to herself, knowing now surely that everything was just a set up.

Music was blasting, as Brittany had arrived at the best moment. In the movie, both girls were dancing in the club.

_"Damn, they're hot._" Brittany said, loud enough to make the other two girls slitghly jump from the couch, and look back.

Santana's eyes met Brittany's, who quirked and eyebrow. Saying nothing, the brunette turned her head towards the movie again. Quinn said nothing either, but looked a lot more tense than before. Not knowing what might happen, now that the other blonde was in the living room with them.

Brittany continued advancing, until she reached the couch chair, and plopped in it. She could see the TV but also got a perfect view of the couch, as it was almost facing it. She had a grin on her lips, as her eyes were set on the tv screen appreciating the scene.

Santana gulped, knowing she should do something. Wanting to do something. But she hadn't spoken to Quinn, so she didn't know if the blonde would be okay with it.

Looking at her best friend, the brunette tried to make a decision. When Quinn turned her head towards her and smiled, she saw it as a green light, and slowly put her hand on the blonde's thigh, inching towards her best friend, until they were sitting completely beside each other, shoulders, hips, thighs touching.

This didn't go un-noticed by Brittany. Who found herself enjoying the little show the latina was putting just to impress her. Still feeling jealous. But not letting it show.

Santana's hand was still on Quinn thigh. As the young blonde's breathing seemed to have stopped at the feeling.

On the tv screen, the actresses were now in a cab, one teasing the other.

The three girls eyes were set on the screen now, all three getting aroused by what they saw. None saying a thing about it.

Almost unconsciously, following what her eyes saw, Santana's hand trailed upwards, under Quinn's dress, as her tanned hand touched smooth skin, and caressed it gently.

Quinn almost gasped, not expecting such a blod move.

And Brittany's eyes averted from the TV, to look at Santana's hand, knitting her eyebrows, wanting to stop the brunette's hand…but still enjoying the show.

Quinn was feeling hot, it was hard for her to keep concentrating on the movie. She almost closed her eyes, as she felt Santana's hand continue it's journey, feeling it come dangerously close to her center.

Santana didn't even think about what she was doing, lost in the movie, her feelings and her arousal.

Suddenly, Quinn's eyes turned away from the tv, and caught Brittany's gaze. When the young girl saw the jealous and dark look of the other blonde, she was pulled out of her trance. Quinn once again realized what Santana was doing, was she had only started when Brittany entered the living room. And she now didn't want to keep playing, she felt used. And didn't like it.

Santana hadn't expected it. She felt a gentle hand grab her wrist and stop her hand from going higher. The brunette's gaze met her best friend's, with a questioning look.

_"I..uh… I just…I remembered…I gotta go."_ Quinn stutteterd miserably, looking for an excuse, anything, to get out of there. The blonde cheerio quickly stood and ran to the door, without giving Santana the time to even go back after her.

The latina was left dumbfounded at that. What did she run?

"_You can't play with people like that."_ Brittany answered her unspoken question.

Santana sighed, annoyed. Not controlling anything anymore, without Quinn, her plan couldn't work.

The Brunette plopped back into the couch. And looked at Brittany.

Now she thought about it, Santana didn't know if the older blonde had been talking about Quinn or herself.

_"What do you mean?"_ She asked, wanting to get an answer.

_"Your poor friend there._" Brittany said soflty.

"_What makes you think I was playing?_" The brunette asked, already feeling as if she was loosing all her game.

_"Well…the way you looked at **me**, when you kissed **her**."_ The blonde said, her eyes now set on the latina's.

Santana's diverted to the ground, closing her eyes she sighed.

_"We have to stop that._" Brittany said, now sounding like a condescending mother.

The latina only chuckled.

_"I mean it Santana. This can't keep going. I'm with Esteban._" The dancer said strongly.

_"That didn't bother you when we were in my room. When you made me fucking come."_ Santana replied harshly, getting angry at what the blonde was saying. Talking to her like if she was some sort of child.

_"I didn't make you come. I helped you through it."_ Brittany tried to correct her, making the brunette snort.

_"You made me come, Brittany."_ Santana said, now feeling confident as the blonde girl was trying to deny what she was feeling. Santana stood up, and went to sit near Brittany. Watching her move, the blonde shifted to move away.

But Santana caught her forearm. Her face inching closer to the blonde, who was struggling not to look the other girl in the eye.

"_You did."_ Santana said again, her face stopping inches away from the blonde. Her mouth close the the other girl's ear.

_"No._" Brittany insisted.

_"This is not fair, what you're doing. First you have fun with me, you tease me, make me want you. Confuse me. And now, now that you see you could have me. You run away. Not fair, Brittany."_ Santana said trying to seduce the blonde, her hand rubbing back and forth on the older girl's arm, giving her goosebumps.

_"Stop it, Santana. I'm with your fucking brother, don' you see?"_ The dancer kept repeating the same excuse over and over again, trying to convince Santana but mostly herself.

_"The only thing I see Britt…is you, denying this._ " As she said those words, Santana's hand boldly trailed down brittany's arm, to her stomach where she drew small patterns with her fingertips, making the blonde shiver.

_"Damn it, stop."_ Brittany said, now closing her eyes, her hands clutching the sides of the couch.

_"I won't._" Santana said shaking her head stubbornly, her breathing becoming heavier as her hand dipped lower, to the space where Brittany's shirt had rose a little, and a soft skin was showing.

The Brunette hand came to caress the smooth skin there, making the blonde dancer whimper and bite her lip.

_"I just want to do to you, what you did to me"_ The latina soflty explained, kissing right under the blonde's ear, tongut darting out to lick the skin there.

Brittany gasped loudly, her knuckled turning white from cluthing the couch so hard. She was so fucking turned on right now, she could feel herself dripping, and was aching for release. Fuck me.

_"God…Santana…_" Brittany whimpered completely losing her resolve. Boy how it's wrong.

Santana too was lost in her desire not even considering what consequences this could have. She had never been so turned on in her life. And for the first time, having Brittany whimpering like this was driving her wild.

_"Just say you want me to"_ The brunette dared, breathing hotly on the blonde's neck.

_"I…Just…"_ Brittany was fighting a lost battle, this was so hard. Her body was aching, she could feel herself clench.

_"Please…Touch me."_ The blonde finally said, her head turning slitghly towards the latina's. Her eyes set on the brunette's so full lips. Santana's eyes kept going back and forth between the blonde's eyes and lips, wanting to kiss her. But feeling like this might be weirdly too intimate.

Both girls were almost panting, faces so close.

Brittany closed her eyes as she felt Santana's hand finally go lower, and cupping her center in own swift move.

_"Oh god yes" _

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaaand, Cliffhanger! Haha don't hate me!

You guys must know by now that i'm a tease! ;-)

Soooo Santana finally got to win over Brittany, huh?

And poor Quinn..!

What did you guys think? Let me know! I'll try to update as soon as i can!

3


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorryyyyyyyy guys for making you wait so long! I'm on holidays, lots of people around and less time...so i'll try to keep updating at a reasonable pace.

Thanks for your reviews and alerts! I love them!

And sorry in advance for any mistakes, this was written pretty quickly.

Enjooooy! And, Read & Review!

* * *

Brittany gasped at the feeling. There was so much tension between the two girls, that feeling the brunette's hand against her, even the slightest touch, could make her shiver. The blonde had her eyes closed tightly, not daring to open them and face the reality of the situation. This is crazy.

But her body was so lost in sensations, she had wanted this for days now. Brittany hips bucked into the Latina's hand, seeking more friction.

Santana's face was inches apart from the blonde's, and she was doing her best to concentrate on what she was doing. I barely manage to make me come, how am I going to do this to her. The brunette was starting to panic, her inexperience taking over. Trying to look better at Brittany's face, see her reaction, see if she was doing okay. Santana kept rubbing her hand up and down sowtly, applying light pressure and enjoying the small moans of the blonde. Wanting them to be louder.

"I really don't know what I'm doing" Santana let out honestly in a small breath that hit Brittany's neck, just under her ear. That feeling made the blonde gasp, and open her eyes, to look directly into the Latina's. She could see the brunette's insecurities, and thought she was the most adorable thing. How can she be so confident and then so insecure? Brittany's gaze kept going from Santana's eyes to her lips, wanting to taste them but not quite daring to. That feels somehow more intimate.

Inching her face even closer to Santana's (if possible), Brittany just nodded her head and murmured her reply.

"Just…Keep doing that…" The blonde instructed the young girl. She needed so much more, she wanted to feel the brunette's skin on her skin, to feel her long fingers against her, inside her. Pumping in and out, she wanted to so badly. Still, the blonde knew she couldn't ask Santana to do that, she didn't want to scare her forever. But, oh boy did she want that.

Santana on the other hand could feel herself pooling in her leggings, the previous conversation had already aroused her so much, and now seeing Brittany like this was driving her mad. She had never wanted someone that much. Santana's whole body was begging for release, her breathing was rapid and heavy. She closed her eyes, her forehead against Brittany's as both girls were lost in their sensations.

"Brittany…I want you so much" Santana almost cried out, completely lost in her desire. Her center aching and clenching for the blonde. She needed to feel her.

The sound of the Latina's voice made Brittany open her eyes, and look deeply into the Brunette's, not believing what she heard, and what it meant. The blonde had a questioning look, that was filled with lust and….tenderness?

"Fuck..Santana..don't…" Brittany shook her head, not wanting to give in. Knowing that if she did, everything would be a mess. This was Esteban's little sister, AND the young girl was a virgin. This could not happen. There was an internal battle between her brain and her body. As her head was saying this was wrong, her body kept bucking into the Brunette's hand. Urging it to press harder, go faster…anything, just to feel more.

Santana followed with what the blonde's body was asking. She pressed her hand harder, finding the special place where her clit was, hearing Brittany whimper and throw her head back on the couch. Santana grinned slitghly and rubbed faster and harder on that spot. The Latina could feel the warmth coming out of the blonde's center, she could also feel how this area was getting wet and damp. She wanted to feel it properly, she she made a move. Boldly, Santana's hand went up to the waistband of Brittany's sweats.

Brittany sure didn't expect that, her head shot up, and went to look directly into the brunette's eyes. The blonde could only see lust and want there, and a pleading expression. Pleading Brittany to let her continue.

Still holding the blonde's gaze, Santana's fingers went under the sweats, her whole hand darting backwards, and her body shifting in the process, so that the Latina was almost on the blonde's lap.

Brittany's eyes almost closed at the feeling. The tanned hand was now so close to her center, she couldn't believe it. Then she felt it, the brunette's hand came directly into contact with her folds. The blonde moaned deeply at the feeling, her eyes darkening instantly, and hips bucking widly.

Santana smiled a little, proud of herself, of the effect she was having on the usually so confident blonde. I have her whimpering.

Santana kept going, wanting to feel more. Her hand spread the wetness she found there, coating the blonde in her juices. Daring once more, the Latina parted the blonde's folds, running her fingers against her, stopping just at the entrance. The brunette was holding her breath completely lost in what was happening, doing something she never thought she would.

Brittany breath hitched, the Latina was driving her mad. She could feel by the way the young girl moved her fingers that she was unsure of herself, but that was such a fucking turn on any way. Knowing that Santana was experimenting and discovering with her. The blonde would never have thought Santana would dare to do that, to go that far. Still, Brittany didn't want to push the other girl, she didn't want her to do something she'd regret later.

Grabbing the tanned hand between her legs, Brittany looked at Santana, and internally struggled to stop the younger girl.

"Santana…Don't. " The blonde let out in an aroused whisper, voice husky with desire. Brittany didn't want the brunette to stop. Ever. But this was so wrong. Brittany didn't want to make this into something more. It was kind of okay when there was no skin to skin touch…or almost kissing scenario. But this, this was way too intimate. The blonde felt like it meant something.

Santana shook her head vigorously, putting the blonde hand away from her wrist. And continuing what she was doing, this time rubbing harder, and slightly pushing a finger inside the blonde, just a little, to see what it felt like. At the warm and wet feeling, the Latina closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

Brittany lost her resolve and moaned throatly, bucking her hips into the brunette's hand, wanting to feel her deep inside of her.

"God Brit…You feel so good" Santana whispered against the blonde's ear. Feeling emboldened by the blonde's sounds of pleasure, she licked at the base of Brittany's ear, and applied soft kissed on her neck.

"Mmmm Fuck…Santana…" The blonde could only manage to let out simple words, with soft moans in between. The Latina was insanely good at this, her kisses were making Brittany even more wet, as her finger was going at a torturously pace.

Santana grinned a little into the crook of Brittany neck, she was enjoying this so much. Having the oh-ever-so-confident-and-cocky- Brittany whimpering beneath her. The Latina wanted more, to see her cry out her release, and clench against her fingers. Santana could feel herself aching and throbbing, wanting nothing more than to be touched by the blonde. I need her so much.

The Brunette then pushed her finger all the way in, knuckle deep and moaning at the feeling surrounding her. Fuck me, this is tight.

"Oh..Yes…Fuck…Don't stop.." Brittany hips where now bucking up and down, meeting the brunette's thrusts. This felt so fucking amazing. All resolve lost, the blonde was now overwhelmed with lust and desire for the young girl. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

Santana's face was in front of hers, eyes set on the space between her legs, where the tanned wrist disappeared under the leggings. She could see Santana's eyes, darker than ever, and her red lips, begging to be kissed. This is it, I fucking want her so much. The blonde decided to stop fighting it and gave in.

"Fuck..Use two fingers.." Brittany finally said, unsettling the brunette who looked up at her, and smiled as she saw Brittany's eyes filled with lust, passion and confidence again.

Santana nodded, and pulled out her finger. At that moment, Brittany caught her wrist and brought it out of her leggings. Santana looked at her, with a questioning look. Now, there's the Brittany I know.

"Taste me" Brittany whispered almost inaudibly. Her now dark blue eyes daring the brunette to handle what she wanted.

Both girls were panting heavily at their states of arousal, Santana looked at her glistening finger, then at Brittany. And eventually brought her finger to her lips, darting her tongue out and tasting Brittany.

This tastes surprisinbly good.

Brittany moaned at the sight, her hips bucking in the air as Santana cleaned her finger. Eyes never leaving Brittany's Santana kepts licking her finger suggestively. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore, wanting to feel Brittany all over her, to see her…and oh god kiss her.

Santana inched forward, almost straddling the blonde, one leg in between hers. Her head coming so close to Brittany's that their breath molded.

Brittany wanted to kiss the Latina so bad, her full red lips felt like magnets to her. But she wouldn't do it, push her. If we kiss, there's no turning back. It's cheating, it's wrong and…

Just then, Santana's lips met hers. The kiss was soft at first, lips grazing, Brittany then caught Santana's bottom lip between hers and sucked on it. That sent the brunette over the edge and she opened her mouth, darting her tongue out, pleading for entrance.

Brittany moaned and willingly opened her lips, her tongue quickly meeting Santana's in the most heated kiss. Brittany's hand shot up, to grab the back of the Latina's head, hand lost in raven hair, pulling her more into the kiss. The kiss lasted, all teeth, tongue and moaning.

As the girls came up for air, and Santana's head went straight to the blonde's neck to kiss, nibble and lick the skin there, Brittany voiced what she was feeling.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day we met" The blonde whispered hostly, moaning at the Brunette's lips against her skin.

"What, me fucking you?" Santana chuckled and replied playfully. All her confidence finally back, as the blonde was like putty in her hands.

That sentence alone changed Brittany's mood. If she was feeling kind and tender, willing to express what she felt a second ago, now she wanted to put Santana back in her place, continue with the game they were hiding in.

Santana kept pushing her fingers in and out of Brittany, still going way to slow, and missing her special spot completely. Brittany smirked, and deciding to piss Santana off a little.

"Oh yeah? Is that what you're doing?" Brittany replied smugly, grabbing Santana by the hair, pulling her face to her, and looking intently in her eyes, quirking and eyebrow as a challenge.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. I'm not losing this again. She inched her face closed to the blonde's, bringing their foreheads together and whispering.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Santana said, and intently pushed her fingers deeper and faster inside Brittany, making the blonde gasp at the sudden change of rhythm. That made Santana grin.

"I don't feel like I'm coming anytime soon…sweetheart" Brittany said trying to regain some game.

"Oh really?" Santana replied and kissed Brittany hard, now pushing her two fingers all the way inside Brittany, and curling the tip of her fingers just a bit. Seeing how Brittany's eyes rolled back, she did it again…and again.

"Oh…Fuck me.." Brittany let out, not even realizing what she said, compltetly lost in the feeling of the brunette's fingers. I was not expecting her to do this. Damn she learns fast.

"Exactly. That's what I'm doing…baby." Santana said, now cockily. Wanting Brittany to remember that she was fucking her, making her come. My turn, she thought.

Feeling Brittany's breath come in rapid puffs, she kept going, increasing her pace, pushing deeper. Santana looked in beween the blonde's legs and her arousal doubled, she could see the blonde's hips buck. Looking at Brittany, the Latina stopped at her cleavage, licking her lips.

Not controlling herself anymore, Santana bended over, and with her free hand pushed Brittany's shirt down, to reveal the beginning of the blonde's breasts. Santana lips went directly to them, and started kissing, and sucking on one. Her hand cupping the other. The feeling was new and amazing for Santana. That made her moan.

Brittany eyes shot open at the new feeling, she moaned loudly, her hips buking up widly now. I'm so close.

"Don't stop…faster" Brittany instructed, whispering. Santana obliged now going as fast as she could.

All of a sudden, Brittany's shaking body, stilled and tensed. Santana looked at the blonde's face, contorting in pleasure. She's even more beautiful now.

"Santana…oh god…" Brittany whispered coming down. This is one of the best orgasms I've ever had, all this tension, god. And she's good with her hands…I wonder how her lips would feel.

"You're beautiful when you come" Santana mentally slapped herself for letting that slip.

She earned a chuckle from Brittany, who put her forearm against her forehead and sighed relieved.

* * *

A/N: Ah! This is going to get sooooo complicated right now!

Coming up soon:

How are the girls going to deal with this?

Will Santana get her release too?

Will Brittany manage to get a hold of her feelings?

Tell me what you think/ want!

3


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Helloooo guys!

Thanks for all the reviews and favs and things so far! I love them and try to take them into account while writing! I'm still trying to figure out how to answer to all of you!

For now, just a big thank you to everybody who reads and reviews the story!

This Chapter is like an in between thing, to explain how the girls are feeling and all. Hope you'll like it!

Read and Review! And of course, enjoyy!

* * *

As both girls were still panting heavily, Brittany coming down from her high and Santana still completely turned on, they heard clicking sounds against the door. Indicating that someone was trying to open it.

Santana jumped from her position on the couch, quickly putting a good distance between her and the blonde. She also tried to calm her breathing and the beating of her heart. I'm so horny right now, and she's so beautiful…God, how am I going to hide this.

Brittany also tried to regain her composure, sitting upright in the couch and fixing her hair. What did we do? My…this is awful. And now, how am I going to be able to be with Esteban? Shit.

Both girls intently avoided each other's gazes, not wanting to deal with the situation. Still feeling completely lost in their own little world. Neither knew how to deal with this, what it meant..did it even mean something?

Brittany was wondering if Santana was just experimenting, having fun, and getting back at her. And the brunette didn't know if the dancer was honest and serious about what she felt…what she did. This is so messed up.

"Hey girls! I'm back!" Esteban's cheery voice could be heard from the entrance.

Santana turned her back to Brittany, to go greet her Brother and try to act as if nothing ever happened.

"Hola Esteban! Como estas? Did you win?" The Young girl asked, struggling to find something neutral and normal to say.

"Claro que si! What do you think?" Her brother replied cheekily, smiling widely and pushing her lightly by the arm. The action made Santana smile, and feel even more guilty.

The blonde dancer appeared in the entrance, smiling softly, still looking a little flushed.

"Hey there Handsome" The blonde said softly to Esteban, approaching him slowly. Esteban smiled back at her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Santana just stood there, watching the scene. She flinched at the use of the sweet nickname, feeling jealousy and anger spread through her body. Calm down, she is his girlfriend.

As Esteban bended a little to kiss Brittany full on the lips, a kiss that seemed a bit to eager to happen in front of Santana, tongues were darting out, grazing on soft pink lips. The Latina's eyes narrowed, wanting to tear her eyes apart but not being able to. She just wanted the kiss to end, she wanted Brittany to pull away. This is not fair. How can she do this now? Santana was boiling, she hated her brother in that moment, hated him for kissing Brittany, for having his arms around her, touching her… That should be me.

The brunette tried to reason herself, knowing she was wrong. But still, it fucking hurt to see that. Especially when she could still feel Brittany against her fingers, her musky taste on her lips and tongue… Shit, shit, SHIT!

Santana cleared her throat, trying to break the embrace and the kiss.

Esteban quickly pulled away, realizing his little sister was there, watching. And Brittany's face blushed, not daring to look in the latina's eyes. I can't confront her, what I am going to say?

Santana's eyes narrowed as she saw the blonde's attitude, completely ignoring her. Oh really? Now you're ignoring me? How mature.

"Well, did you have a nice day? What did you do?" Esteban said, putting his arm around Brittany's waist, and heading towards the kitchen. Santana following them slowly, looking at her brother's arm, staring at it hoping it would stay where it was, not going lower.

As the three of them took place on the stalls, around the bar, Santana finally replied.

"Quinn came over, we watched a movie" She stated simply. Trying to figure out what would Brittany say.

"Nice." Esteban said nodding his head, looking towards Brittany he continued

"What did you do, Brit?" He inquired innocently.

Before answering, Brittany cleared her throat, and without looking at Santana once, she found something to reply. Something else than: I watched as the girls made out, It made me horny, I touched myself, and then your dearest little sister gave me a bind-blowing orgasm. Ah. Anything else than that.

" Yeah, it was okay. I danced a little, and watched a part of the movie with the girls" She replied, faking a big smile.

Esteban just nodded, and before he had the time to say anything Santana interrupted them. She was furious now, the blonde hadn't looked at her since they got up from the couch. Not even a glance. Fuck her.

"Okay? I Thought it was more than okay." Santana just said harshly, looking directly to Brittany's face. Challenging her to look at her. Searching for her gaze.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat. She did not just say that. She gulped audibly, looking for a reply.

Esteban was looking at the girls, eyes going from one to the other, trying to understand Santana's harsh sentence. Eyebrows rose, not having a clue.

"I..uh…It was okay. I danced a little, not enough though." Brittany continued explaining her lie. This time she lifted her face a little, her blue eyes finally meeting big brown ones. At this very moment, the blonde felt her heart skip a beat. She saw so many things in those eyes. They were furious, but at the same time pleading for something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She got so lost in them.

"A little? You were panting." Santana pushed the blonde's buttons. Quirking an eyebrow, daring the blonde to play their game. Begging her. The Brunette felt like if Brittany played along, it meant everything was fine between them. She needed it.

Brittany's whole body relaxed at the latina's words, sensing the playfulness. All the stress she felt, from not knowing how to deal with a serious situation faded away. It's easier to think it's just a game.

The blonde grinned slitghly, nodding a little and finally admitting.

"I was, indeed."

Santana smiled back at her, her anger slowly disappearing.

Esteban chuckled loudly, completely oblivious of the silent conversation between the two girls. He just felt happy they got along a little better now.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Santana asked, sighing deeply, feeling relieved. The brunette still looked at Brittany, she couldn't take her eyes apart. And the damp feeling between her legs wasn't helping. I want her so much.

Brittany didn't reply, just looked at Esteban. Wondering if he had something in mind.

Esteban looked at his sister, then at his girlfriend. He smiled playfully, nudging Brittany a little.

"I have a few ideas" He said boldly, assuming her little sister was old enough for these innuendos.

Santana's nose scrunched her nose at the sexual meaning of the sentence. God, I don't need to know.

Brittany's face just turned even redder, and tried to stop Esteban from being so obvious.

"Esteban…" The blonde whispered clearly indicating her boyfriend that they weren't alone.

Esteban playfully nudged Brittany.

"Oh come on, she's a big girl. And besides, she's probably already heard you…" The boy continued, not knowing he was making Brittany completely uncomfortable.

Santana almost closed her eyes at the memory of hearing Brittany's moans that night, comparing them to the sounds the girl made only minutes ago.

"Yeah Brit…I'm not that innocent." Santana then said and winked at the blonde.

"Alright then, do you want to know exactly what we're going to do tonight? " Brittany asked smugly, quirking an eyebrow and making Esteban laugh at the interaction.

It was Santana's turn to blush. You know I don't.

"No, no, no. " Esteban interrupted, wanting to preserve his Little sister from his girlfriend teasing.

Santana's jealousy was slowly creeping in her body, as she realized that the two in front of her would effectively probably have sex tonight. It made her flinch internally. You are not getting away that easily.

"Can I invite Puck over? " Santana abruptly asked her brother.

"Santana, we already…" Esteban started to tell her but was stopped by the brunette.

"He won't stay the night, just for a few hours, we'll watch a movie or something." Santana explained, reassuring her brother.

That made Brittany raise her eyebrows, not believing a word of the Latina. Are you doing this to piss me off? She looked intently at the brunette, trying to find an answer.

Esteban sighed deeply, already giving in. Brittany's eyes had a look of panic, not wanting Santana to do anything with anybody else. I know it's only fair, but I don't want her to.

"Alright I guess, but we're all watching the movie together. I know what happens between two teenagers who watch a movie alone." Esteban said, pointing his finger at her sister.

Santana just sighed. It's better than nothing.

"Okay…whatever." The Latina surrendered.

Brittany felt kind of relieved; at least she would be able to see what was happening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours after, the three had taken a shower and changed, all feeling more comfortable.

For Brittany, less sweaty and wet between her legs. For Santana…well for her too.

Santana was in her room, looking through the pages of a magazine and listening to Amy Whinehouse.

Esteban was already downstairs preparing diner, he loved to cook.

Brittany was pacing through Esteban's room. She was struggling with her feelings. First of all, she didn't want to have sex with Esteban tonight, she didn't feel like it. Not after what happened with Santana. And second, she didn't want Santana to do ANYTHING with Puck, not even kissing, nothing. And she felt as if she might die if she saw them as much as grazing lips. Fuck, I'm not supposed to feel that way. Get a grip!

Brittany quickly got out of the bedroom, and wanting to go downstairs she passed in front of Santana's slightly opened door. Peeking inside, she saw the brunette sitting on the bed, legs crossed, skin showing because of a very small tight short, and wearing an equally tight tank top. Brittany bit her lip looking at the Latina. She is sin.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore and pushed the door open, entering the room. And closing behind her.

The movement made Santana's eyes come up from her magazine, and meet deep dark blue eyes looking at her intently.

Both girls stayed like this for a few seconds. Not saying a thing. When finally, the blonde broke the silence.

"Don't invite Puck over." Brittany stated, not even asking. Dead serious.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, her eyes coming back to her magazine.

"Too late." She said simply.

Brittany sighed annoyed, and took a few steps forward, coming to stand just at the end of the bed.

"Santana don't do this." Brittany pleaded.

"Do what?" The Latina fired back, playing with the blonde's nerves.

"Don't do anything with him because you want to get back at me." The blonde explained.

" Get back at you? " Santana chuckled and then continued.

"Did you even think about the fact that I'm so damn horny right now? And that obviously you're not helping me with that tonight. I need someone here." Santana said pretty loudly, trying to control her frustration. Standing up from the bed, and coming to stand directly in front of Brittany.

"Someone?" Brittany inquired, eyebrows quirked.

Santana sighed once again. This girl is killing me.

"Yes." The brunette said simply.

Brittany shook her head, disagreeing with Santana. Her finger came to play at the waistband of hr shorts, playing with the skin showing there. Making Santana gasp at the contact.

"No, you need me." The blonde said, looking directly into the Latina's eyes.

Brittany's fingers darted upwards, caressed the brunette's right breast, and made soft circles around her nipple. Said nipple quickly hardening and poking through the shirt.

"Brittany, if you won't finish this, then don't start it. Or I swear I'll give my virginity to Puck tonight." Santana challenged.

"Is that a threat, San?" Brittany inquired, still driving the young girl mad with her touch.

"Britt…please." Santana was loosing it, her arousal taking over her, she would do anything for release.

"Don't do anything with him, I'll help you." Brittany then said more soflty, almost pleading Santana again to not do anything with anyone else but her.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at the older girl's words.

"Only if you promise me you won't do anything with Esteban either, not tonight." Santana asked back, her forehead coming to rest against the blonde's. Both girls now panting, lost once again in their lust for each other…but feeling tenderness there, that's new.

"I won't. Just wait for me." Brittany whispered, this time cupping Santana's breast fully, palming it and making the brunette whimper.

"Fuck…yes Britt." Santana said eyes closing at the feeling.

At the Latina's words, Brittany took a few steps backwards putting space between them. Staring into brown eyes, the blonde exited the room. Leaving a horny as hell Santana.

"I won't be able to wait for long though…" The brunette muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Okay here it is!

Let's see how develops, I have a few ideas. I don't want to spoil you, but Brittany certainly won't be able to keep her end of the deal. And Santana won't be too happy.

Thoughts, comments?

I love hearing from you guys!

'Till next time!

3


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Hey Guys!

Thanks again for your reviews and stuff! I just love them, and you by the way!

Here's the next chapter, hoping to live up to your expectations! A lot of you were worried of what might happen between Esteban and Brittany, well relaaaaax and read!

Thanks for waiting for my update!

Read and Review, but mostly : ENJOY!

* * *

It was now dark outside the house. The night had fallen quite quickly and everything was peaceful around the neighborhood.

Santana had taken a quick shower, mostly to erase any hint of arousal or sweat…or smell that might remind her of a certain blonde. She was listening to music, entertaining herself while waiting for Puck to arrive. She looked at her watch, seeing it was 7pm. He should be here in no time. What was hard now for the Latina was to figure out how was the evening going to turn out. Her previous conversation with Brittany had completely confused her. It was one thing to have some fun, but it was a completely different one to make plans about it, or even let it have an effect on their romantic lives.

Sure, Santana didn't actually want to do anything with Puck. I want Brittany so much.

But she still was worried at what this whole thing meant. Trying to shrug it off and think about something else, the brunette grabbed a book she had started to read and plopped on her bed. Don't think about her, don't. Reading the next few pages of her book, she quickly shut it closed as one new character's description started. Blonde with blue eyes, fucking great, this is a cosmic joke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brittany had taken a shower too. A much needed one. She could still feel sticky in her panties when Esteban arrived, and she couldn't help but feel ashamed.

It was so weird. Every time the blonde was near Santana, she coulnd't control herself, she had this feeling, like she could soar. That feeling made her do things, things she shouldn't do. And say things…things she should never say. Brittany was in the bathroom, doing he hair, when she put her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

How the fuck did I get myself in this situation?

This is so messed up. Now the thing is, not only have I cheated. But I want to do it again, so badly.

Brittany was lost. When she thought about it, she knew it was wrong. She knew the Latina was forbidden. But she just couldn't help herself, and that sensation that Santana couldn't control herself either was driving her mad.

And now what?

Brittany wondered. Now, I gave her my word that I wouldn't do anything with Esteban. How am I supposed to do that? Judging by our little conversation from before he obviously wants to do something to night. And I'm supposed to be his damn girlfriend. I am. But this is definitely the wrong Lopez, tonight there is only one person I want, and it's not Esteban.

The blonde was starting to panic. This was a really sticky situation. And not the sticky she was used to.

Damn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The door bell rang, as both girls were trying to figure out how to survive to this particular evening.

Santana shot up from bed, quickly opened her door and went downstairs to greet Puck.

As she opened the door, she found the mohawked boy standing there, smiling widly.

"Hey babe" The young boy said happily.

"Hey" Santana replied and smiled softly.

"Come in, we're going to order pizzas." She continued, grabbing Puck by the arm and pulling him inside the house.

As the young couple went in the kitchen, they found Esteban there. He had been trying to cook something for that night, but failed miserably. Still angry at himself, he stated that they would order pizzas. Nobody dared to say anything.

"Hello Puck, we weren't introduced properly. I'm Esteban" The latin boy saied, extending his hand politely. His main goal was to put to young boy at ease after the little scandal that happened a few days before.

Puck smiled sincerely and felt visibly more comfortable. He shook Esteban's hand vigourously.

"Yeah and I'm Puck. Thanks for having me tonight" Puck replied thankful to be able to spend the evening with his girlfriend.

As the boys 'introduced', Santana got them some drinks. A beer for her brother, and two cokes for Puck and her.

Just as she was putting the drinks on the counter, Brittany entered the kitchen. Santana tensed lightly as she saw the blonde. She was glad though that Brittany had decided to wear something very simple and not too enticing. The dancer was wearing plain blue levis jeans, and a black v neck t shirt. Santana still felt all hot as she looked the older girl up and down. She's sexy in anything.

Brittany flashed a smile at Esteban, then looked at Puck, missing Santana.

"Hey Puck! How are you?" The blonde asked easily. Very at ease, at least in appearance, with the whole situation.

"Very good, thanks!" Puck replied enthusiastically. That earned him a smile and a nod from Brittany.

The blonde put her two hands in the back pockets of her jeans, shrugged her shoulders and finally looked at Santana.

The brunette was also wearing jeans, but hers were more loose, and her shirt was not as tight as the blonde's, it looked to be 2 sizes too big, and it was grey.

Brittany couldn't help but wonder how her underwear looked like. But pushed the thought away.

"What should I do to get a drink?" The blonde asked winking at the Latina, who's face turned a darker color at the insinuation.

"What..uh…what do you want?" Santana asked trying to control her stutter.

"A beer would be nice" Brittany replied nicely. A little alcohol could help.

Santana nodded and turned towards the fridge to grab the desired drink.

"So, are we ordering the pizzas?" Came in Esteban's voice, clearly getting hungry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two couples had ordered 2 huge pizzas, they had arrived half an hour after, just the time for them to choose the movie they were going to watch.

That proved to be something much more difficult than expected. As they settled on the big couch in front of the tv and turned on the video on demand, their different taste in movies some became apparent.

The boys wanting to watch the last batman, and the girls more set on a comedy or whatever.

Finally deciding on an in between movie, they started to watch an all time classic : Pulp fiction.

As the movie was starting, they ate their pizzas. They had settled in a very strategic way on the couches.

Santana and Puck on one side, and Brittany and Esteban on the other. The thing was, the Latina was already getting a little angry at the blonde, as the other couple's couch was significantly littler. That meant that Brittany was almost sitting on Esteban's lap.

Santana's stare was trying to stay focused on the tv screen, but darted towards the blonde every once in a while. Every two seconds, really.

Puck was too concentrated on both the movie and the pizza to notice anything strange in the brunette behavior.

Then something happened. And Santana's stomach just turned around.

Esteban and Brittany both reached at the same time for their last slice of pizza. As they both politely told the other to take it, Esteban bended his head and whispered something in Brittany's ear. The blonde blushed and her stare went to the Latina's eyes. The blonde was met by dark and angry eyes.

Esteban traced his finger on the blonde's face, turning her head towards his, and finally bringing his lips to hers. Brittany closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to hold the brunette's gaze anymore, and not knowing how to get herself out of that situation. Her closing her eyes, passed easily as want regarding Esteban.

Santana was boiling inside. She was expecting anything but this. The blonde had said to her that she wouldn't do anything. This was something. The brunette screamed internally.

She kept looking though.

Esteban had slightly parted his lips, and caressed the blonde's upper lip with his tongue, kindly asking for entrance. Brittany reluctantly obliged, opening her mouth and meeting his tongue halfway.

Esteban then deepened the kiss, grabbing the blonde by the back of her neck, bringing her closer and deeper into the kiss.

Santana's heart felt like it might stop at any moment due to its fast beating. She felt like standing up and tearing them apart roughly. Voicing her thoughts. The thing was, this time, the Latina didn't feel like teasing the blonde with Puck. She just wanted the blonde to keep her word and do nothing with her brother. Damn. It.

Not feeling like eating anymore, Santana stood up a little too quickly from the couch, and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty." She just said, attempting to justify her brutal behavior.

Those words, said in such an harsh tone, made Brittany break the kiss. She knew the Brunette wouldn't be too happy, but come on…that's just a kiss.

Keeping up her act, the blonde smiled sweetly at Esteban, rubbing her nose against his.

"Do you want another beer?" The dancer asked sweetly.

"Sure." Esteban replied simply, content with their kiss and the evening in general.

Brittany slowly stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Towards Santana.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brunette was standing in front of the fridge, hand on the handle. Trying hard to control her emotions. She felt so angry right now. Frustrated.

Brittany entered the kitchen, not making a sound and going completely unnoticed by the Latina.

The blonde knew Santana would be angry, but she couldn't let her. The young girl still had to understand that she was Esteban's girlfriend. And that a kiss couldn't qualify as doing anything serious. It was nothing.

The blonde took a few steps forward, coming to stand directly behind the young girl.

"May I? " The dancer whispered, almost inaudibly.

Santana's whole body tensed at the sound of her voice. Her grip on the handle tightened, and the hand hanging along her body clenched into a fist.

Damn, she really is pissed off, Brittany thought as she watched the Latina's body react.

"Step back" Santana only said, in a very deep and low voice, that even she didn't recognize.

Brittany couldn't repress the little chuckle that escaped her lips. Oh, come on.

"Santana, come on. What's wrong?" Brittany asked innocently, trying to play it cool.

Santana then turned around quickly, her whole body facing Brittany. Both girls only inches apart, the blonde even taking a step back to regain some space.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, keeping her cool and quirking a disbelieving eyebrow.

The blonde just smiled at her and nodded.

"You're asking me what's fucking wrong?" Santana asked once again, this time louder, and her face angrier.

"Shhhh" Brittany said quickly trying to shush her down, not wanting Esteban to catch their conversation.

"Don't you dare shush me! I'm not a child!" The Latina snapped.

"Santana, calm down. Look, I'm sorry you're angry but…" Brittany started to try and explain, but was harshly cut by Santana.

"But what? But you couldn't keep your tongue from going all the way in his throat?" The brunette spat, folding her arms on her chest.

Brittany's eyebrows rose at the young girl's words. Not expecting her to be that mad for one little kiss.

"It was just a kiss. Calm the fuck down." Brittany said, now getting frustrated too.

"No, I won't calm down! You said you wouldn't do nothing!" Santana hissed, trying to keep her voice low as she spoke angrily and pointed her finger at the older girl.

"Yes, and a kiss is nothing." Brittany said, in an explaining teacher-student tone, that exasperated Santana even more.

"It's not nothing!" Santana said, feeling humiliated and angry and frustrated, fearing that her emotions might overwhelm her.

Brittany put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, trying to convince her.

"It's nothing, Santana. It means nothing." Brittany said, bringing her face closer to the Latina's, her voice softer.

Santana's eyes met Brittany's, and she saw tenderness and affection in there.

The brunette shook her head, her eyes darting to the ground.

"It doesn't mean nothing to me." She finally said simply. Brittany's eyebrows knitted together as she realized that what she felt didn't match what Santana felt about that kiss.

"Look, I really am sorry. But I'm still his girlfriend, I have to kiss him." Brittany continued to justify herself.

Santana's heart missed a beat at the words. Are you kidding me?

"No, you don't have to! You said you wouldn't!" The Latina fired at the blonde, not containing herself anymore.

"Keep quiet! Damn it! What was I suppose to do? Uh…tell me! " Brittany hissed, now getting angry at the younger girl's childish attitude.

"I don't know! Just keep you word!" Santana spat.

"And what should I have done? Say, oh no, sorry, I won't even kiss you tonight, because I just got fucked by your little sister? Uh…is that it? " Brittany rambled, doing uncoordinated gestures with her hands, her breath uneven. Clearly annoyed. The blonde wanted to make Santana realize how ridiculous she was being.

"I don't care! Don't promise something you won't do!" Santana just said simply.

Both girls already knowing that this was not about a promise or anything, there was clearly a double standard. What Santana considered to be something relevant was nothing to Brittany, and in such a situation, it was obvious that the girls couldn't agree.

" .nothing." Brittany said, stopping between each word, punctuating them. That made Santana even madder, the brunette's eyes narrowed.

"You know what Brittany? Screw you." Santana spat harshly, looking deeply into blue eyes. Said eyes completely astonished, not expecting such a final reaction.

Santana pushed the blonde aside, and exited the kitchen, going straight for the living room and plopping next to Puck. Leaving a dumbfounded Brittany standing alone in the kitchen.

"Took you long enough." Puck said, his hand coming to rest on the Latina's thigh. Santana just sighed.

"I went to the bathroom too." She stated justified the time she spent away.

In the kitchen, Brittany grabbed two beers from the fridge, and sighed heavily. This is not going the way it should be. Shaking her head, she turned to go watch the movie again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The evening continued without any other interaction between the two girls.

Just a little conversation between the four of them, watching the movie, commenting on it.

As Pulp fiction finished, the two couples talked a little about it, favorite scenes, characters...nothing too serious.

Brittany had drank 4 beers and was feeling a pleasant buzz, that made everything easier. Her previous conversation with the Latina seeming to be much less difficult to handle.

Santana on the other hand was still fuming and had not addressed a word to the blonde.

Puck eventually left, saying a polite goodbye to Esteban and Brittany and then taking a few minutes by the door to leave his girlfriend.

Santana didn't even kiss him on the lips, she didn't feel like it. She just gave him a tight hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

Both said their goodbyes, and Puck left.

As she closed the door and turned around, Santana saw Esteban going back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, cleaning and tiding everything up. Brittany was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette went to help her brother.

"No Santanita, leave it. You look tired, vete a la cama." Her brother said really sweetly, patting his little sister on the head lightly.

Esteban was the only people in the world that Santana let treat her like a child, not even their parents had that privilege.

"But you're not going to do this on your own" The young girl replied yawning.

Esteban chuckled at that, thinking his sister really was cute.

"It's almost finished. No te preocupes." The boy said insisting.

Santana smiled at him, and murmured a faint "okay". She kissed him on the cheek, and proceeded to climb the stairs to her room.

The Latina got inside her bedroom, and quickly took off her jeans, feeling like a prisoner in them, also throwing away her bra, she let herself fall on her bed in only her white t shirt and a white pair of cotton panties.

The brunette heard her door crack open in the still silence of the night. She slowly turned her head and whole body towards the door, to see who it was. And her breath caught in her throat. From a shot of anger or arousal, or both, she didn't know.

There stood Brittany. Still wearing her tight black shirt and her jeans, her hair tied in a very loose ponytail. Her eyes looked kind of sleepy, a little closed, they felt blurry.

The brunette wondered if it was from the few beers the dancer drank.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said, taking a few steps forward, after closing the door behind her.

Santana just nodded her head, she kind of had a déjà vu, as it always seemed that both girls met in this situation. Her on the bed, and Brittany standing there.

"I know…you're angry. So I wanted to apologize." Brittany continued, stopping as her legs hit the mattress.

As the words left the blonde's mouth, Santana was sure Brittany was a little tipsy. She had a little more trouble speaking, and her eyes opened and closed slowly.

"You've had one too many beers" Santana said, smiling slightly. I just can't hate her, she has this effect on me, it's crazy.

Brittany also smiled, more widely, and nodded her head. Admitting that she did felt tipsy, a very good kind of tipsy. That kind when you feel you can do anything, and it actually normal and doable.

"You know…I did promise you I would help" Brittany then said, voice low, as she let herself fall on the bed.

At the blonde's actions, Santana sat back in her bed. Her back resting against the pillows on the headboard, her legs splayed on the mattress.

"You ..uh…yes..you did." Now the brunette felt hot, way too hot. She had not expected such a twist in the situation.

Brittany nodded her head, and approached Santana even more. As the Latina had her legs slitghly open, the blonde's knees came to rest in between them, spreding them a little wider. The older girl's hands went directly to Santana's hips.

Brittany's eyes were now this dark shade of blue that Santana could recognize, the blonde's gaze was set in between the brunette's legs.

Brittany bit her lips. She was struggling with herself, wondering what to do. Sure, she'd like to rip those panties off, and finger the young girl until she screamed, but that would mean taking her virginity. And the blonde didn't know whether or not this was a good idea. She'd also love to eat her out, taste her…that would be so freaking amazing. But would she be up for that? In her lightly tipsy state Brittany still manage to have the perfect idea, to make this oh so pleasurable and no too risky for the Latina.

Without saying a word, the blonde stood up from the bed, and took off her jeans quickly, staying in only her shirt and black lace panties.

Santana's breath hitched at the sight, not having a clue of what was to happen next.

Brittany's eyes never left the younger girl's as she lowered herself once more on the bed.

She came to rest on the same spot as before, inbetween the Latina's legs, her hands caressing her waist.

Santana couldn't manage to let out a single word, afraid to break the moment. Her breathing just became more rapid and heavy.

Brittany then lowered herself on Santana, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, quickly asking for entrance with her hot tongue and getting it instantly. Their kiss all teeth and tongue and moaning. Both girls were completely turned on.

Brittany's hand came to the young girl's left breast and started to massage it softly, earning a low moan from Santana.

Brittany took her chance and went to apply wet kisses on the brunette's neck.

"I'm going to make you come so hard" The blonde whispered against Santana's ear, making her shiver in anticipation.

Brittany's hand then lowered, to come on Santana's upper thigh, pushing her legs apart more.

What happened next wasn't expected by the young girl, her eyes opened and searched for the blonde's in confusion as Brittany straddled herself, positioning her center just above the other girls.

Santana's breath caught in her throat as she gulped in realization.

* * *

**A/N: **hahaha you hate me all so much right now! Bam!

You must have all realized i'm a tease by now anyway... ;-)

So, what do you think is Brittany's bright idea? haha

Hope you liked the chapter, i wanted to start and imply what's going on in the girls mind, what's developing and stuff...

Tell me what you think!

Till next time!

3


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey there! So so so sorry for the long wait! I had to do a lot of things these days, and some friends arrived...so yeah!

Thanks to all of you who read, those who review...Everybody! Thank you, you're what makes me go on with the story!

NOW, here's your next chapter! I know some of you were getting impatient! Hope you like it!

Things are going to get more complicating and hard to deal with for the girls from now on! ;-)

Read and Review, but please please please...ENJOY!

* * *

Brittany positioned herself directly above the brunette. Their centers becoming dangerously close to each other.

The blonde was completely lost in her own state of arousal and slight buzz from drinking a little too much. The only thing she wanted now was to feel the young girl against her, all over her, make her whimper and come apart beneath her.

Brittany slowly raised her head a little to look at the Latina's face, she saw the younger girl looking back at her. Anticipation, lust, tenderness and a little fear were the things she saw there. The blonde suddenly felt a rush of love spread through her, she didn't want to scare Santana away, or do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Even in her drunk state, she still managed to control herself, to be sure this was okay.

"Are you scared?" The blonde asked softly, nibbling the brunette's ear, her hips going a little further down almost, bringing their cores impossibly closer, as she felt the heat emanating from Santana, Brittany almost moaned.

Santana eyes opened a little more at the words, she was also lost in her aroused state. Feeling completely at Brittany's mercy.

The Latina knew that the whole situation was so, so, SO wrong. Her brother was just downstairs, for Christ's sake.

But her body, oh her body was telling her otherwise. The only thing the brunette wanted at that very moment was to push the blonde's hips flush against her, feel her. Hell, she even wanted more than just that. Trying to regain some control over her body, and brain, the Latina gulped again and brought her gaze to the blonde's, finally deciding on being honest.

"I..uh..y..yes…a little." Santana managed to let out, nodding her head slightly and blushing in the process. She was completely admitting and voicing her inexperience, losing all her usual snarky self.

Brittany looked intently in the brunette's eyes. She smiled softly, and very slowly brought her lips to hers, only grazing them once..and then twice.

"Don't be…" Brittany finally replied, against the other girl's lips. Wanting her to feel at ease and secure. "Stop me now though…if you don't want this." The blonde still finished voicing her thoughts.

After all, the older girl would gladly be gentle and tender…but she still wanted Santana so much, and she knew once she started, there was no turning back, at least not for her.

Santana closed her eyes as she felt the blonde's lips slightly touching hers, wanting the kiss to turn deeper, to feel her tongue, her taste. This almost nonexistent touch sent shivers throughout her whole body. And when she heard the blonde's words, with her breath hitting her skin, she felt an even deeper pang of arousal shot through her.

Sure, she was scared. This was going to be the most intimate she'd been with anyone. But still, she wanted this, so fucking bad. And Brittany's emboldened attitude was slowly becoming a huge turn on.

Slowly but ever so surely, Santana's eyes once again met Brittany's and she nodded, smiling and indicating her approval. Fuck it, I want this so bad.

Santana's hand then shot to grab the back of the blonde's head, and urging her backwards for another kiss, this time much more heated. Santana quickly parted her lips and let her tongue run on Brittany's bottom lip. The blonde instantly replied by opening her mouth widely and deepening the kiss even more, both girls lost in their moans of pleasure.

Brittany then decided to bring their hips together, and their centers too in the process.

In one swift move, she ground her center against Santana's, just one long, strong and hard push.

Both girls moaned loudly and broke the kiss. Brittany was smiling smugly, happy to see how Santana reacted to this very first little push of her hips.

The brunette had her eyes tightly closed, her mouth agape, panting a little.

"Fuck Brit...do it again" Santana let out, not expecting the words to actually leave her lips. She would never have thought she would actually ask for it.

Chuckling a little at the young girl's eagerness, Brittany nodded softly and obliged.

She once again lowered her hips, her legs bending she rested their crotches against each other. Letting their heats spread against the other, and moaning at the feeling.

Santana whimpered. She couldn't believe how intimate this whole situation was. And this feeling was just amazing, she could almost feel the blonde's core throbbing against hers.

Brittany then had an idea, she would not just do Santana. She wanted the young girl to ask for what she wanted, voice it out loud. Seeing how the Latina was whimpering underneath her was turning her on so much, and she wanted to see how far she could bring her. What things she would ask.

At this point, Santana was almost struggling to keep control of her body, she wanted, no needed Brittany to move, do something. This feeling was amazing, but she needed more, so much more.

Brittany sensed how tense the brunette's body was becoming, shifting a little.

Then, the blonde lowered her head, so that it was resting in the crook of Santana's neck, just under her ear.

"I want you so much…tell me what you want San" The blonde hotly requested, pushing the latina.

Santana whimpered again, knitting her eyebrows together, wondering what game was the blonde playing again.

"I want you" Santana answered simply, frustrated that the blonde wouldn't move. The brunette then moved her own hips, well actually the moved on their own accord, but still.

But Brittany quickly pushed her hips backwards, forcing the Latina back against the mattress.

The dancer shook her head, and grabbed Santana's right hand in her left, bringing it above the brunette's head, tangling their fingers together.

Brittany's other hand went to rest on Santana's hip, stopping any movement.

Bringing her lips to the Latina's earlobe, and gently running her tongue on it, then biting it, Brittany continued, arousing Santana even more.

"Tell me. What do you want?" Brittany asked again, this time her teasing clear.

Santana now understood. Every time Brittany got like this, her dominant and bitchy side loose, she would get so turned on. Brittany like that = hot.

Knowing this was a lost battle, Santana decided to play along, and let her lust control her. Nothing bad could happen after all.

The Latina arched her back a little, still trying to bring the older girl to move somehow, looking for any kind of friction.

"Uh...I want you to move…against me." Santana finally whispered, her grip on the blonde's hand tightening.

Brittany was happy with the young girl's response, and nodded her head, applying hot kisses all along the brunette's neck. The older girl finally started rubbing herself against Santana, going at a very slow pace, and grazing only very lightly. That feeling alone was driving her mad, she could feel her clit throbbing for attention, and she was definitely ruining her panties.

"Like that?" Brittany asked, voice low and husky from arousal, struggling to get the words out, to keep her control over the situation.

Santana was melting under her, all sensations exploding in her body. This little soft grazing between her legs felt amazing already. Not enough though.

"Fuck…Brit please…" Santana only could say, she wanted to scream at the blonde, tell her to go faster, harder…to take off their panties and rub their clits against each other. But she just couldn't say that, not yet.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently, bringing her head a little higher, so they were facing each other, lips inches apart. Seeing how Santana looked so unraveled and lost, whimpering against her. The blonde decided to help her.

"Harder?" The blonde whispered against the Latina's lips, pushing her hips harder against the young girl, the centers coming strongly together, and earning a loud moan from Santana. Happy with the reaction, Brittany did it again, never parting their bodies, but starting a slow but hard up and down pace, rubbing their clits together through their drenched panties.

Santana lost it. Her head thrown back against the mattress, her free hand clutching at the sheets, the other Brittany's hand. Panting heavily, she could just die now.

"Oh god…yes.." The brunette only whispered, too unfocused to say anything else.

"Faster?" Brittany then asked grinning, and moving her hips much more rapidly against the brunette's. The blonde could feel how wet Santana was, she could feel it through her panties. She moaned loudly at a specific thrust of her hips, their clits touching hard.

"Brittany…" Santana said in a faint whisper, her breathing heavy and rapid.

"Fuck San….you're so hot right now.." Brittany said, she was looking down at Santana. The young girl's body completely splayed on the bed, her legs widely parted, and her hips canting upwards to meet hers. She's beautiful.

Santana's free hand then let go of the sheets and went to grab at the blonde ass, forcing her backwards, harder, and pressing on a very particular spot.

"God…yeah..there." Santana said, her hips moving frantically against the blonde's.

"You like that..? I want to fuck you so bad…" Brittany said before she could even think about the words leaving her lips. It was true, she wanted to fuck Santana senseless so bad, thrust two of her fingers inside the girl and take her until she screamed. But she also didn't want to scare her, and this was not the time, not while being drunk, and with very little time.

Time. Brittany thought, fuck. We can't take our time.

Realizing, they didn't have all night to explore and learn, Brittany let go of the Latina's hand, and brought it to the brunette's breast, cupping it, and running her thumb on an already hard nipple.

That move made Santana moan loudly, the touch on her breast plus the rubbing of their clits was driving her mad.

Brittany brought their lips together rapidly, kissing her deeply. Tongues battling for dominance, Santana quickly loosing.

The young girl sensed how Brittany 's attitude changed slightly, from being concentrated and playful, to now rushed.

"Brittany…slow down" Santana tried softly, not wanting to do this quick.

"We can't…no time" Brittany replied between kisses, and then brought her lips to the young girls neck, biting softly the skin there.

Darting her hand backwards, Brittany's fingers came to play with the waistband of the Latina's panties, inching her fingers under the elastic there, and bringing it down a little.

"I need to feel you" Brittany said, explain her hand's movement.

Santana couldn't quite process what happened, and didn't have time to manage a reply, before Brittany pulled her panties down completely. The blonde girl inching backwards, so she could take the panties off of the brunette. In the same time, while being in a better position, the older girl also took off hers.

That left both girls naked from the waist down.

It took Santana a few seconds to take in the sight before her.

Brittany was waxed, perfectly, only a little layer of curly blonde hair still there. Eyes set between the blonde's legs, she gulped audibly, and bit her bottom lip.

Brittany was in pretty much the same state, at a lose of words before the perfectly completely waxed pussy in front of her. As she watched, she could only wonder how good it would feel under her lips, and how good it would taste on her tongue.

The blonde finally decided on making the next move, not being able to control herself anymore. Once again, she straddled the brunette, positioning one leg between hers and the other above her hips.

"Spread your legs for me, Santana" Brittany kindly requested, not even recognizing her sexually charged voice.

Santana once again felt a shot of deep and hot arousal spread through her at those words, she complied opening herself to the blonde.

Brittany eventually joined their centers. Both girls moaning, this time Brittany didn't tease, she started rubbing her clit against the young girls, fitting against her in the most perfect way.

Feeling their juices mix and spread against their crotches, Brittany was the one to whimper and let her head fall against the Latina's shoulder.

"You feel so good" The dancer hissed and she quickened the pace.

Santana's hands both came to rest on Brittany. One on her ass, the other on the small of her back, bringing their bodies even closer.

As both girls were grinding against each other, losing their breaths and feeling their orgasms building, they heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Britt! Do you want a tea?" Esteban's loud voice echoed through the room.

Both girls froze, pulled out of their sweet sexy trance.

"Please…don't stop" Santana's sweet voice broke the silence, and Brittany melted, blue eyes meeting brown ones.

"I'm so close…aren't you?" Santana continued, starting to move her body against the blonde's again, proving her point when Brittany gasped.

"How do you do this to me?" Brittany only asked, not expecting an answer, as she also re-started rocking her bare hips, and her bare core against Santana, hard and fast.

"Oh god yes.."Santana said shutting her eyes tightly, nearing the edge.

"Fuck…San…I'm…" Brittany tried to form words, as she too was coming near her climax, feeling it build in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't stop…don't…oh..oh" Santana was not rambling the same things over and over not even caring about what she said anymore, too lost in her sensations.

"Brittany!" Santana then let out, a little louder than expected, as her whole body shook and tensed, the brunette felt wave after wave of pleasure invade her body. She felt her insides clench against nothing, once, twice…and more.

Watching the brunette climaxing, and moaning as each wave hit her, Brittany lost it, and stumbbled over the edge too, as her body convulsed against the Latina's, enjoying one of her hardest and longest orgasms.

"San…Fuck.." Brittany just whispered her forehead resting against Santana's. Both girls were panting heavily, feeling sweat all over their bodies, their centers still tightly pressed against one another, melting in their own juices.

"Britt! Santana! Will someone answer?" Esteban's strong voice once again broke the silence, this time sounding more impatient.

As both girls were still laying against each other, limbs tangled together, they both felt guilty and ashamed. Esteban was just there, and they had been doing … this. Brittany opened her eyes to look at Santana, who looked back at her intently.

"You're his girlfriend" Said Santana, as if she was only realizing this now.

"I am" Replied Brittany softly, not understanding but founding the brunette to damn cute to say anything else.

I don't want you do be his girlfriend, Santana thought and went to open her mouth but was interupted.

"GIRLS!" This time Esteban shouted clearly annoyed, and footsteps could be heard down stairs, making the stairs crack.

Both girls heard and quickly shot out of bed, trying to find their missing clothes, while whispering little 'Fucks' and 'Shits'.

"Hurry!" Santana hissed, while putting her panties back on and blushing at the feeling of how wet they were.

* * *

A/N: Woop Woop! ;-)

What's gonna happen now?

Is Esteban going to be that clueless? How is Santana going to handle her growing feelings...and Brittany?

Also...i wonder if Britt will finally take Santana's V card...uhm.

Thoughts? Comments? Tell me what you think!

Till next time guys!

3


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Aaaaaand I'm back!

So so so Sorry for the way too long wait! I've been really really busy, not finding the time to even turn my computer on! I do have more time now though, so the updates should come more often, i have to next few chapters all planned out, i just have to write them!

I hope you're all still with me here, i don't want to disappoint you! The story is going to be a little more deep from now on!

Anyway, i'll stop my rambling!

Here you go! Enjoyyyy and Read & Review!

* * *

Both girls were still struggling to put most of their clothes on. They knew Esteban couldn't be too far from the door now.

Brittany was feeling her buzz quickly disappearing, and now everything appeared to be so fucking fucked up. How could I let that happen? A few drinks, a smoke or two, and there she was losing complete control over her feelings and scissoring Santana! Shit!

The blonde finally manage to put her jeans back on, not bothering to look for her panties. She was putting her shirt on, when they heard the first knock on the door.

Santana also managed to put her pajamas back on, but her hair was still messy from lying down, underneath Brittany. At the thought, her already tanned cheeks turned a dark shade of red. But when she heard that knock on the door, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot up to meet crystal blue ones. Both girls shared a sincerely worried look.

They knew what they did was wrong, even if it felt oh so right. It was still so freaking wrong. And now, Esteban was just behind the door, about to enter the young girl's bedroom, and see them in this after sex glow that speaks for itself.

Already trying to figure out a good excuse, the girls finally settled for standing on one side of the bed each. Doing one quick look over the room, Brittany noticed how the bed sheets were completely messed up, and straightened them in one last attempt to hide what had just happened.

Now the only sound that could be heard in the room was the girl's breathes, that they were trying so hard to keep under control.

Another knock on the door. And the boy's voice broke the silence.

"Santana? Is Brittany with you? Can I come in?" Esteban's voice sounded genuinely concerned. Fuck, Santana thought, I don't want to hurt him.

Santana's face turned to look at Brittany's, catching the blonde's stare. Brittany finally decided to speak up, it would have looked even weirder if she didn't say anything.

Clearing her throat one last time, she eventually let out " Yeah, I'm here!" Her voice sure sounded casual and not interested, but her body was still standing stiff, completely tense, waiting for her boyfriend's next move, and eyeing Santana from the corner of her eye.

Santana in turn spoke, deciding to play along with whatever Brittany planned on saying or doing, she just felt so lost right now. Still overwhelmed by everything that happened, still feeling the wetness between her legs.

"Come in!" Santana almost shouted, earning a death glare from Brittany, who certainly wasn't expecting such an open invitation.

Time seemed to freeze, as both girls held their breath when the doorknob visibly turned, and the door was pushed open slightly.

Esteban's face finally appeared through the door, eyebrows knitted.

"What are you both doing here?" The boy asked, now fully entering his sister's room, and throwing a quick glance around it, as if looking for something, or someone.

Now, there it was. The crucial moment were the girls had to come up with an excuse. Something that might actually make sense.

The few seconds that passed felt like hours to the girls, who were standing before Esteban, completely lost in thoughts, neither finding anything to say.

Esteban was growing impatient. Both girls could barely stand being with the other, and now this? Besides they both looked surprisingly…out of breath? What the hell? The boy tried to put the pieces together, but pretty much had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

"Well?" He insisted, wanting to get an answer and then go to bed. Such a long day.

"We…hum…I" Brittany started, not really knowing what she was going to say, but believing that maybe once she had started talking the words might just follow. They didn't. And she just, rambled for a second. To eventually have thee brightest idea.

"I was looking for an Advil or something…because I've had to many beers..i couldn't find one in the bathroom" The blonde started explaining vividly, moving her hands a lot too quickly for what she was saying.

Santana came to the rescue, her mind seemed to have understood what the dancer was trying to say.

"Yeah…so she came to me. I was practicing a few moves for the cheerios routine..and.." Santana continued rambling, her mouth forming words her brain hadn't even processed. As she spoke, the Latina also did gestures with her hands, finally turning towards Brittany for help. The blonde quickly took over the explanation.

"And I..I'm a dancer. So I decided to help her…with the moves." Brittany concluded, trying not to blush at the obvious double meaning of her words. She smiled internally, as she thought that that was pretty much true. She indeed had shown her some moves. Quickly brushing the thought away, the blonde concentrated on Esteban's reaction. Is he going to buy it?

Esteban took a few seconds to look at the two girls in front of him, they sure looked tired for some reason, and their hair was messy…He himself was also tired, and just didn't have the energy to push for more explanation. Santana gave him a little smile, nodding her head, as if confirming what the older girl had just said.

Esteban just sighed loudly, and ran a hand through his dark hair. He was pretty much convinced that was not totally the truth. But decided to let it slide, wanting the two to just get along for a while, and end all the drama. He didn't want to deal with any of this.

"Oh…Okay. Well, great…I suppose. Just, can you answer me next time?" The boy still said, somewhat harshly, wanting to make a point after all.

Both girls nodded furiously, not quite believing that they managed to get through this. The tension reduced slightly in the room.

Esteban almost burst out laughing at the scene in front of him, he felt like a father punishing his children. He only let show a gentle smile though.

"Alright..Britt? Wanna head to bed?" Esteban said softly, reaching out for the blonde's hand.

Brittany didn't even look at Santana before placing her hand in Esteban's, allowing him to take her to their room.

The Latina felt her stomach flip, from jealousy or something else she didn't know. But she sure didn't like the fact that Esteban was stealing Brittany from her, after they had just…done that.

Santana caught the blonde's almost inaudible words, as she followed Esteban.

"Yeah…let's go." The blonde's words came out in a whisper.

"Buenas Noches Santanita." Esteban said, turning one last time to look at his sister, who he found was looking kind of irritated. Girls and their moods, he thought.

Santana's eyes never left Brittany's body as the older girl exited her room, silently wishing, begging for her to also look at her one last time. To let something show, to let her know they were alright, that she wasn't alone in this.

But Brittany didn't even throw a glance in Santana's direction.

Leaving the brunette standing alone in her room, completely confused and…sad.

* * *

Santana spent her night turning in her bed, barely getting any sleep. The events of the previous night wouldn't leave her mind, as she tried to figure out how the hell she ended up in this situation.

The brunette hated everything that had happened, she didn't want to hurt Esteban, and she didn't want to deal with her possibly, even more so probably, being gay.

But at the same time, she just couldn't get the blond out of her head, her hair, her lips, her hands, her smile…her eyes. The Latina had never felt this kind of attraction to anybody before, and it was a great feeling, one that was reciprocated by the blonde.

I'm so fucking _torn_ right now.

Eventually, after hours of struggling, Santana fell asleep still lost in the blonde's scent.

* * *

The next few days passed, and as Santana still had to go to high school, she didn't get to talk to Brittany about what happened.

The brunette woke up to early, and when she came home never quite managed to get to talk to the blonde alone.

What was obvious though, was how Brittany changed. She had stop picking on her, or even staring at her. It seemed she had lost all interest.

At this simple thought, the Latina was fuming. Her anger taking over her feelings, this was just not fair. Santana decided not to talk to Quinn about what had happened, since that day when Santana kissed her, the young blonde also seemed to be struggling with something, so the brunette didn't want to upset her even more.

So she was alone, completely alone, to deal with this.

At some point, on Tuesday, the young Latina managed to get Brittany's number, looking for it in her Brother's phone, while they were in the kitchen, and she was watching a stupid show on TV.

If I can't talk to her face to face, I'll find another way.

That night, Santana found the courage to write a text. She hoped her brother was sleeping or doing any other thing that would keep him from knowing who was writing to his girlfriend.

_Unknown - Why are you doing this?_

As she sent the text, Santana's fingers shook, and she put her phone on the bed, waiting patiently…hoping for an answer.

Brittany's phone buzzed, she looked at the time, realizing in was pretty late. Who's texting me aftr midnight?

She took her phone, and blinked a few times when reading the text. She knew who it came from, even though the number was not in her phone. That could only be one person. But still, she didn't want to dive in just yet.

_Brittany – Who is this?_

Santana's heart missed a beat when her phone buzzed, she quickly reached for it and opened the text. Mentally slapping herself for not singing her previous message. But still feeling the anger building as she was sure the blonde knew it was her. Who fucking else?

_Unknown – So now you've decided to play dumb even with this?_

Brittany's eyes widened at the Brunette's harsh words. Damn, she's not happy.

_Brittany – Santana_

That was the blonde's only reply, not knowing what to answer anyway.

_Santana – Congratulations. Now tell me, why are you doing this?_

Brittany sighed heavily before making sure Esteban was soundly asleep beside her, and taping a reply.

_Brittany – I'm not doing anything._

Santana snorted at that.

_Santana – You're damn right._

_Brittany – I don't understand_

_Santana – Why are you ignoring me? Why won't you even look at me anymore? What the fuck is this?_

The brunette could feel she was quickly losing control, this was not fucking fair, she really liked Brittany, and would never have thought the blonde would treat her like this.

_Brittany – I'm sorry Santana. But, this…this has to stop._

_Santana – How fucking dare you? What do you think, that I'm some kind of toy? That you can just throw away when you're finished to play with it?_

_Brittany – Don't be ridiculous. You know it's not that._

Brittany knew that she was hurting Santana so much, she didn't want to. But she also didn't want to make a scene, to create an enormous drama in the Lopez family. And there was only one way to prevent it from happening, she had to back away from Santana. I should never have entered that room.

Sighing deeply, the blonde typed another quick text.

_Brittany – You know, Santana._

That message alone made Santana's eyes fill with tears. It sounded ( if a text can sound like anything) regretful, and honest.

_Santana – But I know you want me._

Now, that Santana never would have thought she'd dare write. But she was feeling desperate, she needed the blonde to admit what she was feeling, to acknowledge it, at least to her. And not by actions, by words this time.

She pressed send, and waited nervously.

Again, Brittany's mouth fell when she read the message, she had not expected Santana to be so forward with what she felt. I have to keep this under control, I can't be honest with her.

_Brittany – And I had you._

The blonde knew this was harsh, almost mean. That would hurt the young girl, make her feel used. But maybe, just maybe, would it make her back off. And move on.

Surprisingly, and unexpectedly that was not Santana's reaction, at all.

At the blonde's words, Santana felt a jolt of confidence. Somehow understanding the text as Brittany admitting that she indeed wanted her.

Nonetheless, the Latina knew that those words were meant to hurt her, and she just couldn't stand this anymore. Being treated like this. _Enough_, she thought.

_Santana – Meet me. Now._

She pressed sent, and got out of bed. Waiting for a reply.

Brittany was still lying in bed, completely in shock with her phone in her hands. Now this, I'm not prepared for. I can't meet her, if I do…I just…I don't know how to handle this, she makes me crazy. I need her, but she can't know.

Getting impatient, Santana typed once again on her phone.

_Santana – If you don't, I swear I'll just come to you and get you out of there by force._

Brittany had never imagined the Latina to be like this, she had never been, at least not with her. She thought back to all the times Esteban had told her about the brunette, and this attitude certainly matched the boy's description. But she was so not used to it directed at her. It kind of scared her, that the Latina might actually go through with her threat.

So Brittany got out of bed, and decided to meet her.

_Brittany – Okay_

Santana was standing in her room, waiting for her door to open, to see the blonde.

Her heart felt like it might explode in her chest, before she heard and saw the door cracking open.

Brittany's blonde hair appeared. Blue eyes searching for brown ones.

As the blonde closed the door behind her, and said nothing at all, Santana knitted her eyebrows together in annoyance, and took a step forward.

_"Tell me now. Tell me why you're doing this."_ Santana dared, eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"I'm his girlfriend Santana." Brittany simply stated, her voice soft.

"That never stopped you before." Santana shrugged just as simply, she continued.

"Do I have to remind you now? When just a few days ago you rubbed your fucking pussy against mine until we both came?" The brunette spat the words angrily all the while taking a few steps towards the blonde.

"Santana..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. But…" Brittany tried to explain, with pleading eyes. She was struggling to keep control over her feelings for the brunette, and also trying to fight back her arousal at the memory.

"But what? Now, I should just forget about it?" Santana hissed quickly, interrupting her.

Not leaving a chance to continue to the blonde, the Latina urged Brittany again.

"Because it's not just that, I saw the way you were looking at me, I felt the way you kissed me!" Santana finally managed to say, feeling her throat constricting, fighting back her emotions.

Brittany just watched as she suddenly saw all of the brunette's feelings come to the surface.

Wanting to comfort the Latina, Brittany took a step forward.

"Santana…I.." As the blonde's deep blue eyes met dark brown ones, she realized she just couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"I felt it too. I see it too." The blonde finally admitted, her hand coming to touch a black curl of hair.

Santana's breath caught, her hear sped up, and her eyes searched inside the blonde's for more. This there was just what she needed, the blonde finally admitting that there was something there.

Something more than just lust, and fun and stuff. Something deep, that they just couldn't fight.

As both girls looked in each other's eyes, Santana once again broke the silence, to ask what they were silently wondering.

"Now what?"

* * *

**A/N**: Nooooow What? hehe what do you think?

I want to really fight to be together, overcome all the obstacles, and that takes time! That's just the beginning, now they both know they really do like each other!

Coming soon:

Now what? The answer to the question!

Brittany's Birthday, a big party and old friends coming to the rescue!

What will come out of that?

Tell me what you guys think, if you have any ideas or thoughts! I love them!

Till next time! ( soon, pinky swear.)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: _  
_**I'm glad you guys are still with me! This chapter shows how the girls progress with their relationship, i want to show how hard it is for them!

Thank you so much for the alerts, favs and reviews! They make my day everytime! I love you all!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Enjooooooy! And Read & Review!

* * *

_Now what ?_

Brittany just looked at Santana. Without even understanding the consequences, she had admitted to the Latina what she felt, she acknowledged this inexplicable attraction she felt towards her. And now what, indeed.

The blonde knew for certain that their relationship was impossible. Even though she wanted to so badly, she could never really have Santana. She'd have to end things with Esteban, that alone would hurt she still liked the boy. Oddly. But even if she did break up with him…how could she possible be with Santana? She imagined the scenario for a second, and held back a regretful laugh. Yeah, I don't want to be with you anymore because I'm head over heels for you little sister, who by the way, is hot as hell. Yeah, not happening.

"Now nothing, Santana." Brittany whispered in a sad sigh. She was well aware what she did was completely unfair, and now she'd have to explain to the younger girl why they couldn't do anything, anymore. Fuck, I need to control myself. I'm not drinking again, not with her around. Never.

Santana's eyes were clearly letting show all her emotions. Her dark brown eyes were now showing more sadness than anger, and it broke Brittany's heart. She's too adorable for her own good, even when she's mad. Trying to push the feelings away, the blonde remained still, holding the brunette's questioning gaze.

Understanding that Brittany would not further explain herself, Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously. She had felt sad at first but was now plain angry, the small spark of hope that had arose when Brittany admitted what she felt quickly disappearing.

The brunette took another step forward, as if challenging the blonde. You won't get away so easily.

The room was pretty dark; the only light on was the soft one from Santana's nightstand. The atmosphere could have been romantic, but right now it only felt heavy and tense.

"Nothing?" Santana repeated, urging the blonde to explain, so say something, anything. She was slowly losing her composure, feeling completely stupid for giving in to the blonde, for feeling even the slightest bit attracted to her…for starting to like her.

Brittany could see Santana was fuming inside, and fighting hard to contain her voice and her words. As much as she wanted to give everything she wanted to the Latina, she knew she couldn't for both of their sakes.

"Yes, nothing." Brittany's soft voice came in a whisper, concluding their conversation.

But of course, Santana wouldn't take any of it. Hell no. Brittany's words felt like a stab in the heart, those emotional ups and downs were killing her.

"But you just said.." The brunette started saying, trying to make her voice sound steady, when she knew it was seconds from breaking. She was rapidly interrupted though.

"I know…and it's true. I like you, I do." Brittany tried to explain, in turn coming to stand closer to the latina, brushing her hand on the young girl's bare arm, sending shivers down both their spines at the contact. Feeling the unexpected goosebumps, the dancer withdrew her hand.

At this point Santana was completely confused.

"So…you're saying you like me. And you know I feel the same. But…nothing…because?" The brunette said almost making fun of Brittany, but still wanting to understand.

Brittany shifted nervously, getting annoyed as Santana really wasn't making things easier.

"I told you. And you're a big girl, you can figure it out!" Not wanting to be there anymore, endlessly arguing over the same thing, Brittany turned away from Santana, heading back to the door.

"No. You're staying." Santana stated, grabbing the blonde roughly by the arm, and pulling her back in the center of the room.

Brittany looked at Santana with wide eyes, not expecting such an attitude, once again. The blonde shifted to free her arm from the brunette's grasp.

"What for Santana? So we can talk more about the fact that I'm dating your brother?" Brittany spat angrily, now she was annoyed.

"Yes! I mean..no! Not about that! About us! " Santana fired back, trying to keep her voice as down as possible.

" There is no us! Damn it!" Brittany hissed, stressing each word, and punctuating them with her hands.

"There is! You just said so yourself!" The Latina felt as if she was the grown up here, how could Brittany be like this? She couldn't be expecting her to just forget about everything.

"I said.." Brittany took time to sigh heavily before continuing " I said I liked you. But it doesn't mean we can suddenly be girlfriends and be happy ever after." There I can't be anymore clear.

"So what? We forget everything that happened?" Santana spat angrily once again, this time her voice louder.

"Grow up, Santana! We had fun, now that's it." Brittany replied just as angrily, now she felt like talking to a fucking wall. Why can't she understand?

"And who decided you're the one calling the shots?"

"I'm the one deciding because you just can't think reasonably.'' Both girls were getting angrier and angrier by the second, the frustration was unbearable.

"What's reasonable then? To stay like that? You with Esteban? That's reasonable?" Santana just couldn't stand the thought of Brittany just shutting off everything she felt, and stay with Esteban. Not while Santana was there, leaving under the same roof. And both girls feeling that way.

"Yes, that's reasonable. What else?" Brittany's voice came out in a whisper, she was starting to realize what this conversation meant. If she kept going like this, she'd lose any chance of ever being with Santana. And oh boy, how she couldn't stand that thought alone.

"Leave him!" Santana's voice once again came louder than expected, startling both girls, who looked around as if expecting something to happen.

Brittany came to stand closer to Santana, her eyebrows knitted together. Standing that close, she could see the tears starting to fill the brunette's eyes. The blonde held back a gasp, wanting to wrap the younger girl in a tight embrace and telling her everything would be alright. But again, she needed to understand.

"Alright. Let's say I leave him. What do you think we'll do after that? Huh?" Brittany's face was now inching away from the Latina's, she was set on making the tanned girl realize how messed up the situation was, therefore she went on.

"Do you think I'll stay here? At your house, and live with you until you finish high school? Do you think Esteban will be okay with that? That he'll just be thrilled that we're together, cause he loves us both so much?" Brittany's gaze was intensely set on the brunette's, watching her, not missing her reactions. How Santana's brows furrowed, tears threatening to fall, realization falling over her. Brittany was not finished though, now it felt as if she couldn't control her words anymore, pouring out everything she had thought about, every worry she had had.

"What about your parents? We'll just tell them that it's okay, I'll just move my things from one room to the other. Oh and of course, you'll just tell them that since you saw me by the pool, you like girls." Brittany knew that she really was pushing things, she was pushing Santana so that she finally got the picture that they just couldn't be together.

As if hit by a truck, Santana took a step back, her calves hitting her bed, and barely catching herself from falling over. Whoa. That hurt. But as much as it sucked for her to admit it, the brunette knew Brittany was right. There was just no way out for them. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she'd have to tell her parents about her possible…gayness. Shit.

Brittany was panting now, her rant had exhausted her, she felt like having run a marathon. The blonde saw how Santana's features changed, how she finally understood what she had been trying to say, without hurting her.

Brittany cleared her throat to speak again, this time her voice coming out a lot more gentle and soft.

"We like each other, and what we did was…great…But it can't happen anymore, or we'll get hurt and believe me this conversation will seem like a piece of cake."

Santana fell back on her bed, coming to sit on the edge of it, sighing heavily.

"I really like you though." The young girl said sincerely her eyes once again meeting soft blue ones.

Brittany smiled sadly, her heart breaking at the sight before her. Fucking timing, I should have met her in a year or two. The blonde took a few awkward steps towards the bed, to finally sit next to Santana, her hand coming to rest on the Latina's thigh.

"I really like you too."

Santana could hear the words because Brittany was that close to her, because they came out in a hushed whisper, she wasn't even sure the words were meant to be heard.

Looking at the pale hand on her bare thigh, Santana's breath caught in her throat, this was going to be hard.

Seeing how the brunette had tensed, Brittany quickly took away her hand and cleared her throat while standing up.

"I should leave. I don't want him to wake up to an empty bed." The blonde cringed at her own words. Real smart.

Santana felt a pinch in the heart too, she in turn stood up and followed Brittany to the door. Trying not to look at her perfect ass, biting her lip in the process.

Brittany finally turned around and looked deep in the Latina's eyes, seeing only regret, sadness…and longing there.

"We can…be friends." Santana tried sheepishly with a small smile.

I want so much more than that, but I'll settle.

Brittany seemed to be reading her thoughts, as she grinned, nodding her head.

"We can try." She replied softly before turning her back to the brunette and disappearing in the dark corridor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Santana spent the night thinking about Brittany, mentally kicking herself for even allowing herself to do anything with the blonde. This was bound to happen, I should have known.

Sighing heavily she finally settled on thinking that Brittany was right, they had certainly avoided worse things by ending it now.

After shifting in her bed for hours, she fell in a dreamless sleep.

Brittany wanted to throw up. This had been so fucking hard. It was the first time in her life that she actually denied her feelings, she usually would go straight for it, fight for it even. But the whole situation was just unbelievably fucked up. This time she couldn't, she wouldn't. If she let herself go she'd end up hurting everybody, Esteban…Santana…Damn the whole Lopez family. And for what? Just a few months of fun…happiness, maybe? No, she wouldn't.

But damn, how she wanted.

Still pushing her feelings away, and trying hard not to wake Esteban with her shuffling, she eventually fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A whole week passed with the girls carefully avoiding contact. The only thing they shared were quick awkward glances. Neither of them knew how the other stared at her sometimes.

Brittany's eyes would linger a little too long on Santana's body as the brunette would reach for her cereals on the highest shelf, showing just a bit of soft skin. Biting her lip, the blonde would hastily avert her gaze, sighing.

Santana was less discreet about it though. She would always look at Brittany, when the girls got out of the shower, her wet hair in a mess. Or when she'd just woke up, and had this cute little face clearly still asleep, or when she'd get angry at Esteban for whatever reason and looked as if she could just throw fire. Santana was just completely breathless every time she saw Brittany, transfixed. Hiding her feelings was hard, hiding her arousal was harder. She'd cross her legs when too many thoughts of the Blonde invaded her mind, and she'd touch herself at night…thinking of all the things she'd want to do to the blonde, all the things she'd want the blonde to do to her. Fuck.

Santana's week had passed without any major event, wake up, avoid Brittany, go to school, go to cheerios practice, come back home, avoid Brittany, sleep. And do it again.

On Friday though, she arrived home to a few surprises.

Her parents were back from another unknown event that she had stopped caring about, so there were to cars in front of the house.

She put her key in, and pushed the door open. As she entered the house, she was instantly greeted by Esteban.

"Aah! Aqui estas! " He wrapped her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Yep…what's up?" Santana asked, intrigued by her brother's attitude.

Esteban took her to the kitchen where she saw her parents with Brittany and another brown haired stranger girl, all three drinking a glass of wine, enjoying their time together.

"Ah Santana!" Her father exclaimed, looking quite happy.

Santana chuckled at the scene, everybody was just so happy for no apparent reason. The brunette put her school bag on the floor next to the door and went to kiss her parents.

"How was school?" Her mother Maria asked.

"Same old!" Replied Santana.

Santana kissed her father and mother and then said a soft hi to Brittany who replied just as soflty. Finally settling her eyes on the other brown haired girl, Santana knitted her eyebrows together, smiled and extanded her hand for a shake.

"Hi, I'm Santana." The young girl politely presented herself.

Brittany just watched, quirking an eyebrow. She sure hadn't been that eloquent the first day they met.

Nonetheless, Brittany chuckled as she watched Santana being overly polite with the brown haired girl sitting next to her, her best friend.

Said best friend was also enjoying the scene a lot, as she smiled widely and shook Santana's hand firmly, looking directly into her eyes, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Rachel" Santana suddenly felt nervous, it felt like everybody was watching her, and Brittany chuckle had made her blush, what did she chuckle?

Esteban quickly stepped in as he saw his little sister struggling to get a grip.

"Rachel is Brittany's best friend, she just came all the way from New York. We went to get her at the airport!" Esteban introduced the new girl properly, apparently very excited that this girl was here.

Santana just nodded, and tried a glance at Brittany who was staring back at her intently with a smile.

"Yes, and that brings us to what's important." This time it was Santana's mother turn to speak.

Santana's head turned towards her mother, as she finally took a seat and poured herself a glass of water.

"Your father and I are heading back to Boston for the week end, we just came back to grab some stuff and say hi to both of you. It just happened that we just learned today is Brittany's birthday, so we opened a bottle of wine to celebrate." Maria explained super excitedly, her glass of wine thrown up in the air.

"Yeah, Brittany's turning 21 today!" Esteban continued, explaining why all of them were drinking wine at 6 in the afternoon. We're not in France, so it must be some kind of symbol.

Santana's face was flushed now, she didn't know it was her birthday, she'd have gotten her something…probably. And besides, her being 21 made her somehow even older than her, Santana didn't like to think about that, even though it was kind of sexy. She blushed at the thought. Clearing her throat to hide it, she quickly put the pieces together. Brittany, her birthday, her best friend coming over to celebrate… it made sense.

"Happy Birthday" Santana said, as steadily as she could. Looking at Brittany, who nodded and replied a soft "Thanks".

Esteban and the parents were talking, while Brittany and Santana were engaged in a silent staring contest…the only one who seemed to notice was Rachel. The blonde's best friend was watching them interact, smiling to herself. Oh boy, she thought as she took a big gulp of her glass of wine.

"So…we're having a big party tomorrow night. To celebrate." Esteban announced, looking at Santana, as if solemnly informing her. Santana didn't know if he was silently asking for her to vacate the house, or if it was just an information.

Esteban was about to say something, when Brittany cut him.

"You're invited, of course." She said simply, not even looking at the young girl, nor at Esteban who looked a little surprised.

The parents just shrugged their shoulders, and Maria only said " We trust you to watch your sister Esteban, you know what I mean." Esteban knew perfectly, no drinking, no smoking, no sex...nothing. He'd have to watch his little sister, that's exactly why he had planned on asking her to go sleep at Quinn's or something. He sighed, smiled, and nodded.

Santana seemed to be wondering whether or not she wanted to go. Well of course she wanted, but she didn't want to be there by herself, the only 'young' one. And she'd have to watch Brittany be with Esteban…

"Are you sure, I don't know if…" Santana started to explain her thoughts, but again was interrupted.

"You can bring whoever you want" Brittany said, looking in the Brunette's eyes, not voicing a name though.

"Alright, yeah…I'll be there" Santana finally announced with a smile, making Brittany smile in return.

After that, Santana's parents left pretty quickly. Just the time for them to gather a few of their things, and kiss their children and they were off, once again leaving Santana with Esteban, Brittany and…well now Rachel.

Santana excused herself and went to her room, to shower and change. Esteban did the same, leaving Brittany and Rachel alone in the kitchen, to finish the bottle of wine.

Rachel was smiling to herself, sipping the wine when she finally dare to say.

"Well, she's hot." The words made Brittany's gaze quickly turn to find Rachel staring back at her playfully.

Brittany chuckled at her friend's behavior, sensing she was playing, she just nodded her approuval.

"You never told me Esteban had a hot little sister" Rachel continued, having fun already.

"Would you have come before if I told you?" Brittany played along, smiling.

"For her? Definitely." Rachel replied, now letting out a laugh.

Brittany and Rachel had known each other for years now, they had finished high school together, and moved to New York. Rachel was a power lesbian, and knew of course that her blonde best friend had an open sexuality. They played a lot with it, teasing each other.

"Seriously though….does she have a boyfriend…girlfriend?" Rachel dared again, taking another sip of wine and looking intently at her friend, seeing how the blonde girl clenched her jaw and looked at her again.

"Rachel…" Brittany said in a warning tone. That made Rachel laugh.

"What?"

"She's seventeen." Brittany replied in a motherly tone.

"Never stopped me. Never stopped us." Rachel replied smugly.

Brittany shook her head at her best friend, she should have known this was going to happen. Santana was hot as hell, there was no way Rachel wouldn't notice and try to go after her.

"Seriously Rach..don't." Brittany tried.

"Why? Does she have an STD? Why can't I try?" Rachel asked, this time intrigued, wanting to get her best friend to talk. She had sure seen the way Brittany had looked at Santana.

"Because…she's…" Brittany once again tried to find an explaination, to stop Rachel from doing anything.

"Oh come on Britt…whe's seventeen. Not twelve. I hardly think she's a virgin by the looks of her.." Rachel continued talking…as usual. But Brittany stopped her.

"She is." The blonde stated simply.

"Oh? Well…you know me, I'd be gentle." Rachel said a pushed Brittany by the shoulder, playing, but suddenly a thought came over her.

"Wait a minute! How do you know?" Rachel asked, mouth agape. We're getting somewhere.

"What?" Brittany asked back, looking innocent.

"How do you know she's never done the deed?" Rachel said in an obvious tone, looking at her friend, grinning slightly.

"I…we talked about it. Once." Brittany only said, eyes fixed on her drink.

"Fuck me. What did you do?" Rachel let out a laugh, feeling kind of proud of her best friend. She knew her, better than her own self, there was no way Brittany would act so shy if she didn't feel guilty about something. Besides, at her question, Brittany's face flushed and the tip of her ears became a dark shade of pink.

Brittany brought the glass to her lips, and downed her drink in a second. As she gulped, she looked at Rachel, replying sofly.

"Nothing." Her mouth said a word, and her eyes said something completely different as the blonde looked at her friend in a desperate manner.

"Hahaha oh my god! You're so greedy, you already have the hot brother! Now the little sexy sister too?" Rachel continued teasing her friend, who still hadn't said a thing, silently admitting something was up.

"Come on. I want details, what did you do?" Rachel urged again, not letting it go.

"It's a long story" Brittany said

"We have wine" Rachel replied smiling widely.

"But no time." Brittany reminded.

"Then make it short." Rachel pressed on.

"Ikindascissoredherafewdaysag o" Brittany never spoke this fast or low in her whole life, and before Rachel could even comprehend a word,the blonde poured herself another glass of wine, instantly downing it and knitting her eyebrows together at the heavy taste.

"Could you repeat that please?" Rachel said, while taking Brittany's glass away from her and putting it back on the counter.

"I scissored her. " Brittany said finally, not looking at Rachel, who was just watching her best friend, her mouth fell, and quickly turned into a huge smile. Eventually, Rachel cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm so fucked up" Brittany said wining, as she slammed her head on the counter.

"Relax girl! I can see why you coulnd't stop yourself…I mean have you seen that ass? Well you have obviously…but damn what I would do to just.." And there is was again, Rachel's rambling.

"RACHEL!" Brittany exclaimed, her head rising to look at her best friend, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing again.

"Alright, alright…how was it though?"

This time, Brittany punched her in the arm.

"Aouch! " Both girls started laughing, and Brittany was suddenly relieved that her best friend was there now, to help her sort things out, and make it look less dramatic.

"You know you can't have both right?" Rachel asked more seriously this time. Making Brittany sigh.

"Of course." Brittany said, smiling sadly.

"I talked to her, we'll just be friends" Brittany explained.

"Alright…" Rachel nodded

"But if you want my advice, stop looking at her like you do. Friends don't look at each other that way." Rachel said smiling, putting a hand on her best friend's back.

Brittany chuckled at that.

"I really try you know." Brittany said, and Rachel nodded.

"I don't blame you though…she is hot!"

"God…stop it!"

Once again, they both started laughing loudly, pouring themselves another glass of wine, finishing the bottle.

* * *

A/N: Here it is!

I got carried away with that chapter! I'm trying to put more feelings in it, so you all understand what's going on in their heads!

How do you like Rachel in this? I just like to imagine her less up tight than in the show, more fun and easy going!

Next chapter : The partyyyy! Other friends...alcohol...other...hum... things and well yeah you'll see!

Tell me what you think!

Till next time!

3


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Helloo! I'm so tired right now, i hope there are not too many mistaked...my apologies but its 3 in the morning!

Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Tonight's the party. And it's her birthday. What do I do? Do I need to buy a present, would it be appropriate? What do I wear? Dress? No…overdressed. Do I let my hair down?

Santana woke up Saturday morning around 10 am, and a thousand questions were already clouding her mind. She was an absolute nervous wreck. Completely screwed. The only thing she was sure of though, is the person she'd take to the party. No way it could be Puck…He would just spend all evening trying to make out with her, and she certainly didn't need that now. Well she did need it, but not from him.

No, Quinn would come. This way they could just have fun together if it turned out that no one talked to them. Yeah, perfect.

Santana grabbed her phone and called Quinn. The tune rang a few times, before the tell-tell sound of someone answering could be heard.

"Hello?" Quinn asked in a soft voice, clearly not entirely awake.

"Hey Q, it's me! Did I wake you?" Santana replied cheerfully.

"No…well kind of, I'm still in bed. What's up?" The young blonde asked while getting out of bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, there's a big party for Brittany's birthday…and I'm invited but I don't want to be alone because you know they'll all be…"Once Santana opened her mouth it seemed she had no more control over it. The words kept coming out. No stopping.

"San..SAN! I'll come. Just breathe." Quinn interrupted the brunette; chuckling at her best friend's rambling…what she didn't know is if it was because she was exited or nervous.

Quinn heard a relieved sigh.

"Great! How about you come over early, we can get ready together?" Santana inquired, not wanting to be alone in the house with the other, for some reason she felt self-conscious.

Quinn's eyebrows knitted, the Latina's voice sounded somehow unsure. That's unusual.

"Yeas sure. Huh…San are you alright?" Quinn inquired, this was not Santana's usual attitude. And it was weird. In fact, thinking about it, Santana had been weird about the whole 'Brittany case' since the very first day. All these games they played, in which she participated… Could Santana be… No, no way.

Santana cleared her throat before responding.

"Yeah, yeah…It's just, I don't know what to wear." The brunette tried to cover her nervousness with her interest for fashion. That would work, she thought.

And it did.

Quinn laughed, recognizing her best friend, and brushed off her previous thoughts.

"We'll figure it out. You said it's her birthday? Do I get her something? Did you?" Quinn quickly asked, not wanting to come without a present…or something.

"No..I didn't. Do you think I should? Damn, yes I should." Santana mumbled the last part, once again confusing Quinn.

"San, God. Calm down. Why don't we get her something together?" Quinn tired to find a solution, sensing that her best friend was completely lost.

"Oh yeah! Great idea!" Santana replied almost instantly. This way I can't be wrong. We get her something together, she doesn't think I'm lame, and we look good.

There was a moment of silence on the phone, neither saying a word. Finally, Quinn broke the silence, trying the hold back a laugh as her best friend was far away in her own little word.

"Santana. I don't know her. What does she like?" The young cheerio finally let out a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh…hum…dancing. She likes dancing and music…I guess." Santana eventually answered. Her thoughts were going in a complete different direction. She likes girls. She likes me. Kissing me, touching me…and making me come apparently. God.

"Alright…hum. What about…headphones? Like really good ones?" I have just no other idea, Quinn thought.

Santana thought about it for a second. She could definitely imagine Brittany dancing like a crazy woman around the living-room with her headphones on. Not a bad idea.

"You're a genius. Could you pick them up on your way over? I'll give you the money." Santana was already pacing through her room.

"Of course! I'll be at your place around 5pm. Okay?"

"Perfect! See you then, and thanks Q." Santana said honestly, she really was thankful for Quinn being there. Best, Best Friend, Ever.

"No problem, bye S." Quinn replied gently, she really loved Santana. As she hung up, Quinn thought about all the things that happened in the last few weeks. She had been so confused about kissing the brunette. What confused her the most was the effect it had had on her, she had felt so aroused, and…she kinda wanted more. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was not specifically directed to Santana. Sure, her best friend was…beautiful, but she had felt all the more aroused when watching Brittany. So maybe…she just like, happened to have an open sexuality.

Quinn should have felt ashamed or something, admitting that to herself…with her very strict education and all. But it was quite the opposite, she felt as if admitting it was a very good sign, it meant she accepted herself, and that's what it was about. Taking a deep proud breath, Quinn decided to start her day with a warm shower and a good breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brittany and Rachel were having breakfast already, in the kitchen, both drinking a coffee on each side of the counter. They woke up a while ago. Esteban deciding he was meeting his friends for a football game and then would stop at the mall to buy everything they needed for the party.

After a long discussion about which alcohol to buy and how many bottles, the boy left quickly giving Brittany a peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't have asked for tequila." Rachel said quietly, taking a sip of coffee and grinning slightly.

"I love tequila." Brittany shrugged.

"It makes you flirty." Rachel whispered knowingly against her mug.

Brittany smiled back at her best friend, damn she knows me well.

"And I'm not allowed to be flirty?" Brittany inquired quirking and eyebrow smugly.

"You are. I just thought you said you wanted to be friends with her." Rachel said, looking at her friend intently, trying to figure out what she was trying to do. She clearly is struggling here.

Indeed, Brittany's eyes grew wide at her friend's words.

"I won't do anything." The blonde said sternly.

"You know how you get after a few shots of tequila." The calm Brunette replied shaking her head.

"Yes…but I'll control myself. You'll control me." There. The blonde settled for that, no snarky reply for that.

"No I won't. I'll drink too. And when I do, you know I just push you even more." Brittany's best friend was right, every time they found themselves in these kind of situation it ended bad.

She remembered one time, they were in a very capital G gay bar in New York, getting pretty wasted, when a straight couple entered. Straight couples often went there, as it was so hype. The girl was outstandingly beautiful, and Brittany couldn't take her eyes off her. Rachel noticed, and that's how it all started. The brunette put together a plan, and a few hours later, Brittany was screwing the straight girl against a bathroom door, while Rachel distracted the oblivious boyfriend.

Hell, when Brittany and the girl had returned from the bathroom, Rachel had even bought them drinks and all. Crazy. Completely crazy.

But a great wing-woman, Brittany thought smiling at the memory.

"Not this time, Rach."The blonde shook her head, as if warning her friend.

"Why noooot? Come on, it's your birthday! Have fun!" The brunette whined.

At her best friend's words, Brittany palmed her forehead, shaking her head vigorously.

"You are such a bad influence." Brittany said chuckling.

"I am the voice of reason." Rachel said, rising her mug as if proclaiming something solemnly.

"More like the voice of treason." Brittany said, proud of her rhyme.

"Come on. You never cared, why now? Oh my God. Do you want to marry Esteban?" Rachel asked quickly, as if something had hit her straight in the head, putting a hand on her best friend's forearm.

Brittany laughed even more.

"No. I don't. But I don't want to hurt anybody." The blonde replied softly.

"But yourself." Rachel finished.

"You are such a pain, Rachel Berry." The dancer said seriously. Even though she tried to convince herself, she knew Rachel was right. She was fighting this so hard, everything she felt. It was a constant struggle. And it hurt her.

"Admit it." Rachel said, putting her mug down, and taking both of Brittany's hands in her own.

"What?"

"Admit it. You'll feel better." Rachel pushed her best friend's buttons. Maybe if she says it, she'll feel better and won't think about it that much.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany looked at her friend incredously. What the hell does she want me to say?

"What the hell, Berry?" The blonde only called Rachel by her last name when conversations got serious, or when they were teasing each other. Now, was the latter.

"Tell me. You want to nail her, to fuck her, to screw her….to finger her till she screams your name so loud everybody in the neighborhood will know she's yours…" Rachel said in a little singing voice that annoyed Brittany so much.

"Shhhhh! She could hear you." Brittany said trying to muffle her laugh.

"So what? Come on Britt, say it." Rachel urged her.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Alright! I want to fuck her. Are you happy?" Brittany said, finally letting a very heavy breath. That did feel good.

"Very." Rachel replied proudly, took her mug and tapped it against her best friend's in a toast manner.

Seeing how the tips of the blonde dancer's ears turned pink, Rachel laughed out loud, and decided to put her friend at ease.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of with me. You could take her right here on this counter and I would still cheer for you."

Brittany could help but laugh out loud at her best friend's words of comfort.

"Cheer for what?"

Santana's voice broke the two older girl's laugh. And froze Brittany on the spot, as she was wondering since when the Latina had been listening to their conversation.

Rachel quickly stepped in.

"For Britt. Cause you know, now she's an adult and all that shit." The older brunette said with a wide smile.

Santana smiled back, a small, polite, smile.

"Oh..sure." Santana took a few steps in the kitchen and prepared her breakfast, when she finally sat down on the other side of the counter, facing the other girls, Brittany finally spoke.

"So, who are you bringing tonight?" The dancer asked in a uninterested manner, but really she was dying to know. She already knew it would be hard to watch if the young girl deciding to bring the boy she called her boyfriend.

"My friend Quinn." Santana replied, not really looking up from her cereals. It was hard enough for her to be there with Brittany, but to be there with Brittany in very skimpy pajamas was a torture. So, not looking was the only way to be able to actually talk.

"Oh great." Brittany sensed that Santana was obviously not up for conversation, so decided to let the other girl be. She didn't know why the Latina was acting so distant, and she certainly didn't like it.

Clearing her throat, Santana took her cereals bowl and went to leave the kitchen, all the while saying in a very soft voice.

"I'm going to finish this in the living room." And she was gone.

"Girl, did you sneak into her room and left her hanging?" Rachel asked almost immediately.

"Fuck. Rach. No. I don't know what came over her." Brittany said, eyebrows knitted and still looking at the door.

"You are so naïve." Rachel replied shaking her head, knowingly.

Brittany didn't know what her best friend meant, and didn't bother to ask. Asking would only entail more discussion, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She was frustrated enough.

"So, tell me about her friend." Rachel said grinning slightly, and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You are unbelievable." The blonde said chuckling. She eluded the brunette's question, but she knew that the evening would be really interesting. In fact, a little too interesting. As it was a well known fact that Rachel had it bad for blondes. Really, really bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quinn arrived at 5pm sharp. She found Santana lost in a sea of clothes, they were scattered all around her bedroom floor.

"I have nothing to wear." The Latina said, when her best friend entered her room.

Quinn took a quick look over the room, and smiled at Santana, there were tons of clothes.

"Absolutely nothing, yeah."The blonde said, knowing there was no use in contradicting Santana.

Quinn showed Santana the headphones she got for Brittany, they were quite expensive ones, who were known for their very good sound, specially for the bass notes. The Latina was very satisfied, it was a good gift. They wrapped it, so it actually looked like a birthday present and got to thinking about what they'd were.

"I brought a dress." Quinn said, showing Santana a very pretty sundress, it was light blue, and would fit her perfectly. It was just so Quinn.

The Latina nodded approvingly at her friend.

"I was thinking I'd wear my black jeans, you know the ones that are low cut and a little torn on the knees." The brunette explained but stopped when Quinn nodded, indicating she knew which pants she was talking about.

"Great yeah. With what?" Quinn inquired.

"I have this dark blue shirt that I love, you know the one with the v-neck, that's kind of loose at the end?" Once again, the blonde nodded and smiled. Okay then settled.

Both girls took their time showering, and then dressed.

Santana decided on wearing heels, they would accentuate her feminity, and if she was to dance with…someone, she'd be a little taller.

The hair question was settled in a second, when Quinn didn't let Santana a choice and did her hair in a very loose bun from which fell perfect wavy curls of raven hair.

Quinn in her light blue sundress looked stunning, so fresh and beautiful. Santana looked equally as stunning but a little more dangerous in her looks. In the end, they were completely mirroring their personalities.

Around 8 pm, the girls started to hear loud music coming from downstairs, and finishing their makeup, opened the door, heading downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

There were indeed a few people.

Esteban had brought all his friends from football, they were at least 10, there were also a few girls around, Santana assumed they would be their girlfriends.

The Latina also recognized family friends she hadn't seen in ages, and probably wouldn't recognize her anyway. Subconsciously, her eyes searched for Brittany.

As soon as Esteban spotted his little sister, he rushed towards her. As usual.

"Santanita!"

Santana cringed at the words. Oh no, not tonight.

Through gritted teeth, the young girl managed to tell her brother.

"Esteban, could you please not call me that tonight?"

The boy let out a loud laugh, Santana could smell the beer on his breath and concluded that the party must had started a few drinks ago.

"Sure. Now, ground rules." Esteban could be fun, but he wanted to be sure his little sister wouldn't get into any trouble or do things she wasn't supposed to do.

Santana groaned at her brothers words, and Quinn just smiled at her friend.

Both young girls listened to Esteban, as he told them they couldn't drink anything strong, and couldn't smoke anything they saw passing.

"I know you're seventeen, and that you've probably tasted alcohol before, so you can have a beer or two, but that's it. Am I clear?" Esteban asked, pointing at the two girls seriously.

Santana and Quinn nodded vigorously, the brunette was surprised her brother would even let her have a beer. He's cool, she thought.

"Oh, and if I catch you sneaking away with one of the guys…don't even get me started." This time is was a very serious warning, and once again the girls nodded.

A good thirty minutes had passed, the girls had had a few slices of pizza and a few snacks, they were chatting by the makeshift bar, Santana drinking a beer and Quinn a diet coke. There was still no sign of Brittany.

As Santana and Quinn were talking about Sue and her constant bitching at cheerios practice, the brunette saw a flash of long blonde hair and her heart nearly exploded.

Brittany was there, she just entered the living room, she was just standing at the door, and smiling widely at some guy who was certainly wishing her a happy birthday.

She looked…no words. No words could describe how she looked. Amazing, stunning, hot, sexy, beautiful…all that put in one.

She was wearing short and tight light blue jean shorts, with a plaid blouse, and high boots. Her hair was flowing on her shoulders, wavy and perfect. Just the way Santana preferred it. Her makeup was light, and her eyes ever so blue.

As Santana was lost in a trance, Rachel came in too. Her outfit was simpler, she just wore plain jeans and heels and a tight dark red blouse that matched her lips. She looked very good. Santana could guess the two girls were used to make an impression. They both looked so confident.

Seeing Santana look at something over her shoulder, Quinn turned around and saw them too.

The young blonde's breath nearly caught in her throat. Damn (and she never thought damn), Brittany was hot. So sexy. Her eyes continued to the other brunette next to her, and her brain just stopped working. Blank.

Hot Damn.

Santana couldn't contain her smile, as she saw her best friend's jaw fall on the floor just like in those cartoons movies.

"You're drooling." The Latina said playfully.

"Who..who is she?" Quinn asked, trying to control her stutter.

"Rachel, she's Brittany's best friend."

Quinn nodded, and then decided she would drink a beer.

Santana followed her to the bar, her red cup was empty anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brittany and Rachel chatted with a few of Esteban's brothers. When they arrived, Esteban had brought them their drinks, two mojitos. Making a toast to Brittany's birthday, everybody took a good sip.

Rachel and Brittany tapped their cups together, and had to stop themselves from downing their drink right there.

"Let's part-ay!" Rachel exclaimed and everybody cheered.

The two girls found themselves sitting on the couch, with a few other people, from were they were they had a very good vew of the other two younger girls.

"You didn't say she was hot. That's the second time you do that." Rachel said pouting and pointing at Quinn.

"Sorry." Brittany said chuckling.

"Do you think she's into girls?" Rachel asked, her eyes never leaving the younger blonde.

"Might be… Santana and her kissed." Brittany said unaffected.

"What? When?"

"A few days ago, in the pool. In front of me." Brittany said, taking a huge sip of her second mojito. Deciding to tease her friend.

Rachel face shot to the right, looking directly in her best friend's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, eyes narrowing.

"You heard me." Brittany giggled.

Rachel eyes went back to the young girls, looking both of them over, stopping to take a look at their asses..and humming approvingly. The brunette didn't even ask anything more, too lost in her own imaginary world, the alcohol helping.

"That must have been hot. So after that you went and scissored her?" Rachel asked playfully.

"No. After that she fingered me." Brittany stated, smiling and looking at Rachel as if she'd told her it would rain tomorrow.

Rachel's eyes widened until it seemed they would pop out of her head.

"Fuck me. You didn't tell me everything!" Rachel said a little too loud, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"And you think you'll be able to be friends with her?" Rachel inquired at her best friend's question, eyebrows raised.

"I said I'd try." Brittany mumbled.

"Yeah…well, try not to jump her tonight. It's like she's begging for it in those jeans." Rachel replied, pointing discreetly at the young Latina.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." The dancer replied hastily, rubbing her forehead.

"On what?" Rachel asked, now concerned.

"Anything. Other than her ass." That made both girls burst out laughing, their usual way to end a conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was almost 11pm now. The music was loudly pulsing through the speakers, and everybody was getting pretty drunk.

They had eaten a huge cake, to properly celebrate a birthday, and had given Brittany her presents. She had gotten a few funny gifts, not serious at all, even Esteban had gotten her a sexy pair of underwear that she had shown to everybody and ad Santana blushing furiously.

When Brittany opened Quinn and Santana's gift, she looked very happy and surprised, she had thanked the two girls in front of everybody.

And the party had started again, this time going much more stronger.

The drinks were being poured a lot more frequently, and downed with a lot more rapidity.

Quinn had had a few beers and felt completely dizzy as she never drank.

Santana was drinking her fifth beer and was barely feeling a buzz. She went to parties more often, and drank other things than beer.

Everybody was in the middle of the living room, dancing and grinding. Others were on the couch making out and other in dark corners getting….acquainted.

Quinn was in the middle of the living room dancing like crazy, Santana was watching her from the bar, amused by her best friend lose of control. She was glad she was having fun, just hoping she would remember it.

The Latina sighed though…beer was getting old and on her part, she wasn't having a blast, she sighed again and turned towards the bar, ready to pour herself another beer.

As if having a sixth sense, a drink was pushed in her direction, exactly the same cup, but something that smelled very different inside, rhum. She thought.

"Thought you might need that." Brittany's voice echoed in her ears, her voice was soft and amused. When Santana's eyes met blue ones, she saw amusement there two.

The Latina knitted her eyebrows together, and smiled back.

"But I'm not allowed to do that." She replied in a playful tone.

"I'm the birthday girl. My rules." Brittany said and winked. This is not flirting, no it's not.

Santana quirked and eyebrow and nodded, finally taking the drink and a sip.

"Is it good?" Brittany asked as her eyes stayed on the brunette's lips for a little too long.

Santana noticed, and licked her lips seeing how Brittany fought to retain a gasp.

"Very. Thanks."

Brittany cleared her throat, and tried her best to continue the conversation without making it too..heavy.

"So, how do you like the party so far?" She asked casually.

"It's…nice." Santana said gently, trying to be polite.

Brittany scoffed.

"You're bored as fuck. Liar."

Santana laughed and nodded, whispering a little "Got me."

As the two girls were stuggling to keep their conversation on the good tracks, they saw something that made them both gasp loudly.

Quinn was still dancing like a mad woman, and behind her appeared an equally as cheerful Rachel, who quickly put her hands on the young girls waist, and started dancing suggestively with her. Quinn looked quickly over her shoulder to see who it was, and just smiled widely when she saw Rachel. What she did surprised Santana, as the young blonde cheerio ground her ass into Rachel's crotch, urging her to keep going.

They were literally dry humping on the dance floor.

Brittany couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had warned Rachel, and now there she was practically humping Quinn. And what's more, she wasn't watching her, keeping her for making a mistake.

Santana was quickly becoming very uncomfortable at the sight, uncomfortable and horny. She was imagining Brittany doing those things to her, touching her… The Latina cleared her throat and tried to look at something else.

"Well…they're clearly enjoying themselves." Brittany said finally, tried to ease the tension building between her and the young Latina.

Santana let out a soft chuckle.

"They are." The Latina said almost harshly.

Brittany could see Santana was uneasy, she was flushed, and was shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"You look beautiful." Word vomit. Fucking Mojitos. Why did I just say that? Brittany mentally face palmed herself, worst thing to say.

"I gotta got to the bathroom." Santana said quickly and stormed outside the living room, to the bathroom upstairs.

What she didn't see though, is that Brittany followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Once inside the bathroom, Santana tried to breathe properly. Brittany was driving her mad, she was just so beautiful and nice…and everything. She wanted her, needed to have her.

Looking at herself, she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and trying to forget her arousal.

All those good intentions vanished when the door swung open reveling Brittany, who quickly closed the door behind her, locking it.

Santana stumbled back, until her back hit the bathroom stool.

Brittany was watching her, staring at her. Her eyes were shamelessly roaming over her body.

"You really look beautiful." She said again, not even looking Santana in the eye.

Santana's eyes were set on Brittany's face though, trying to figure her out.

"I'm not allowed to sneak out with somebody." The Latina said smiling softly, still uneasy.

Brittany's eyes finally met hers.

"Birthday girl, remember?" The blonde replied ever so smugly.

Santana let out a little chuckle.

Brittany took a step forward, stopping a few inches away from the brunette. Her hand quickly coming to rest on the young girls waist.

"I can't be your friend" The blonde said honestly, almost sad. This time deciding on completely letting the alcohol and her feelings wash all over her.

Brittany's hand softly moved upwards, to trace small patterns with her forefinger on Santana's bare arm, then on her stomach, and still inching upwards.

All the brunette could do is hold her breath, and hope for the best. The best being sex.

Santana was feeling lightheaded, her last drink quickly messing with her senses. Brittany was playing with her now, and that was not fair.

"Don't do this to me." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I'm not doing anything." Brittany said, her finger coming to trace the bottom of Santana's left breast. Making the brunette gasp at the feeling.

"I just can't help myself around you…" As she spoke, Brittany's fingers kept teasing, and traced the same patterns on the right breast.

Santana's eyes closed at the feeling, gripping the edge of the bathroom stool harder.

Brittany's hand finally cupped Santana's breast fully, at the same time, Brittany took a step forward so that their bodies were touching and their breathes mending.

"Oh Fuck.." Santana whispered , feeling Brittany's hand on her breast in the other rubbing her arm, keeping her close.

Brittany buried her nose in the Brunette's neck, and inhaled, almost moaning at the sent.

"I need to have you so bad…" Brittany whispered just beside Santana's ear, just for her to hear. An almost silent and soft request…but made so strong by the blonde's actions.

"Please…" Santana moaned, she would probably combust if nothing happened, she could keep up with this teasing.

Brittany's dark blue eyes finally met hers, and they silently agreed.

* * *

A/N: hahaha agreed to what? Cliffhanger! I know you hate me...:-) Anticipation is the best part though!

I'm off to sleep!

Any thoughts?

3


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: There it is! I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long!

I promise i'll try to control the cliffhangers from now on...i just can't resist everytime! ;-)

Hope you enjoy the Chapter and Read & Review! :-)

* * *

Santana's eyes were as black as night, Brittany had never seen them like this, and they were definitely clouded by desire.

Their breaths were ragged, and they were standing still as if time had stopped, just looking deep in each other's eyes. Without saying a thing they understood themselves perfectly.

Brittany's body was flushed against the brunette's, who was struggling to keep her hips from grinding into the older girl's. As much as the blonde dancer wanted Santana, and she wanted her like she'd never wanted anyone before, she knew it couldn't happen like this. Not in a bathroom, not with half the town in the living room, not with such an amount of alcohol in her blood.

Trying her best, Brittany softly withdrew her hand from the young girl's breast, making her whimper at the loss of contact. The blonde's hand came to rest on the Brunette's waist, as she closely leaned her head into the crook of Santana's neck, shaking her head slightly.

Now, Santana was completely confused, seconds ago the blonde was about to take her against the bathroom stall…or so she had hoped and now…this. What was this?

During all this interaction, the Latina had stood still, afraid everything would stop if she moved even the slightest bit. Now, she was holding her breath, trying to figure out what was going on in the beautiful blonde's mind, a beautiful blonde that she had now in her arms.

Almost on instinct, Santana's hand tangled in blond curls, and caressed her head in a soothing manner.

"Brittany…" The brunette finally dared to whisper, her voice coming to sound so loud in the heavy silence of the bathroom, even with the muffled sound of music coming from downstairs.

The blonde didn't reply at first, she just squeezed the brunette's waist, and inhaled her scent, her mouth so close from the Latina's neck, lips softly brushing the skin just below her ear. Once again making Santana whimper, this time louder.

Without looking at the brunette, face still buried in her neck, and now brushing her lips on her ear lobe, Brittany finally replied.

"I really…really can't be your friend." It came out in a faint whisper, voice husky with desire.

Santana was fighting to keep her voice and body under control, the whole situation was turning her on so much when it shouldn't be. This was an important moment, and there she was just thinking about the throbbing between her legs.

Taking a deep breath to calm her reactions to Brittany's words, and touch, and scent..she tried to ease the tension.

"You said that already." The brunette said and Brittany could heat the smile creeping up her cheeks.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle, nodding her head while taking Santana's ear lobe between her lips and sucking on it, gently biting it. She was trying so hard to keep her control, knowing already that it was a lost battle.

"You didn't ask me why though…" The blonde explained softly, never stopping her ministrations, and teasing Santana who had her eyes closed and was biting on her bottom lip to keep from moaning, goosebumps all over her body now.

Before she could even think of replying, the brunette could feel Brittany's hand slowly raising her shirt, her soft hand coming to touch the skin just above the waistband of her jeans, before the blonde's hand continued its journey upwards.

Gulping on last time, the Latina managed to find her voice.

"Wh..Why?" She choked out.

Hearing the question she wanted to be asked, Brittany finally detached her face from Santana's neck, her face finding its place just in front of the brunette's, noses almost touching, gazes fixed on each other's.

"Because…I can't help myself. You drive me mad, all of you. The way you smile, the way you talk back to everybody, the way you quirk your eyebrow when you don't understand something…" Brittany started enumerating all the things she loved (loved?) about Santana, watching how the Latina reacted to each of them, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"The way you move…"Brittany's eyes watched intently the brunette, then fell to her plump full lips, as the blonde licked her own lips she continued speaking.

"Your lips…How they're so kissable…your skin, so soft." At those last words, the blonde's hand that was still on Santana's stomach started caressing the skin there, exploring shamelessly, and making Santana gasp.

"How you react to my touch.."Brittany said smiling, not missing the younger girl's sounds.

"I just can't resist you." The blonde finally concluded, resting her forehead against the brunette's, surrendering to her every desire, and admitting them.

Without missing a beat, and not even thinking about what she was saying, the Latina replied.

"Then don't."

To prove what she was saying, Santana's hand both came to cup Brittany's face, and pulled her into a kiss.

The blonde quickly responded, and it felt as if they were kissing for the very first time. In fact, it was the first time both put so much feelings in there, it meant so much. Santana deepened the kiss, parting her lips and letting her tongue graze the blonde's lips. At the soft and gentle touch, Brittany opened her mouth wider, their tongues completely mending against each other, both girls loudly moaning at the feeling.

If Santana was aroused before, now she was on fire. Her whole body responded to the kiss, the feeling of Brittany's tongue shot a pang of arousal directly between her legs, making her clench, she could feel how wet she was.

Brittany was also completely lost in the kiss, she wanted it to last forever and at the same time she wanted so much more. Now it was clear that they couldn't be friends, there were too many things going on between them. And she needed to feel her, to touch her…

Still trying to control her actions, Brittany did her best to ignore the throbbing of her clit, and her hands burning to touch Santana's skin. The more she felt the brunette's tongue against her and the more she could feel her resolve flying through the window.

As they finally broke the kiss in an imminent need of air, their eyes one again met, and they both smiled softly, happy to finally let themselves act on their feelings.

But it was Santana's turn to be eager now, she was set on not letting Brittany escape her, and leave her high and dry. Or not so dry.

The brunette's hands caressed the blonde's arms, and then started playing with the buttons of Brittany's plaid blouse, dark brown eyes set on the blonde's breasts.

Brittany understood the message perfectly, she wanted this to. So, so bad.

"What are you doing?" The dancer whispered with a smile.

"I want you." Santana replied matter of factly, as if their previous 'moment' had solved all their problems. The brunette's finger managed to undo a few buttons of the blouse, so that a white lace bra was showing. At the sight, Santana once again bit her bottom lip.

"Santana…I'm…you're a…We're not doing this here." Brittany tried to explain, keeping her control and doing her best to be a gentlewoman. Even though it was hard, as Santana's fingers had started to trace the top of her bra, caressing her breasts ever so softly, making her let out an unexpected moan.

Santana shook her head, disapproving. She wanted this so bad, she knew she wouldn't be able to return the party if she didn't get some kind of release. And seeing Brittany, she was certain the blonde felt exactly the same.

"Please…don't leave me like this." To punctuate her words, Santana stopped controlling her hips, letting them grind strongly into Brittany's.

Both girls moaned at the instant relief, and Brittany came to stand even closer to Santana ( if possible), pressing the younger girl against the bathroom stall . The change in position made Brittany's thigh slip in between Santana, so that the friction was even better, more direct on both girl's throbbing clits.

"You'll be the death of me…" Brittany whispered in the brunette's ear, surrendering to the Latina's request and grinding her thigh harder against Santana's crotch.

Santana could feel she was already so close, on the edge because of so much teasing and touching. She just hoped Brittany was in the same state of arousal.

And she was.

The blonde was completely and utterly gone, her grip on Santana's waist was hard, and she ground her hips mercilessly with a specific goal on her mind. Her own pussy was clenching and aching with arousal, she could feel her own orgasm building.

Santana quickly followed the blonde's hard rhythm, her hips meeting hers in a furious pace.

"Fuck San…" Brittany let out, too lost to say anything else, she needed to come so badly, all the tension from the previous days and encounters with Santana was building up to create an incredible climax.

"Don't stop" Santana said, eyes tightly shut, hand palming the blonde's breast.

Brittany lips searched for Santana's, and kissed her vigorously. A heated kiss, all teeth and tongue, both girls were too focused on the feeling between their legs to care about kissing delicately.

As their lips parted, their faces were inches apart, they were panting heavily, and gripping at each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Fuck…Fuck…" Brittany repeated like a mantra, nearing the edge.

"San…I'm so close…" The blonde said in a low, husk voice that only spurred Santana even more.

"Me too…Fuck…Harder Britt.."

And Brittany obliged, pushing her hips harder and rubbing just the right spot.

All it took was a few more thrusts, and they came almost at the same time, Brittany just a second before. Their whole bodies shook and trembled, as they let wave after wave of pleasure invade them. It seemed to last forever, and their breath were coming in short heavy puffs.

"God…how do you do that?" Santana asked in awe, completely astonished that they had just had a mind-blowing orgasm by dry humping, in a bathroom. Oh boy, how is it going t be once we're in a bed? And not in a hurry.

"Natural talent." The blonde replied smugly, and chuckled.

"Santana…we really have to think about this.." The blonde tried to reason, once again, coming down from her high and realizing what the real situation was.

"I know." The brunette replied, but clearly not interested.

"Not now." Santana continued, and surprised Brittany by hugging her.

The blonde hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head. How can she be so sexy and adorable?

Knock Knock Knock

Both girls were startled by the loud knocking on the door. Brittany's hand quickly did the buttons of her shirt, as Santana flattened her hair hastily.

"Brittanyyyyyy!"

Brittany let out a relieved chuckle as she recognized her best friend's drunk voice.

"It's just Rachel" She explained, and Santana sighed, relieved too.

Brittany finally opened the door, to a very drunk Rachel, drink in hand. The blonde had lost her buzz a while ago, and found her best friend so damn funny like this.

As Rachel saw who was inside the bathroom with Brittany, her mouth formed an exaggerated 'O' shaped form, and then she burst out laughing.

"You guys had fun?" She said knowingly, nudging Brittany's shoulder.

"Shut up" The blonde replied quickly, trying not to smile.

Santana on the other hand was blushing deeply. Not used to this kind of situations.

"Oh, but you did! Naughtyyyyy!" Rachel continued saying, way too loudly.

Brittany took Santana by the arm, and pulled her out of the bathroom.

As they both walked the corridor to head back downstairs, still feeling the stickiness between their legs, they could her Rachel's singing voice.

"Tooold Yaaaa!"

* * *

A/N: Bam!

I love writing Rachel, she's so funny!

So, what will they do now? Continue behind Esteban's back? What about feelings?

Aaaaaand i guess you all wonder about Santana's V card..Hum.. I'm pretty sure she'll lose it soon ;-)

Tell me what you guys thought!

Night night!

3


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm not even sure it will be enough if i write that i'm sorry...like a hundred times...? But I really, really am. I know i'm awful, keeping you waiting like that for o long! Will you guys forgive me? I had absolutely no time at all, went on holidays in a secluded place with a few friends without internet, just a phone. And then came back home, to leave the day after... University calls you know. But now i'm all settled down, ready to start my masters degree and keep going with the story!

Seeing i'll probably have a lot of work...i'll really try to update weekly or maybe once every two weeks!

Anyway, i just wanted you guys to know i'm still here! Thanks for the alerts/favs/reviews...they make my day everytime and keep me wanting to continue!

Now i'll let you read the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

R&R!

* * *

The music was pumping through the speakers.

So, so loud.

When Santana set foot in the living room it was like there was a time wrap. The party had completely escalated. If when her and Santana left for the bathroom everybody was chatting, drinking and dancing a little…things sure were different now.

First of all, there was a huge white cloud in the center of the room, just under the ceiling. The brunette wasn't sure if it was from people smoking cigarettes, or something else. But by the smell of it…there was surely something else than just tobacco floating around in the air.

Coughing a little, and knitting her eyebrows together, Santana had to stifle a laugh at the scene she was witnessing. Never in her young life had she ever been in a party with that many people drinking, dancing, smoking…and Oh wow, having sex on the couch?

The Latina scanned the room to see if she could spot her blonde best friend, who last time she had seen her, was suggestively dancing with Rachel.

Seeing Rachel upstairs in such a drunken state made her laugh, but also worried her a little. Quinn was not used to drinking, just a few drinks and she would be wasted. So she figured she should find her, at least see if everything was alright and if she was having fun. The brunette smiled at the thought. I'm sure she's having plenty of fun.

Before Santana could even find a way in the crowd, Brittany caught up with her, and laughed at loud at the very same scene she discovered.

"Hell yeah! That's what I call a party!" The blonde exclaimed laughing, clearly enjoying what she was seeing.

Santana quirked an amused eyebrow.

"Do you always party like this?" The Latina asked grinning.

"This and more. But it is a good start." Brittany said smiling widely and nodding her head.

Brittany opened her mouth to continue speaking but was interrupted when a wide pair of arms caught both girls in an embrace. Santana stumbled forward at the heavy body behind her.

"There are my giiiiiiirls!" Esteban's voice came out loud, and slurry. Completely under the influence of alcohol.

Brittany chuckled at that, so did Santana. Momentarily forgetting what had happened between them, what would certainly happen again. Behind Esteban's back.

"Santanita! You disappeared! Where did ya go?" The tall boy asked trying to keep a serious tone. Wanting to know if his little sister went to do funny business with a stranger.

"Just to the bathroom" Santana shrugged, her cheeks already turning a darker shade.

"And you Britt? To the bathroom too? That's weird." Esteban asked, then replied on his own. His voice almost too serious for the girls liking.

Could he have figured something out? Did he see us leave? No…calm down. Not possible. Brittany and Santana's thoughts were going wild as their faces let their feelings show. A worried expression taking over their smiles.

"No…I was with Rachel there, she's had one too many." Brittany tried to explain quickly.

"Ah! Yeah! I've seen her! Damn, she's crazy!" Esteban replied laughing, completely forgetting his previous comment and the effect it had on the girls.

"Well…hum…I'm off to grab a drink!" Brittany said, too loud to be spontaneous. The blonde dancer got out of Esteban's embrace and disappeared in the crowd. Leaving brother and sister alone.

"So, do you like the party?" Esteban asked soflty to his little sister, nudging her shoulder.

"Very much. I was wondering though…who'll clean?" The brunette asked smiling and playing with her brother.

"Ah…don't bother me now with this!" The boy replied laughing. As he looked to the crowd, dancing madly to the beat of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, shouting the lyrics.

"So Santanita, where's that boyfriend of yours?" Esteban prompted, interesting in knowing why the young girl hadn't brought him to the party.

Santana felt slitghly embarrassed, she wasn't used to talking about this stuff with Esteban, or her parents…or anyone but Quinn really.

"He's…at home? I guess." The brunette replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you bring him?" Her brother continued, the effects of the alcohol seemed to be dissipating.

"I don't know…I thought I'd have more fun with Quinn." The Latina tried to explain, but failed miserably.

Esteban eyebrows rose at his sister's reply. That was weird. More fun with Quinn? When both girls had barely been together, except maybe for the first hour of the party. Something felt off. He had seen Santana come back from upstairs, followed by Brittany.

"You're getting along fine with Brittany…right?" The boy prompted, now clearly interested in what was going on.

Santana's attitude, all shy and uncomfortable was not normal. Brittany evading his arms was not normal. And both girls disappearing and reappearing at the same time…was not normal. Something's up. Esteban didn't even control the words that left his mouth, he didn't want to interrogate Santana, he was just really curious. And…well the 8 beers he had drank made his mind less interested in manners.

Santana's eyes were fixed on the ground, how she wished she had a drink she could down. She definitely didn't expect her brother to ask those questions, specially not on that tone, as if he already knew the answer. The Latina didn't know what it meant. Now, with all this all she felt was shame. Shame for everything that happened, she felt so guilty. She didn't want to hurt Esteban, but she just couldn't help herself with Brittany. It was insane, and it was driving her mad.

Clearing her throat slightly before her eyes scanned the room for anyone who might save her from the situation, she eventually found Esteban's gaze and replied soflty.

"Yeah…sure. She's not that bad." The Latina tried to sound cool, not concerned. This time it seemed to work, as Esteban took a gulp from his drink and nodded.

The boy didn't want to push his sister anymore, even though he knew something was up for sure now.

None of them had realized that during their little-awkward-and-confusing conversation, Rachel was standing a little behind them, she caught what the chat was about, and through her buzz, knew this meant: MAYDAY MAYDAY leave the boat, women and children first, this is a disaster.

Without really thinking about it, she mimicked Esteban's previous embrace, and caught the two Lopez in one. Even though her arms were considerably shorter and she struggled a bit to get it right.

"Heyyyy Lopez family!" Rachel exclaimed, and as she did, she could swear she felt Santana let out a relieved breath she had been holding for a while now.

Esteban chuckled and took another gulp from his drink.

Santana also smiled softly.

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Rachel once again almost shouted, bouncing up and down.

Esteban laughed out loud, at the little brunette's enthusiasm.

"Who? Quinn or Brittany?" The boy asked, playing with his girlfriend's best friend. He too had witnessed the very hot dance session from a moments before.

Rachel faked being lost in thoughts, thinking hard about an imaginary thing. Finally inching her face down and close to Esteban's she replied just as playfully.

"Now that you mention it…I'm not sure." Rachel said quirking a suggestive eyebrow.

Santana could feel the tip of her ears burning and could imagine how her face must look like, she was not usually so shy. But, the conversation she her brother had really thrown her off, and now she felt uncomfortable. Plain and simple.

The Latina took the opportunity to run away, mumbling something about thirsty, drink and cup. Neither Rachel or Esteban really understood, nor cared.

"So what's up handsome?" Rachel asked nudging Esteban shoulder, and taking his drink from him in the process, stealing a long sip.

"Not much. Enjoying the birthday." The boy replied in an almost sad way.

"Awww. Why are you down?" The loud brunette asked, clearly reading Esteban like an open book. Okay, she heard them talk too.

"Nothing. Just me imagining things you know." Esteban shrugged shaking his head and passing a hand through his hair. What he was imagining couldn't be true anyway. The girls were just friends and getting along, that's it. The drinks were missing with his head. But…still. The boy didn't know if it was him, or if something really was up. It was the first time since her started dating Brittany, that her being Bi might be a problem. Because in his mind, it left an open possibility. She had liked girls, hell, dated them. And Santana…well sure she was his sister, but he wasn't blind. He knew perfectly how his sister looked.

Trying to erase those thoughts from his mind, Esteban took his drink from Rachel's hands and downed it.

"Wow…okay." Rachel said as she watched Esteban drinking.

Next thing she knew she was pulled by Esteban in the crowd, as the boy exclaimed in a sort of forced enthusiasm "Let's keep this party going!"

Rachel had managed to escape the dancers, and Esteban's insistence and eventually could find Brittany.

The blonde was near the music station, drink in hand, talking to some random people.

Rachel pulled Brittany by the arm, and stole her from the friends…people…whatever.

"Hey…what's up?" Brittany asked as soon as both girls were not within hearing reach.

"You have a problem." Rachel said sternly, as if she hadn't even had one drink.

Brittany instantly grew concerned; Rachel was not one to kid with this kind of stuff. She was always funny and unreasonable, but between them they were honest when something was wrong. Besides, in all the people she knew, Rachel was the one she trusted the most. She knew the little brunette would support her in anything, even the worse.

Brittany took a deep breath, indicating to Rachel that she was ready to hear the rest, the blonde's eyebrows were knitted together.

"Esteban's curious." Rachel simply said and Brittany was left hanging.

"What? About what? What do you mean?" The blonde asked in a breath.

"You know about what, he saw you girls come downstairs together…and maybe he saw you too leave together. I don't know…he's just putting two and two together." Rachel tried to explain, without rambling.

Brittany's heart was pumping rapidly in her chest, she could feel it in her ears, in her throat.

"Shit..." The blonde whispered as she face palmed herself.

"Don't worry, Auntie Rachel's here. We'll find something." Rachel said trying to reassure her best friend.

Brittany was now borderline panic attack. She had been in rather complicated situations, but this was something else. And she so wasn't ready to deal with it…she just started trying to figure out what this thing between her and Santana was…so this. This is not the fucking right time. God, I feel so selfish right now.

"You should… I don't know. Reassure Esteban?" Rachel tried, she had arrived only a few days ago, but hadn't even seen the couple really do…couply stuff together once.

Instead, she had seen Brittany flirt with Santana and vice versa. She could understand how Esteban was getting suspicious, he didn't even need to have any proof…Brittany's attitude was enough to worry him.

Brittany folded her arms on her chest, and knitted her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, prompting her friend to explain what she thought. Rachel did, and in a way it made complete sense. Brittany knew she had avoided Esteban's affections these days, she was totally focused on Santana. And that was what led Esteban to feel intrigued, and be interested by hers and Santana's relationship. Logical.

Now finally understanding better what had happened during the last week, Brittany face palmed herself again, this time harder.

Sensing how her friend was relaxing, Rachel decided to bring back the fun.

"You do know you shouldn't feel better by finding a solution to keep having both right? This is so wrong girl." Rachel said grinning widely.

Brittany blushed. And Rachel laughed.

"Seriously, you must have broken some kind of record! And also like….a hundred of moral rules! You know….i look up to you." Rachel continued teasing her friend, finally managing to make Brittany laugh.

"Leave me alone, you're worse." Brittany fired back, pointing her finger at the brunette.

"Come on. I've never done worse, I'm an angel." Rachel said, shrugging simply.

Brittany snorted, and replied with her hidden weapon.

"A year ago. This girl…Melissa…and oh yeah….her mother Karen. For three month. Under the same roof." Brittany explained, poking her best friend.

Upon hearing this, Rachel mouth fell in a faked shocked and hurt expression.

"We said we'd never talk about this again!" Rachel hissed, quickly looking around for someone who might have heard.

Brittany was laughing out loud at this point, and it felt good to forget about all this things she should deal with for a while.

"Alright, we're even." Rachel finally concluded smiling, and Brittany didn't push her luck.

Once the laughter had subsided, Rachel gave her friend one last advice.

"Oh…and you should talk to Santana. She looked pale when she left, I don't think she's handling things too well. I mean…it is her brother." Rachel said, as if trying to understand why is was so hard for Santana.

"Oh damn…Of course. She must feel so confused." Brittany replied nodding her head, and eyes clearly showing concern for the young latina.

"Well…her blonde little friend sure didn't seem confused." Rachel let out before taking a sip of a drink she had once again stolen.

Brittany's eyes grew to the size of golf balls realizing what her friend had just said.

"What the hell did you do to Quinn?" Brittany exclaimed, all the drama had completely made her forget about the steamy scene she had witnessed between Rachel and Quinn. Now that she thought about it, she sure wanted to know how that had turned out to end.

"Do to Quinn? I don't force myself on people, you know that." Rachel said grinning, a hand on her heart once again feigning hurt.

"What did you do _with_ her?" Brittany corrected herself.

"Tell me what you did to Santana." Rachel fires back in an instant, her eyes malicious, and grinning slightly.

"Ah…you're incredible. This is not a contest!" Brittany said trying to retain her laugh, and sound reasonable.

"Yes it is! We have two youngsters at our feet, and I want to know if I did something you still haven't done!" Rachel explained calmly, as if explaining a scientific problem.

"Well…I won't fulfill your perverted fantasies." Brittany said settling on that, and certainly not wanting to share her intimate moments with Santana anymore, especially not this one who had seemed to be…something more, because of their conversation.

"You'll bend and break, Pierce." Rachel warned joking.

"Keep telling yourself that, Berry." Brittany replied smugly, now there was only one thing in her mind, finding Santana to see if she was alright, but mostly to tell her about her plan to get Esteban to tranquilize about their relationship.

Now that part is going to be hard, Brittany thought.

I got a feeling she won't like it…_at all._

* * *

_A/N:_ Alright! I made this chapter heavy on purpose. I think Esteban is too smart to be completely blind.

What do you think is Brittany's plan? What could it be that Santana won't like...hum.

Also, i really want to make it up to you guysup for making you wait so long...soooo i wanted to know if any of you had an idea for a one shot? Whatever you want i'll write as a special 'forgive me i love you so' gift.

Anyhooooo, tell me what you think?

3


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter 20! Oh my god, i didn't realize it was already this long!

Thanks for all your support! And i am really considering some of your ideas for One-Shots! Should come soon!

I have the feeling the story is getting real...so i'm gonna let you read and enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Okay. How the hell am I doing this ?

Should I tell her that it's necessary, otherwise the whole situation would just explode right in our faces…and bam, the end. I'd have to leave Lima…her. Maybe that would get her to understand?

Ah, who am I kidding? The girl is like a ticking bomb, she is going to explode in my face when I tell her. Besides, I don't want her to think I'm taking a bullet for us. Damn, I'm still his girlfriend. Being someone's girlfriend means doing this stuff. It's like…normal. Of course our situation is not quite the normal one, but still.

What should I do then? If I don't do anything, Esteban will eventually understand what's happening and just throw me out, he'll be hurt, Santana will be hurt…I'll be hurt. Not a good plan. Should I just tell Esteban that I'm helplessly attracted to his dear little sister, maybe even falling for her…He'll just kill me. A) because I'm supposed to be his girlfriend, and B) because it's his little Santanita we're talking about. He'll hate me. Nope.

There's only one way out. Keep on with the lie. If we're good enough we could manage to maybe not hurt everybody.

Brittany's brain was working at a hundred percent capacity. She was in the kitchen trying to hide from the rest of the people, barely succeeding. She was going into overdrive, this was horrible. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Santana, not with everything that was happening, she had this strange feeling that it could be something real, something strong. But it was so damn complicated.

The only way for her to keep on with Santana, was to blatantly lie to Esteban. And that was hard. And wrong. She knew it was. And she also knew that in the end everybody would get hurt anyway, that was for sure. Who were they kidding?

But it felt so damn soon for everything to collapse. The blonde had this feeling that maybe with time, the decision would be easier, she and Santana would know better what was happening. She didn't want to lose the opportunity to discover more of Santana, to spend more time with her.

And if this meant lying, then lie she would.

Brittany had made up her mind. That was it. And with all the strength she could find, and a little liquid courage, she decided she had to find Santana, talk to her, and convince her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

Santana felt as if she was having a heart attack. She felt light headed, had trouble breathing, and could feel her whole body shaking.

She had never felt so scared of someone discovering something about her like that in her life. And, oh my, it was stressful.

The brunette, after running away from the conversation with her brother, had run to pour herself a drink of something a lot stronger than beer. Tequila didn't taste that bad, after all. Feeling the alcohol burning on the way in, and feeling a heat wave spread through her, the Latina decided that fresh air was definitely necessary.

Once outside, just sitting on the porch, head in her hands, she tried to process the whole thing.

Why the fuck did Esteban had to be so freaking smart all the time?!

It had always been like that, he was able to put two and two together faster than anybody. And now that she thought about it, there was no way in hell he hadn't noticed all the staring, leering and little puns always going on between Brittany and her. Damn.

What was going to happen now? It was impossible for them to keep going on like that, it was just too obvious. And now Esteban had suspicions, he would look into their relation a lot more.

Santana could feel the tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes. She didn't know what caused them though…was it Esteban figuring everything out? Was it because she felt guilty? Because she didn't want anybody to know that she might be into girls? Because she didn't want to have to stop being with Brittany? Because of it all?

The brunette was breathing heavily and biting her lip to keep from falling apart.

When she heard the door behind her open, and music blasting from inside, she didn't turn to see who it was, not wanting anyone to bother her, she'd cry for sure if she tried to talk.

The music was muffled again meaning the door was closed again.

"I have been looking for you." Santana recognized the voice immediately, it was soft and gentle. She smiled, and gathered all her strength to not cry, and turn around.

Quinn was standing there, her hair a little messy, but she looked like she was having or had a lot of fun.

"Hey" Whispered Santana. That's all I have now.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, noticing there was something wrong with her best friend.

Santana bit her lip harder, knitting her eyebrows together and shaking her head no, not being able to hold back any longer.

"No" She said, voice breaking and hands coming to hide her face.

Quinn quickly sat down beside her friend and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Shhh San, it's going to be okay. Shhh" The young blonde tried to sooth her friend.

Santana finally let go, and cried softly in her friend's arms.

Once the worse had passed and Santana had cried all her tears, she felt as if she had relieved an enormous stress. It felt good. Now the Latina had the sensation she could focus more.

"What happened?" Quinn dared to ask, when she felt her friend calm down.

The brunette cleared her throat and proceeded to softly explain everything to her best friend. She knew she would understand, after what she had seen, Quinn wasn't all that against the gay love.

Quinn listened intently, nodding her head once in a while.

When Santana came to the last part of her story, with Esteban's questions, Quinn's eyes went wide. The cheerleader understood now why Santana was so worried, and stressed. It sure seemed complicated, and she could see her brunette best friend really liked Brittany…

"Okay…" Quinn said in a breath.

"Yeah…" Santana replied with a smile, drying her tears.

The Latina really wasn't expecting Quinn to come with an answer to all her problems, but it had felt so good to just share her feelings and her thoughts, she didn't feel alone anymore. The brunette knew she would have to deal with all this, she'd have to talk to Brittany…maybe she'd know what to do.

Both girls sat outside the house for a while, in a comfortable silence. Santana took a deep breath, she was feeling better by the second. And suddenly it came back to her. I have to ask.

"So…now I've revealed all my dirty secrets…will you share yours?" The brunette asked in a surprisingly playful tone.

Quinn snorted and blushed, remembering what had happened with Rachel.

"I really don't want to bother you…" Quinn tried to escape the question by concern.

Santana chuckled.

"Oh no please. Make me feel better. Please?" The brunette teased. And Quinn blushed even more.

"Well…we..uh…I mean…" Damn that was hard. Quinn couldn't find her words; she was stuttering and felt so nervous.

Once again, Quinn's shyness made Santana laugh, and forget for a while about her problems.

"How about I tell you where I left on? And you'll just tell me what happened next?" The Latina was determined to make her friend comfortable and share her burden.

Quinn nodded ever so slightly, now blushing at the fact that Santana had seen them.

"Alright…well you and Rachel were dry humping on the dance floor." Santana blurted out, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Quinn's mouth fell and her eyes grew wide.

"We were not!" She exclaimed, and that made Santana burst out laughing.

"Yes you were! Come on I don't care! What happened next?" The brunette urged.

"Well, we kept on dancing for a while." Quinn said insisting on the word dancing. And glaring at Santana before continuing.

"And…she asked if I wanted a drink, because she was thirsty. So we went to the bar, and we talked for a while. She's really nice you know? She goes to NYADA, and apparently is an amazing singer…" Quinn started explaining Santana everything Rachel said, before she was interrupted.

"Quinn I don't care, Rachel could be the next freaking Celine Dion, I'd still want to know if she got you to sing." Santana fired, startling her friend.

"God, you perv." Quinn replied and the brunette shrugged.

"Okay…so she started being a little touchy feely, you know…and then she said she couldn't hear me above the music so we went to the kitchen" Quinn continued, feeling shivers up and down her spin.

Beside her, Santana was grinning and waiting for the blonde to continue.

"Then we talked for a while in the kitchen, and we kissed." Quinn deadpanned and found a sudden interest on the floor.

"What kind of kiss? Tongue?" Santana insisted making Quinn turn bright red.

"Yes! God!" Quinn almost shouted.

"Alriiiight, calm dooown! I'm curious." The Latina tried to justify herself while laughing at her friend's antiques.

"So…after that she…well hands started roaming…and it got pretty heated.." The blonde cheerleader explained, still leaving Santana wanting for more.

"How heated?" The brunette asked raising her eyebrows playfully at her friend.

"Heated…I've never…She…GOD!" Quinn exclaimed frustrated by her own behavior. Santana laughed out loud and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's alright Q…you can tell me if she fucked your brains out in my kitchen" Santana once again teased.

"No, she didn't." Quinn replied simply. And Santana waited for her to continue.

"We did get to second base though…and we make out a lot." Quinn finally said.

"That's great! So you like her?" Santana asked, now intrigued by what this meant.

"Well…I think she's really beautiful and nice…"

"You want to see her again?" The brunette was trying to help her friend figure out her feelings.

"Actually we thought…" Quinn started replying but was cut short by loud music erupting from inside as the door was once again opened.

That startled both girls who turned around quickly.

And Santana's breath caught in her throat. There was standing Brittany. She had a worried look, and she was breathing rapidly. Seeing her made Santana remember why she was outside in the first place.

"Santana…I ..can I talk to you?" Brittany asked in an uneven voice, quickly shooting a glance towards Quinn. Indicating she wanted to talk to Santana privately.

Quinn quickly understood and stood up, adjusting her clothes she started going back inside.

"I'll leave you too alone" The young blonde said nicely, and Brittany smiled at her, grateful.

Santana didn't say a word. She just watched as Quinn disappeared behind the door, and Brittany sit down next to her. Closer than Quinn had been sitting.

"Hey" Brittany whispered.

The latina was looking directly into the blonde's eyes, when she breathed a 'hey' barely audible.

Brittany decided she would just cut to the chase, the brunette looked hurt and confused and sad…and it was tearing her apart, she wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"I…I heard about Esteban."Brittany said, setting things straight, so that Santana knew what to expect.

The Latina just nodded, and diverted her gaze to look at the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." Brittany whispered, her voice so soft. Out of all the things she thought Brittany would say, Santana hadn't expected that one. She smiled at the older girl's consideration.

"You couldn't have done anything." Santana finally talked, and Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Suddenly, seeing Santana hurt and scared like that, made Brittany reconsider everything she had thought about. Maybe Santana didn't want them to lie, maybe she wanted to stop everything and never see her again. The thought alone made her shiver.

"We'll just stop everything. Avoid being around each other. And just…act like friends." The blonde blurted out, not even thinking about she was saying but wanting to ease Santana's pain so bad.

The brunette's face turned in a second, and blue eyes met black panicked ones.

"No! Why? " Santana exclaimed.

"I…I just thought…" The dancer started explained, but the Latina didn't let her.

"No! I got scared, yes. I don't want to hurt him. But I don't want to lose you…I can't." Santana said shaking her head.

Brittany did the only thing she thought, and wrapped her arms around Santana, holding her so close. The brunette buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling her scent.

"You won't lose me." Brittany stated confidently.

The brunette snorted.

"Yeah…and how exactly?" The latina asked, raising her head from the safety of Brittany's neck.

"I..have an idea?" The blonde replied, her hand coming behind her neck, showing nerves.

Santana's eyes once again met Brittany's intently. The brunette nodded, indicated to the older girl she was ready to hear her idea.

"Well…Esteban is having suspicions because I've been..kind of evasive with him." The blonde started explaining, making Santana knit her eyebrows, listening.

"I haven't shown him a lot of…affections. I've been hanging out with Rachel, and you…and I haven't really been with him." Brittany tried to explain as smoothly as possible, fearing the moment in which Santana would get the picture.

"So I thought…that maybe, if I spent a little time with him, and reassure him about my feeling and all… Maybe he'd be more confident about our relationship and he wouldn't focus so much on how I treat you." The older girl concluded…hoping Santana had understood.

"I don't understand." The brunette said simply, eyebrows still knitted.

Well shoot, Brittany thought.

Santana's eyes never left Brittany's. And her gaze was so intense. Don't look at me like that, it's hard enough.

"I should maybe….be her girlfriend a little." Brittany all but suggested, her voice coming more as a hushed question.

Santana's eyes left Brittany's to come back just as quickly, but with an eyebrow quirked and mouth slightly agape. Okay, now she got it. Here we go.

"You mean you want to have sex with him?" Santana snapped.

It was Brittany's turn to be shocked.

"No! I didn't say I wanted to! I mean…I just…" Brittany tried but failed miserably to explain.

"But that's the idea?" The brunette clarified.

There was a moment of silence, the seconds felt like hours, as Brittany didn't answer.

Eventually, the blonde's eyes fell and she whispered a shy 'yes'.

Santana started to stand up, clearly angry, but she was stopped by Brittany, who grabbed her arm and forced her back down, sitting next to her.

"Listen to me." The blonde said this time more forcefully, trying to make a point.

"I just think it'll help if I do. I tell you…he's just concerned because I haven't been much of a girlfriend these days." The dancer kept on explaining.

But Santana yanked or arm out of her grasp, and shot her an angry glare.

"And the only way to be his girlfriend is to spread you fucking legs?" The Latina spat in the blonde's face.

Brittany was angry too now, she was making this so damn difficult.

"Not just that! But be with him, talk to him.." Brittany continued, trying to keep her calm.

"Tell him you love him?" The brunette fired back.

"Stop it Santana. What do you want from me?" Brittany said, now her voice stronger, and louder.

"It's fucking over if I don't do anything!" The blonde insisted, annoyed.

Realization seemed to hit Santana. In a way she knew Brittany was right…but she couldn't accept it.

"But…" The Latina tried, but her voice caught in her throat. The blonde didn't help her, she wanted to know what Santana really thought, so she'd wait.

The brunette sighed, defeated.

"I can't stand the thought" Santana finally let out.

Brittany smiled soflty at the young girl's confession. The blonde's hand came to caress Santana's cheek, and then inch her head higher so she could look at her.

"Hey…" Brittany whispered, and looked deep in the Latina's eyes.

She saw fear, pain, confusion, sadness and love. So, much love.

The blonde felt overwhelmed, and before she had the time to even think about it, kissed Santana with everything she had.

The brunette gasped at the feeling of soft lips against hers, but quickly kissed back. The kiss soon deepened, both girls putting all their unvoiced feelings. Brittany whimpered when she felt Santana's tongue caressing hers, and her hands behind her head, pulling her more into the kiss.

When their mouth parted, in need of air, their foreheads rested together. Both girls felt as if all their feelings were out now. Santana had never been kissed with that much passion and care. And Brittany had never had the sensation she was putting her heart into a kiss.

"I don't want you to do this" The brunette clarified soflty.

"I know" Brittany replied smiling soflty.

"Can I ask for something though?" The Latina inquired and the blonde nodded. Anything.

"Could you…could he…not touch you too much?" Santana eventually voiced, and instantly blushed. Lame.

"What?" Brittany asked, eyebrows knitted.

"I…do whatever you want to him…just…" Santana was struggling with her thoughts. She wanted to say so much, to explain that she didn't want to have to think about Brittany naked on a bed with her brother having her way with her…not when she felt that way for her. She didn't want her brother to love her, to have her.

"Don't let him…caress you…Hum…your body…I…" The brunette's gaze was set on her hands, shifting uncomfortably.

Brittany had understood what the young girl meant from the beginning, but she found it adorable how Santana really wanted her to get the message.

"Okay" The blonde finally whispered, saving Santana from further explanations.

The brunette sighed.

Brittany decided there was no use in letting time pass.

"Alright…then I'll see you …hum…tomorrow?" Brittany said, indicating she was going back inside, to find Esteban.

"What? You're going to do that like…now?" Santana aksed quickly.

"Well..i thought…to sooner the better…" The blonde explained.

"Hum…no..yeah, you're right." The Latina replied, and sighed again, talking about it was one thing, having it happening…another.

"Okay…"Brittany said softly, and started to head back inside.

Once Santana was left sitting alone outside, she tried to convince herself that it was a good thing, the only way for them to keep on…exploring…whatever relationship they were building.

I need a drink.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brittany quickly found Esteban, and after having flirted with him, touched him more than necessary, she finally kept on with the plan.

"How about we go upstairs? I want to spend some time with you…just you." The blonde whispered in the boy's ear.

That made Esteban the happiest man alive, he was beginning to think Brittany wasn't happy with him anymore. It was her birthday and she hadn't even spent a second with him at the party. And the days before…well she was with Rachel.

"Sure babe…"

Both went upstairs, and even though Brittany would have preferred to just talk to Esteban about feelings and then have sex with him, not participating too much…she knew if she wanted to keep her word to Santana, she'd have to do all the work. In reality, it was even better for Esteban to feel good, and loved…but harder for her. She would do it though, for her.

The blonde doesn't know how many time has passed, she's exhausted though, emotionally and physically.

Her and Esteban talked about everything, and then had sex, and talked more. She quickly realized how left over he felt, and that he really had needed to spend time with her. She had enjoyed the conversation, the talks…Esteban really was a nice guy, and she liked him. She felt so, so bad.

Sick. Sick for being so mean. She felt so guilty, naked in the bed, next to a peacefully sleeping Esteban.

Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore, and shot out of bed putting on her clothes and running to the bathroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Santana was in the bathroom, trying not to throw up. She had drunk a lot of shots in a short amount of time, and now felt so sick. She didn't know if it was only from the shots, or also from knowing that Brittany was with Esteban.

That made her sober up a little and she shivered.

As she sighed, the door shot open.

Brittany appeared in a tank top and panties, clearly with no bra. The blonde gasped when she saw the Brunette.

Santana had to concentrate not to look at the dancer's body, but the alcohol didn't help. So she stared, and even though she thought Brittany was just sexy as ever, she couldn't help but feel angry and sad…torn. If Brittany was in this state of undress, it meant she had indeed slept with Esteban.

The Latina's eyes narrowed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Santana heard herself ask.

The question made Brittany cringe, she hadn't expected that. And it kind of hurt, they had talked and agreed about this. She felt bad enough.

"What do you think?" Brittany fired back, tired of fighting.

Santana let her eyes roam over the blonde's body, her long toned legs, her perfectly flat stomach and her breasts…damn her breasts. Her nipples were poking through her thin shirt, and Santana could feel her arousal building by just watching the other girl. She was dying to touch her.

When no reply came, Brittany sighed, and approached the sink, to wash her hands and her teeth. Santana was with her back to the mirror, resting against the bathroom stall, just beside Brittany.

"Tell me…did you come?" The brunette asked in a whisper.

She knew she shouldn't be asking that question. An 'are you okay?' would have been great. She also knew that Brittany must feel bad…but the only question that she really wanted to ask was that one.

Brittany snorted, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had fucking spent I don't know how many time with Esteban trying to save whatever thing was happening with Santana… She had felt bad, like garbage for treating the boy like that, and the Latina was only interested in one thing.

"Why do you ask, Santana?" The blonde was truly intrigued. Why did the young girl wanted to know if she had gotten off or not. That was certainly not the point of the evening.

"Just tell me…please." Santana asked, her eyes closed. She gripped the edge of the stall harder. She needed to know.

Brittany had her hands under the water, washing them thoroughly when she let out a faint whisper and Santana was able to hear the soft " No" that came with it.

The brunette didn't know if she should feel bad or not. For some wicked reason, she felt better, knowing that Brittany wasn't able to reach climax…but at the same time she knew it was pretty normal she didn't.

When Brittany admitted she didn't come, it sent a wave of emotion through her body. She suddenly remembered all the sweet things Esteban had told her, and how she had really tried to enjoy it, but just couldn't. The brunette would never leave her mind, it had been so hard not to run away.

Santana noticed the blonde shaking. So she turned around, stopped the water and took Brittany's shaking hands in hers.

"Are you alright?" The Latina finally asked, and the answer came rapidly when Brittany launched herself at her and kissed her passionately.

When Santana didn't kiss back, because she was caught by surprise and didn't know what to think about the whole situation, Brittany pressed their bodies together, making the brunette gasp.

"Kiss me…please." Brittany pleaded, and Santana obliged. She kissed her with all her might showing her all the things she couldn't tell her.

That she was there, and that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: Woooooooo, it just feels so real!

I'm struggling a lot with writing Esteban, i feel so bad for him. Like really. It's awful. But i need it for the sake of the story...so yeah, forgive me.

I'm planning a big love making scene in the next chapters ... and also some other sexy times!

Any suggestions, comments, thoughts? Tell me, don't be shy!

I'm off to bed!

3


End file.
